Idem: Mejores amigos
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Slash. Harry x Ron. Pequé de tus labios aún tú perteneciendo a alguien más, probé tu cuerpo exquisito, te demostré que ante todo somos mejores amigos, e ingenuo fui al pensar que sólo sería una vez.
1. Sin palabras

**Ídem: Mejores amigos**

Título: Ídem: Mejores amigos

Autora: Nabichan Saotome

Género: Angst, lemon slash.

Rating: R

Pareja: Harry x Ron, menciones de Ron x Hermione

Resumen: Pequé de tus labios aún tú perteneciendo a alguien más, probé tu cuerpo exquisito, te demostré sin palabras que ante todo somos mejores amigos; pero no volvamos a tocar el tema.

Notas: Ésta es la primera vez que contesto a un reto (lubricus), pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. No me hago del rogar, si recibo peticiones soy capaz de continuar este fic, vean, escribo para ustedes. (Post Ootp)

Palabra: Ruin. 1. Vil, bajo y despreciable. 2. Dicho de una persona: Baja, de malas costumbres y procedimientos.

Atrapado entre cuatro paredes nuevamente. Harry bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo, observando las manos sobre sus piernas flexionadas en un movimiento anímico, difícilmente notando su propia presencia dentro de la muda habitación. Si se concentraba, si ponía todo de sí en eternizarse despierto, podía escuchar la televisión encendida a muy pocos centímetros del rostro de Dudley quien en esos instantes, podía saberlo por el cielo cubierto de diversos tonos de anaranjados y hermosos rojizos que no alcanzaban a llamar su atención, observaba su programa favorito. Un morboso programa de actividades forenses.

Suspiró, liberando su pecho de todo sentimiento negativo al exhalar el cálido aliento a través de los labios entreabiertos en una mueca triste; aunque sólo fue durante unos instantes pues tan pronto retomó por inercia a respirar, el aire faltante, la melancolía volvió y redobló sus esfuerzos en atormentarlo.

Nuevamente exhaló su aburrimiento, esta vez sí recobrando conciencia de sí mismo y la incómoda existencia.

Faltaba poco para su cumpleaños, escasas horas. Pero no podía esperar para recibir noticias de sus mejores amigos, con la mortificada esperanza que ese año no lo olvidaran. No cuando la herida en su pecho causada por el desgarre de un fiero animal aún sangraba, donde alguna vez hubo trozos de corazón especialmente dedicados a su padrino, que en la paz que la vida le negó durante casi quince años, descansara. No sabía qué haría sin ellos en un estado de recuperación incomprensible para ajenos.

No sólo era la oportunidad de dejar a los Dursley, pensar y sentir eso sería egoísta y el dolor no sería tan insoportable, no, era perder al que por momentos querido camaleón era padre, en otros amigo, tutor y esperanza. El símbolo viviente que todo aquello arrebatado de alguna forma sería reemplazado con el tiempo. Sí, había creído, posteriormente pisoteado y maldecido la ilusión que Dios, ¡oh gran y omnipresente destino!, le devolvería con una nota de disculpa escrita en nubes de algodón la infancia feliz que él merecía y no había obtenido. Sin embargo, tan pronto Sirius cayó tras el velo, la realidad le aventó a la cara su título de "Niño-que-vivió", uniendo el eslabón de una larga cadena de desgracias que sostenía su cuello. Un fuerte tirón y cayó del cielo el pequeño ángel.

Sólo sus amigos le sostenían a la vida, ellos daban sentido a cada momento encerrado en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley, a comer sobras que tía Petunia deslizaba en un plato frío, a través de la pequeña puerta instalada en el borde de la entrada, un vaso de agua a la mitad, el permiso de salir dos veces, de mañana y noche, al baño. Una de ellas la ocupaba el adolescente para darse una ducha, preferentemente cuando la tarde caía en el manto de la oscuridad y se iba a dormir entre sus brazos lleno de estrellas y la luna.

Lo cual haría tan pronto pasaran aproximadamente tres horas, Vernon estático frente a su puerta gruñera incoherente maldición y quitara los seguros.

Se mordió la lengua, intentando contenerse, ser fuerte, seguir siendo él mismo y su esfuerzo, solo, el Salvador...el...

_'Al diablo' _

Tomó las cartas que descansaban a su lado, igualmente sobre el colchón delgado y sin arreglar cuyas sábanas mohosas se hallaban sucias ya, pues la hermana de su madre no le permitiría salir ni siquiera para lavar su propio estropicio hasta que cubriera su merecido castigo.

Porque Harry tenía que admitir, aunque orgulloso mientras arrepentido, había liado una buena travesura con la indirecta ayuda de Fred y George.

--Flash back--

Su primo que siguiendo a regañadientes y sólo en ocasiones, su dieta, estaba sentado en la sala como siempre, retorciéndose las manos mientras observaba uno de los tantos comerciales sobre comida y restaurantes famosos en los que la alta sociedad se codeaba con las estrellas y cantantes famosos del espectáculo. La crema y nata. Nada entretenido.

En su cabeza había aparecido una divertida idea que haría desaparecer su aburrimiento y estrés. Corrió hacia su cuarto, volviendo con una bolsita llena de dulces pertenecientes a Artilugios Weasley en la mano izquierda en tanto en la otra portaba con cuidado tres grageas muy parecidas a las otras para el ojo común, pero para él y todos los chicos Gryffindor era más que evidente la imperceptible diferencia que a pesar de todo no podía definir con palabras. Simplemente no podía. Combinó ambas en la bolsita transparente, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Se sentó al lado de su primo en el pequeño espacio que quedaba del enorme sillón como quien no quiere la cosa, con un aire infantil tan inocente y amable que los gemelos habrían sabido de sus intenciones no eran buenas. Metió mano a los dulces, escogiendo una Gragea seguramente de col y empujándola hasta su lengua con un ligero contacto de sus dedos.

Masticó el sabor a (no podía creerlo) chocolate blanco con total delicia, observando el programa de entrevistas que Dudley apenas si observaba pues había llamado su atención. Harry sonrió mentalmente. Cogió otra gragea y antes de que la alzara hasta su boca, la bolsa le fue arrebatada y el suplicio comenzó.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Dudley se hallaba morado, tenía una grave hemorragia en la nariz, sus dedos habían desaparecido y se hallaba gimoteando como un cerdo a mitad de la cocina, donde sus padres le observaban con terror, Petunia gritaba. Vernon sin embargo apreció a su sobrino que se partía de risa, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, señalándolo y tras recuperar el aire, riendo con lo poco de voz a carcajadas que tenía.

Las consecuencias fueron más que obvias.

--Fin del Flash--

Afortunadamente su contacto con la Orden evitaba que el encierro fuese completo y esa vez no colocaron rejas en su ventana; pudiendo recibir todos los pésames y consuelos de parte de sus amigos, lo cual era por momentos reconfortante.

Desdobló el pergamino que Pigwidgeon entre tumbos y accidentes había llevado hasta su casa durante los primeros días, apenas soportando el peso de los dulces que fueron adjuntos a la breve, nerviosa carta, leída docenas de veces por el destinatario.

_Harry: Ey, Harry, ¿Cómo vas con los Dursley? Mamá y papá dicen que no nos preocupemos, que todo está bajo control, pero sé que a mí no puedes mentirme. El otro día mamá se soltó a llorar cuando vio mi insignia de prefecto, aún está sensible por tú-sabes, total, espero que se le pase cuando llegues; escondí la placa en el jardín así que no la verá en mucho tiempo, eso si los gnomos no se la llevan antes, lo cual nos haría muy felices. Fred y George te envían esto, su tienda va perfectamente, ¡No dudo que compitan con Zonko! _

_PD: Platiqué con Hermione el lunes, se oía muy rara ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?_

_Ron._

Suspiró, claro que sabía lo que pasaba, su amiga misma se lo había aclarado entre divagaciones y frases sueltas al azar: Estaba enamorada de Ron. Claro, las palabras así, claras y concisas, sorprendentemente no habían surgido de sus labios mientras hablaban por teléfono, él había captado la idea un poco después, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de explotar, harta de tener que explicar ese tipo de cosas a alguien que a leguas se notaba inexperto en el asunto de emociones. _"Te refieres a...Ron _y_ tú, ¿no? Sí...ya lo sabía. ¿Yo? Pero...Herm...pues...mmmhhh... ¿díselo?" _un gracias que sonó a sincero y momentos después se hallaba totalmente solo a mitad de la sala, con el molesto pitar del teléfono anunciándole que su interlocutora había colgado. _"Chicas". _Lo sabía, incluso verificado por la propia dueña, pero no se le diría Ron, así que se abstuvo de responder cualquier correspondencia de su amigo que con el paso de los días iba poniéndose más nervioso por la insistencia de Hermione en hablar de "_Los dos"_.

Su curiosidad fue saciada con la llegada de una nota de Hermione especialmente feliz y nerviosa, así como unos deliciosos chocolates incluidos.

_Es oficial, Harry._

_Gracias,_

_Hermione._

Harry sorprendentemente, no se hallaba en absoluto feliz cuando le llegó aquella respuesta, sentía el estómago vacío, la garganta obstruida y un extraño presentimiento de que aquella relación rompería con el trío. Enojado, había aventado la nota y los chocolates al suelo, con las cejas formando una expresión de molestia palpable. Tan fue así su furia que bajó a la sala, buscando problemas que tras poner la carnada le habían atrapado entre cuatro paredes desde hacía ya un mes.

Volviendo a su realidad, Harry fue todo lo complaciente que pudo con la decena de cartas de sus amigos. Ellos no tenían la culpa. Sin embargo, otra de las cosas que le molestaban fue que tras la última insistencia sobre Hermione, porque Ron sospechaba que él sabía, había dejado de escribir y a través de él no supo de su relación.

Bien, pensó Harry, seguramente era porque no había recibido noticias suyas.

Se encogió contra sí mismo, abrazando sus rodillas en un gesto reconfortante mientras observaba el ocaso, esperando que las cerraduras fueran retiradas.

-No estoy celoso- susurró para nadie en particular, captando la atención de Hedwig que comía lo que Harry había rechazado, unas sobras frías de lo que seguramente era la ración de Dudley, el que había dejado sólo las verduras. Ululó en desaprobación, sabiendo que su amo no se alimentaba con regularidad. -Come...es lo único que tenemos-

....................................................................

La puerta se abrió con un tremendo golpe que hizo retumbar las ventanas cuando ésta golpeó la pared, lo que había vapuleado y abierto la entrada con tal fuerza que casi rompe los goznes cayó contra el borde de la cama moviéndola abruptos centímetros de su lugar habitual; era Harry, que ahora se hallaba en el suelo de madera con la cabeza a muy poco de la tabla suelta.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ENTRES!- Vernon, con su particular rostro entre un extraño color rojo y morado cuando se enojaba, cerró la puerta, poniendo cada uno de los seguros. Acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, colocándose la playera verde y los lentes para evitar gastar más tiempo y su tío lo regañase. Sin embargo cuando cruzaba el pasillo hacia su cuarto, Vernon ya lo esperaba. Lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la habitación, golpeándolo para que dejase de gritar por libertad, en el pómulo izquierdo y la mandíbula, dejándole un grave moretón marcando la piel lastimada por un raspón y los labios rotos.

El chico se levantó del suelo, acomodándose los anteojos ahora rotos, se frotó la nuca dolorosamente, quejándose al levantarse hacia su lechuza, captando por primera vez el extraño y juguetón gorjeo ya conocido de _Pig_, que revoloteaba en círculos alrededor de Hedwig hasta que Harry había entrado empujado por su tío y tras ello sólo se limitaba a ulular de sorpresa.

-¿Traes noticias de Ron?- la diminuta lechuza se aventó contra él, recuperando el ánimo habitual. Los grandes ojos ambarinos de su propia mensajera se posaron sobre él, interrogándolo con un solo ulular suave. -Estoy bien- desamarró el pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo, sentándose en la cama fuera de su lugar. Una de las pequeñas gotas de agua que escurrían de su cabello rebelde fue a dar contra la carta, difuminando la tinta que enmarcaba su nombre. Alzó el pergamino, evitando más accidentes.

_Harry:_

_¿Por qué no has respondido a mis cartas? Te he mandado docenas de ellas y Pig insiste en que te las dio, ¿qué pasa?_

_Convencí a mamá y papá de dejarte venir a casa en tu cumpleaños así que iremos a recogerte el jueves a las diez de la noche, querían escribir a los Dursley pero insistí en que si hacían eso ellos no te dejarían ir sólo para molestarte, no me creyeron y mamá mencionó algo sobre la familia y todo ese asunto, papá y ella se pelearon y por una vez, papá ganó. Ya todo está preparado con todos, así que no te apures._

_En serio, Harry, ¿Pasa algo? Sigues escribiendo a la Orden, eso dijeron mis padres ¿Y yo?_

_Hasta el jueves._

_Ron._

Harry releyó tres veces antes de mirar a las lechuzas con una mirada sorprendida.

-¡Pero si hoy es jueves y no falta mucho para...!- el timbre sonó. Fue hacia la puerta, sosteniendo fuertemente la carta entre sus dedos, escuchando lo que pasaba. Tal vez era un error...o su amigo hablaba de la próxima semana, pero eso no tenía lógica. A menos que... -Pig... ¿Te desviaste a algún lugar antes de venir?- viró hacia la lechuza que parecía nerviosa mientras se escondía con pequeños pasitos tras Hedwig. Suspiró, observando el techo mientras negaba con vehemencia.

....................................................................

Bajó las escaleras, siguiendo a tía Petunia hacia la sala. Allí encontró a su mejor amigo, sentado en un sillón frente a Vernon, ningún grito, mucho silencio, lo que le indicó que a pesar de la quietud aquello no iba por buen camino.

-¡Harry!- el pelirrojo lució sorprendido por su presencia, excluyendo que era su casa y que él mismo había ido a buscarlo, se puso de pie, vistiendo un suéter naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla que le hacían ver como todo un muggle (muy atractivo), lo cual seguramente había tranquilizado a su tío. Punto para Ron, recalcó Harry mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvieron a casi un metro no supieron cómo reaccionar, el joven Potter se vio presa de una mirada calculadora, haciéndole recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos. Seguro había bajado hecho un desastre.

Para romper todo silencio y su molesta inspección, alargó la mano derecha, golpeándolo un poco en el brazo para hacerle despertar y que alejara la visión de su rostro. El pelirrojo le correspondió, teniendo la gracia de sonrojarse mientras estrechaba su mano. Sabía que lo maltrataban, pero no a ese punto. Sin embargo no quiso decir nada hasta salir de aquella casa.

-¿Ron?- el chico nuevamente parecía embobado con sus propios asuntos, sin soltarle la mano. Harry rogó porque los Dursley, que no dejaban de observarlos, no se tomaran aquello como otra prueba de lo que llamaban "anormalidad".

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! Lo siento...- se soltaron, ambos sorprendiéndose de la frialdad que la ruptura había dejado en sus manos. -¿Recibiste mi carta?- estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo; había ocultado su relación con Hermione a ojos de todos, inclusive de Harry; pero eso no podía durar mucho y muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptarlo. Vio su asentimiento gentil acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Por qué no respondiste...?- el inicio de la frase hizo a Harry dejar de sonreír, mostrando en cambio una mueca de molestia y odio tan fugaz que dudó haberla visto. Se separaron un poco más, incómodos.

-Tío Vernon...- Ron le observó sorprendido por el tono servicial que mostraba. -¿Puedo ir?- Harry a pesar de ser buen chico, muy gentil, formal y amable; también era orgulloso, en especial durante el último año; y no permitía que alguien le tratara de mala forma. Un gruñido ininteligible del hombre fue suficiente para Harry. -Gracias- mostró todo el respeto que podía, roto sólo por el brillo de hipocresía oculto en su mirada verde adolescente. -¿Me ayudas a bajar mis cosas?- Weasley asintió, dirigiendo una mirada hacia los otros y siguiéndolo.

....................................................................

Salieron de la casa en completo silencio, dejando a los Dursley sin su _carga_ poco tiempo extra. Ambos se encontraron observándose mientras caminaban durante más de varios segundos antes de dejar el baúl al borde de la banqueta. Harry sacó la varita que Vernon le había entregado con todo el asco posible y estiró el brazo, llamando al autobús Noctámbulo que tras breves instantes hizo su aparición. Ron le había platicado que sus padres habían accedido en que fuera solo por él, siendo el que menos estropicios había causado hacía ya dos años, antes de la final de Quidditch.

Le entregó a un joven que no conocía y que sin embargo se le hacía extrañamente peculiar, la cantidad aproximada para ir a la Madriguera dos personas, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Ron hasta la punta de las orejas, que ya había sacado dinero de su bolsillo. Cuando ambos y las cosas estuvieron en el autobús, aparentemente acomodados, sin darse cuenta de la extraña compañía, el servicio dio marcha.

Harry sabía por la mirada que Ron le dirigía, que tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle y decir, por lo que se sentó a su lado en una cama, sin perderle de vista por un segundo.

Ambos habían crecido un poco durante el último año, sus rostros iban madurando con la bendita ayuda del tiempo, aunque Harry aún era poco más bajo que Ron había aumentado de estatura, y de no ser por los golpes que mostraba en su piel, luciría un poco mayor y no como el niño maltratado que se había peleado con alguien; a pesar de todo atractivo, infantil y angelical.

-Harry... ¿Por qué...?- su voz sonaba extrañamente áspera, doliéndole lo que Harry sabía iba a preguntar.

_¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas? Hermione dijo que había platicado contigo durante todo este tiempo._ Sí, eso diría.

-Me siento mal. Eso es todo-

-¿Es por...?- Harry asintió a la alusión de Sirius, aún observándolo, sin embargo el otro no resistió la persistente mirada y viró el rostro hacia el suelo, exhalando con delicia su preocupación, contento de que no se tratara de algo entre ellos, porque, que él recordara, su amistad estaba en buenos términos. -Te extrañé- el pelirrojo se tapó la boca tras comprender lo que había dicho, él jamás familiarizado con sentimientos afectuosos hasta su relación con Hermione.

-Ídem- el mago sonrió, alejando la mano de su rostro, observando nuevamente a los ojos verdes grandes y bonitos que le sonreían, no había sido del todo una legible respuesta, pero comprendía que entre ellos no existían las palabras adecuadas todavía.

Ambos estiraron el brazo derecho al mismo tiempo y se estrecharon las manos.

....................................................................

Con una explosión llegaron a la Madriguera, anunciados en el acto por el joven cobrador. Ambos dieron las gracias y se dispusieron a bajar, esperando que sus lechuzas hubieran llegado.

Harry bajó los escalones primero, observando la Madriguera a unos diez metros de distancia, la graciosa estructura de medidas complicadas y piezas sobrepuestas le dio la bienvenida. Sonrió, había vuelto a su hogar, aparte de Hogwarts, claro está. Ron observó satisfecho la mueca de felicidad que Harry presentaba y por momentos pareció maravillado con su reacción. Sin embargo, un baúl al ser colocado en el suelo llamó su atención y le hizo virar hacia atrás.

Un gesto de la mano y el cobrador dio media vuelta, subiendo al autobús. Harry, que también había percibido el movimiento y dio media vuelta se quedó asombrado al ver bajo la gorra azul, el cabello corto y rosa brillante de Tonks. Hasta entonces percibió su caminar femenino y el porqué le había parecido tan conocido aquel rostro travieso. No dijo nada, se contuvo la risa y vio partir al autobús, en el que estaba seguro se hallaban otros integrantes de la Orden del Fénix vigilándolo.

En completo silencio se dirigió a Ron, tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia la casa.

....................................................................

Molly Weasley lo avasalló con abrazos y besos que incluso a sus hijos, que ya conocían sus afectuosas maneras para con el muchacho Potter, les sorprendió. Toda la familia presente, la que completa quería a Harry por lo que realmente era, un chico excepcional, valiente y divertido; le fue a recibir a la puerta cuando tocaron.

Cuando la señora le dio el suficiente aire para respirar, sorprendida e indignada por los moretones que el chico presentaba en el rostro, le tocó turno a los gemelos.

-¡Harry, hermano!- se disponían a abrazarlo y éste estuvo a punto de corresponder el gesto cuando en sus miradas vio actuada la inocencia. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Alzó una ceja, interrogante; y Fred y George se vieron descubiertos, enseñando la clásica broma de electricidad entre sus manos. Los chicos comenzaron a reír. -Hieres nuestros sentimientos- fingió el de la derecha, Fred, simulando que lloraba con agonía teatral, contra la pared.

-¿Tenemos sentimientos, George?- el otro pareció pensarlo, para después bajar los hombros despreocupado.

-No, no que yo sepa- ante la cruel broma para sí mismos, el joven río divertido, seguido de un Ron muy cercano que no lucía contento.

....................................................................

La cena con la que los Weasley le celebraron su cumpleaños fue una de las mejores que el joven a punto de cumplir dieciséis podía recordar haber disfrutado en toda su vida. Quizá halla sido porque los platillos servidos por un movimiento de la varita de Molly cuando todos estuvieron a la mesa eran sus favoritos, o porque incluso para celebrar habían tomado cerveza de mantequilla y los más grandes hidromiel, o la maravillosa compañía que en épocas oscuras le brindaban la luz de una sonrisa y le anunciaban que en aquella casa siempre sería bienvenido con un cálido abrazo; tal vez un poco de todo. Sin embargo, mientras era sorprendido por un pastel de chocolate que alcanzaría para todos, su mueca de felicidad no fue del todo completa.

Sí, estaba con gran parte de su familia, pero el recuerdo de su padrino, Sirius Black, aún le carcomía la conciencia abofeteada. Cuánto le habría gustado que él apareciera en esos momentos, junto con sus amigos faltantes; que ni siquiera pensó en sus padres hasta tiempo después, y eso también le provocó dolor.

Pidió un deseo y apagó las diminutas llamas sobre las velas multicolores que formaban rizos, volviendo todo a su alrededor oscuridad.

Apoyó una mano en la mesa, encontrándose con la de Ron bajo su contacto.

Ambos viraron sorprendidos hacia el otro, justo cuando la luz fue encendida; quitaron las manos de la mesa y aparentaron que nada había sucedido.

Las velas volvieron a encenderse al instante. Harry volvió a soplar inútilmente pues las llamas regresaron tras unos instantes.

-¡Fred, George!-

-¡Nosotros no fuimos, fue papá!- corearon a la vez, señalando al señor Arthur que descubierto sonrió con reproche. Su esposa le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de quitar las velas, mojándolas en un pequeño recipiente con agua.

-Quería que Harry me explicara cómo funcionan esas velas muggles...- Ron sonrió por momentos, cabizbajo, escuchando la risa de su amigo a su lado. Observó su mano derecha con un poco de recelo. ¿Qué era ese calor que por momentos había aparecido en su piel, con el sólo contacto de su mejor amigo?

....................................................................

Tras los respectivos abrazos, felicitaciones y (Harry se sonrojó) los múltiples regalos que recibió; todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, bajo las expresas instrucciones de la señora de la casa que sin rechistar no los dejó dormir más allá de las 3 a.m. con la esperanza de que se despertaran más o menos temprano y pudieran salir de compras al callejón Diagon.

Siguió a Ron por el estrecho pasadizo y subieron las torcidas escaleras hasta la habitación. Cada uno cargaba entre sus manos un par de regalos que, tras abrir la puerta y Harry percibir el mismo ambiente cálido producto del anaranjado cuarto de su mejor amigo al prender la luz, dejaron en una de las esquinas, a un lado de los baúles y las escobas.

-Perdona mi regalo, mamá repartió dinero por partes iguales y pues...tú sabes... ¿no?- el chico sintió ante aquellas palabras un fuerte golpe en vertical lastimando su estómago, como si el gran pedazo de pastel le reprochase haber aceptado los obsequios. Cuando contestó, tras unos segundos de duda, su voz sonó extrañamente ronca.

-No tenían que darme nada...con venir aquí era más que suficiente- aunque sus palabras eran sinceras, el tono no convenció a Ron, quien, bajó la cabeza, creyéndose rechazado. Asintió, con Harry dándole la espalda mientras parecía buscar algo entre sus cosas, arrepentido de haber dicho algo. Se quitó los tenis y tras dar un breve vistazo a su amigo, esperando captar su atención sin mucho éxito, se fue quitando la ropa. Cuando le dio la espalda, el joven Potter viró, estando seguro que le observaba hacía segundos. Le vio quitarse el suéter, mostrando la piel lechosa y que se le antojó suave antes de recriminarse a sí mismo, al momento en que Ronald desabrochaba el botón y bajaba el zipper del pantalón, apartó la mirada, sonrojado por completo.

Abrió nuevamente uno de sus regalos, sacando de su interior un pijama color blanco. Se puso de pie observando la suave textura de algodón, dio media vuelta y justo en el instante en que lo dejó en la cama, éste desapareció por manos ajenas.

-No-no tienes que ponértelo...no te preocupes- Ron, ya trepado en el mueble, sostenía contra su pecho el regalo. Parte de la nariz y sus mejillas estaban por completo sonrojadas, acentuando hasta la última peca de su rostro.

El otro suspiró con pesadez, sabiendo la vergüenza que sentía acerca de su posición económica (Que venido el caso, a él no le molestaba), estiró la mano derecha, haciéndole un gesto de devolución inmediata.

-_Quiero_ hacerlo- recibió una negación como única respuesta, el pelirrojo se estaba portando muy infantil, incluso puso sus manos tras la espalda, se bajó de la cama y dio pasos hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a la puerta, protegiendo la prenda. -Ronald, dámelo- sabía que no debía enojarse, pero el bajo autoestima que observaba en los ojos azules nerviosos e inseguros desesperaba hasta el último aliento de calma que poseía. -¡Ron, no seas tonto!- ante el alusivo, negó, enojándose de igual forma.

-¡No! ¡Lo único que...!- perdió las palabras en medio de su alharaca, provocando que el sonrojo aumentara. Tras unos instantes encontró una vía de escape. -¡Tú me tienes lástima!- el trigueño abrió los ojos de par en par, entrecerrándolos cuando la frase lo golpeó y susurrando algo que sonó a un "No te soporto", la furia comenzó.

-¡¿LÁSTIMA?! ¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?!- Harry, sabiendo que sus palabras no del todo bien intencionadas pronto serían contestadas por algo que volvería peor la situación, completó con voz mayor, importándole muy poco que el resto de la casa le escuchara. -¡HEMOS SIGO AMIGOS POR _CINCO_ AÑOS! ¡**CINCO**, con un demonio!- mostró la cifra con su mano izquierda, como si estuviese hablando verdaderamente con un crío. Suspiró con pesadez, controlando nuevamente la ira antes de que se escapara de sus manos. -Eres un idiota- se sorprendió a sí mismo tras la pequeña frase, odiándose y sintiéndose como todo un ruin por haberla dicho. Ron aventó la prenda al suelo con un fuerte golpe y lo hubiera vapuleado ahí mismo (hasta que el trigueño se dejara) de no ser por la mirada verde amenazante que el otro le dirigió. A pesar de ser más pequeño no se dejaría intimidar por alguien que no parecía más fuerte que él. Dio un paso hacia el pelirrojo, retándolo a hacerlo. Alzó la mirada, observándolo interrogante. Dio otro paso hacia él, dejando entre ellos sólo el espacio del pijama en el suelo, a sus pies. Al ver que no se atrevería a empezar una lucha física, le miró con aún más odio, arrugando un poco el espacio entre sus cejas y su nariz, con las mejillas rojas por el enojo.

Ron, que creyó éste le golpearía, cerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás; pero tras unos instantes nada sucedió, lo cual le obligó a observarlo de vuelta.

Harry no traía puestos los lentes ya, dejando ver sus ojos brillantes, desafiándolo; sin embargo, comenzó a desvestirse cuando obtuvo su atención. Primero tomó la playera verde entre sus manos, sin hacer esfuerzo al deslizarla por su cuerpo hasta quitarla, dejando su torso desnudo; tras ello, con una nueva mirada al pelirrojo, se quitó el calzado deportivo, bajó la mirada, desabrochó el botón y abrió la cremallera, quitándose los pantalones con rapidez y maestría furiosa. Arrojó la ropa sobre los tenis y viró hacia el joven Weasley que yacía contra la pared, observando su cuerpo con total sorpresa y nerviosismo color rojo.

Tragó en seco, delineando con la mirada la piel de su compañero hasta darse cuenta de lo que hacía. No es que no lo hubiera pensado, pero definitivamente no se había detenido a observarlo con tanto detalle. Al parecer Harry se dio cuenta de lo que su pelea había provocado porque bajó la mirada al suelo, sostuvo el pijama y lo fue deslizando en su cuerpo, acariciado con dulzura por la suave textura. Cuando hubo terminado, bajo la nuevamente escrutadora y nada discreta observación de su mejor amigo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apenas mirándolo de reojo, susurró aún con resentimiento lo que para Ron fue un alivio y un regaño a la vez. -No vuelvas a decir que te tengo lástima (porque no es así), te golpearé si lo haces- dio media vuelta y sin decir nada más arregló la cama donde ambos dormirían. Se metió entre las colchas, dándole la espalda y conjuró un hechizo, apagando la luz.

El otro admitió su derrota no sin luchar contra sí mismo antes, se metió en la cama cubriéndose con las colchas naranja de los Chudley Cannons y guardó silencio, observando la espalda de su mejor amigo hasta dormir; cuando lo hubo hecho, reconocido por la respiración pausada y profunda, Harry dio media vuelta.

....................................................................

Sin embargo, conforme los días pasaron, sus pequeñas peleas o discusiones en susurros dentro de la habitación, fueron aumentando. El lugar propicio era cuando estaban a solas, pues dejaban de distraerse con la presencia de los demás y sólo colocaban su esmero en el otro. Harry perennemente colocaba _sobre_ _la mesa_ el asunto de su amistad, con la idea de sonsacarle acerca de Hermione con tal suerte que sólo platicaban sobre ellos y los malentendidos que habían tenido e ignorado, desahogando todas sus frustraciones de adolescente.

En esos momentos, a una semana y media de su llegada a la Madriguera, se hallaban nuevamente en la cama, observando el techo cubierto de afiches del equipo preferido de Ron en completo silencio, cuando el último sacó el tema.

-¿Somos amigos, Harry?- el hermoso ángel de ojos verdes, últimamente iracundo y malhumorado, apretó los dientes en molestia antes de controlarse y responder.

-¿Tú qué crees?- el nulo ruido los ahogó por segundos antes de que el otro mostrara sus cartas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me has contado sobre tus tíos?- ¡Vaya pregunta! Harry sin embargo no lo culpó, respiró profundamente, contestando tras hallar la calma. Golpes, maltratos físicos y mentales, los desprecios, la alacena, la ropa de Dudley, la carta de Hogwarts, la escuela, los vecinos; dijo todo, sin vacilación, de lo cual muy poco sabía, mucho sospechaba y otro tanto ni siquiera imaginaba el pelirrojo. Cuando hubo terminado la confesión, contento de que entre ellos se había roto una barrera común entre dos chicos tercos y orgullosos, Harry le deseó las buenas noches.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?- repitió los buenos deseos y fingió quedarse dormido, nuevamente dándole la espalda, mientras, ideaba en su mente un pequeño plan. La mañana de su cumpleaños una lechuza marrón le había despertado, llegando con un regalo (un libro de DCAO avanzado que a Harry le dio muchísima alegría) y una carta de Hermione. Sin embargo en ésta última y en otras que llegaron con el tiempo mientras seguían entablando comunicación sobre sus vacaciones, no se mencionaba ni por un momento a Ron; lo cual comenzó a levantar sus sospechas: Se habían peleado. Se rindió a brazos de Morfeo, decidido a desatar el desastre Weasley que se negaba de todas las maneras posibles confesar, como que su nombre era Harry Potter.

....................................................................

Levantó la vista de la cena que apenas había tocado con el tenedor, bajo la total protesta gentil y amorosa de la señora Molly alegando en contra de su extrema delgadez, resaltando, ante el sonrojo de Harry y la burla de los gemelos y Ginny misma, las siguientes palabras "Eres muy guapo, querido, pero te aseguro que con unos kilos más, ninguna chica se te resistiría".

Ron soltó una risita discreta, observando de reojo la vergüenza que estaba pasando su mejor amigo, rogando al cielo que dejara de decir eso.

-¿Verdad, Ron?- el aludido, obviamente poniendo absoluto cero de atención al discurso de su madre, viró a ella, con un aspecto de distraído que hizo sonreír a Harry. -...que Harry es muy guapo ¿verdad, Ron?- ambos dejaron sus risitas y enseriaron de inmediato. El pelirrojo buscó una salida factible, sonrojado aún más que su cabello: Por una parte, podía decir que no, pero Harry se enojaría y comenzaría a decirle algo como que aún así era más atractivo que él o que así se apoyaban los amigos (con todo el sarcasmo del mundo); y por otra parte podía decir que sí pero... ¿Qué pensaría su mejor amigo?

Tras largos segundos en que odió por primera vez tener toda la atención de la familia en él, bajó la cabeza; avergonzado.

-Sí, sí...es muy guapo- los gemelos rieron, Fred con voz aparentemente casual siguió la pregunta tras dejar de reír al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

-Entonces piensas que Harry es atractivo y guapo... ¿no?- sin pensarlo un solo instante contestó.

-Sí- pero su voz sonó con tal firmeza y convicción distraída que se sorprendió y negó, justo cuando cada uno volvía a sus alimentos. -¡No!- viró hacia Harry, que lo observaba con una mirada extraña, como si mirara por primera vez aquel rostro lechoso que demostraba al máximo la sangre acumulada bajo la piel que la vergüenza podía lograr. -...Es decir,...bueno...ehhh...- como única respuesta, se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca y siguió comiendo, desesperado.

Tras unos instantes todo volvió a la normalidad, las pláticas volvieron entre los integrantes de la familia en pequeños grupos o intercambio de comentarios vagos y casuales, del momento. Excepto en ellos dos.

Harry halló el perfecto momento para llevar a cabo su plan, sonrió con malicia durante algunos instantes; dejando los cubiertos al lado con todo cuidado.

-Ron, ¿Cómo va tu noviazgo con Hermione?- así de simple, llano y explícito. Nada de extrañas y nerviosas divagaciones que no llegaban a ningún lado. ¿Ron se atrevía a no decir nada sobre su relación? Pues bien, él lo obligaría. ¿Lo negaba? Se lo sacaría aunque tuviera fuera a golpes. Tan pronto el cerebro del pelirrojo recibió la información, lo cual tomó muy pocos microsegundos pues al respecto sí se hallaba alerta; escupió el trago de leche que estaba tomando, mojando a Ginny y a George ¿O Fred? de pasada; así como mitad de la mesa; ante el total repudio de ambos.

Comenzó a toser sonoramente, y Harry, un poco arrepentido de sacar el tema (Sólo un poco), le dio de palmadas en la espalda hasta que se hubo calmado.

-¿Ron, querido, estás bien?- asintió, rojo como estaba, y viró hacia él.

-¿Cómo diablos te enteraste?- susurró con molestia por la escena que estaban causando.

-Eso no importa, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- reproche puro fue el que demostró con sus palabras, mientras los demás observaban otra de sus típicas peleas en la semana, curiosos sin poder evitarlo.

-¡No te voy a decir todo lo que hago!- Harry que pensaba, y estaba en lo correcto, que aquel paso a tomar era demasiado importante que precisaba de comunicación entre los considerados "mejores amigos", se mostró indignado y molesto. -¡Es mi maldita vida!- añadió el pelirrojo, mirándolo con cierto desprecio consumible que para Harry Potter fue el detonante. Golpeó la mesa.

-¡Y YO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO, MIERDA!- los siete vasos y las dos jarras (una de café, la otra de leche), así como los platos de astillada porcelana; explotaron en pedazos, derramando su interior por toda la mesa. Harry nuevamente lo miró de mala forma, puesto de pie sin darse cuenta de ello antes de gritar y dañar la vajilla de la familia Weasley; iba a soltarle la alharaca del reproche antes de desear con toda el alma lo siguiente, que escandalizó a los presentes. -¿SABES QUÉ? ¡AL DIABLO CONTIGO! ¡QUE TE COJA VOLDEMORT!- aventó la silla a un lado, partiéndole una pata y se dirigió a las habitaciones, sin volver el rostro enfurecido. Nadie se atrevió a pararle o regañarlo por hacer eso a mitad de la mesa, muy por el contrario, se pusieron de su parte.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡No sé qué diablos le hiciste a Harry, pero vas a pedirle perdón de inmediato!- se puso de pie, observando a su madre, disminuido.

-Pe-Pe... ¡Pero mamá! ¿Por qué te pones de su parte?- al verse en contra de la mayoría, bajó la cabeza y arrastró los pies hacia el pasadizo, cuando desapareció, Molly reparó todo con unos movimientos de varita y volvieron a comer.

Fred, entre aburrido y maravillado dijo la última palabra.

-Ya van a empezar otra vez, parecen novios- George sonrió ante lo que él mismo estaba pensando y tomó un trozo de carne.

....................................................................

-Harry, ábreme- golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, sin embargo, realmente se arrepentía de lo sucedido. -No quería decir eso...-

-Si no hubieras querido no lo habrías dicho- el trigueño sonrió, sabiendo que su plan a pesar de la pequeña y verdadera trifulca en el comedor había ocasionado, iba viento en popa. Muy para sus adentros, rió. -Además...el seguro de tu puerta no sirve- una cabeza roja apareció del otro lado de la puerta, viéndolo acostado en la cama.

....................................................................

-Así que te peleaste con ella- asintió. -Y no han hablado desde antes de mi cumpleaños- nuevamente movió la cabeza afirmativamente. -Ya veo... y no me habías dicho porque te daba pena...- otra vez. -Yo también tengo algo que confesar...- interesado, señaló que continuara. -...Yo ya lo sabía, pero me extraño que no me dijeras nada. Herm me llamó por teléfono, y me lo dijo. Obviamente no te iba a decir nada, por eso no contesté las cartas. Cuando me enteré de "ustedes", dejaste de escribir y bueno... aquí estamos-

-Así que a eso iba todo- fue el turno de Harry para asentir. El pelirrojo suspiró. -Lamento haber dicho lo que dije- ambos asintieron a la vez, sabiendo que el arrepentimiento, no muy común entre ellos, era mutuo. La luz estaba apagada, acostados de lado en la cama, Harry como siempre en el lado izquierdo, ambos viendo al otro fijamente, sonrientes. Como quien no quiere la cosa, un comentario del momento, entre bromas el ojiazul acertó a mencionar algo que le llegó a la mente. -¿Tenemos problemas de autoestima, Harry?- el otro subió las cejas, simpatizante del pensamiento. -Hemos platicado sobre nuestra amistad toda la semana-

-Yo opino que definamos de una vez y no volvamos a tocar el tema a menos que sea de vida o muerte- al ver que el otro no se definía, siempre nervioso; rodó los ojos y él mismo lo dijo. -_Somos_ amigos, mejores amigos para ser sincero. Si hay algo importante que decir, lo diremos ¿Ok?- el pelirrojo asintió, moviendo inconscientemente por centímetros su mano derecha, a poco de ambos, a la altura de su abdomen.

-Mejores amigos- sabían que debía haber un tipo de pacto, un "lo juro" en el corazón o un simple apretón de manos; pero al ver la poca decisión de su amigo, Harry nuevamente tomó, como siempre haría, la iniciativa. Colocó la mano izquierda sobre la que estaba enfrente, logrando un escalofrío en los dos cuando las pieles se rozaron en un dócil contacto de entrega. Nada acostumbrados a tener esos afectos entre ellos, infrecuentes si no de saludos y despedidas se trataba, o de felicitación.

El trigueño suspiró sonoramente, reconociendo el vacío que sentía en el estómago, se relamió los labios y lentamente, como si fuera lo más lógico en el mundo, el movimiento obvio del universo, subió su contacto un poco más, acariciando con suavidad la frágil y perceptible piel del que era sin duda alguna, su mejor amigo. Vio como aquellos ojos azules rompieron el contacto visual, observando cualquier parte naranja de su cuarto en una clara divagación de qué diablos estaba sintiendo; y fue perfecto para él, un "sigue" tan claro que no lo rechazó. Su recorrido, que había parado poco antes del codo, se amplió un poco más, andando con la punta de los dedos la piel que antes pensaba y ahora sabía cremosa. La tentadora invitación de la caricia. Se mordió los labios con deleite al escuchar un suspiro de aprobación que esperaba. Un poco más de presión al momento de colocar sus manos sobre la playera blanca inmaculada, los hombros, el pecho. Sin pensamientos.

Llegó a su abdomen con lentitud, subió a su cuello rozando uno de sus pectorales con picardía; se divirtió cuando Ron cerró los ojos, entreabriendo los labios. En definitiva...eso fue una petición silenciosa, un suspiro que pronunciaría su nombre de no haberle faltado el aire cuando con perfecto cuidado recorrió la silueta de su mandíbula, delineando después de ello su cabello color fuego.

Ante la sorpresa de ambos, Ron tomó su mano viajante entre la suya, recordando con una réplica, el escalofrío que ambos sintieron correcto. La colocó bajo la suya, guiándolo hasta su rostro.

_"Sí, acaríciame...tócame, jamás lo has hecho..." _casi pudo imaginarse Harry las palabras, su garganta se secó y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, siguió el transcurso, deseando que nada rompiese el momento, Dios sabía o el Diablo sabía, adónde se permitirían llegar en su primera noche. Tocó la frente, la nariz, los párpados cerrados, las mejillas calientes y sonrojadas que la luz de la luna le permitía ver, por sí mismo bajó a los labios entreabiertos de su mejor amigo, temblorosos e igualmente cálidos y secos. Con el pulgar los fue delineando hasta dejarlos aún más calientes y palpitantes que segundos antes. Un susurro de Ron contra su mano fue suficiente.

_"¿Qué esperas?"_ Se inclinó un poco, por el temblor del pelirrojo supo que la cama se movió imperceptible también, un poco más... _"A que no te atreves..."_ Harry sonrió, se humedeció los labios y tocó la mano de su mejor amigo con su boca misma, presionando con dulzura un beso que inscribió su dulzura. _"Hazlo, no lo pienses..." _Era exactamente lo que hacían ambos, no pensar en absoluto, sin reflexión, porque de haberlo hecho se habrían detenido por completo, viendo todo lo que existía entre ellos. La mano de Ron desapareció después de un nuevo beso, sólo quedando la propia sobre la boca ajena que le besó la punta de los dedos.

Harry cerró los ojos, con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

Pequeñas chispas de pensamientos quisieron llamar su atención, pero era demasiado tarde, cuando Harry Potter estaba decidido no había quien lo detuviera, ni siquiera su propia conciencia. Sin embargo, escuchó los pequeños susurros de la curiosa voz interna, sólo para deleitarse con ignorarla.

_¿Sería cruel robarle a Hermione el primer beso de Ron, las primeras caricias?_

Eran novios, se habían peleado por tontos malentendidos, pero eso no rompía su relación; bajó un poco más los dedos, arrastrando por momentos los labios con ellos. Pero se sentía tan bien...estar así.

_¿Sería demasiado ruin interponerse entre Hermione y Ron, aunque sólo fuese por una noche?_

_"No, sólo es por una noche...sólo por hoy"_

Quitó la mano por completo, cambiando aquel contacto por sus labios suaves y calientes que entreabiertos fueron recibidos de igual forma por otros similares, temblorosos. Atrapados en un beso, ambos experimentaron lo que jamás por un momento se les había cruzado por la cabeza, pequeños intercambios de miradas sin nada más hasta ahora, el primer beso de Ron, el real de Harry. Algo que él había provocado y a pesar de las mariposas en su estómago, continuaba, delicioso sabor a su mejor amigo.

Se aventuró a romper un poco la dulzura, acariciando con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de Ron, rindiendo por completo cualquier titubeo. Colocó su mano alrededor de la cintura del otro, pegando sus cuerpos e intercambiando fugaces caricias de reconocimiento. La primera vez en que se tocaban de esa forma.

....................................................................

Llevaban bastante tiempo así, sus labios incluso comenzaban a entumirse por el uso desesperado y repentino.

No habían hablado desde su ligera discusión, lo cual significaba que sus labios sólo habían corroído a besos su inocencia, recorridos de cuerpo completo, adorando la piel trigueña, la nívea.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en completo silencio y sin siquiera mirarse demasiado, que Harry era el que llevaba la iniciativa y cumplía deseos, tanto así que se hallaba sobre Ron, entre acostado y demandante en él. La pierna izquierda entre las de Ron, la otra apoyándose en la cama.

Por el momento, Harry centraba toda su atención en besar el cuello nervioso de Ron, mientras acariciaba su torso con total dulzura. Escuchó ronca de deseo aquella voz suplicando palabras de entrega.

-Tengo calor- le observó, pero la mirada no le correspondía, entendió: no debían romper el hechizo, no pensar. Fue subiendo la playera blanca, deslizando a la vez sus manos en la piel que abandonaba. La arrojó hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Le quitó los pantalones y se colocó nuevamente sobre él, sentándose primero sobre su hombría erecta, queriendo acomodarse de tal forma que no lo lastimara; pero el pelirrojo se irguió y comenzó a desvestirle entre besos.

_Hace calor._

....................................................................

Un gemido, no el primero, mucho menos el último, brotó ansioso de los labios rojos.

Harry se detuvo por unos instantes. Había cuidado de no lastimarlo, por lo que con total lentitud y paciencia comenzó a entrar en él, acostumbrando a su cuerpo con caricias de adoración.

Un nuevo empuje. Ron tuvo que contenerse para no gritar, abrió los ojos y ahogó en su garganta la protesta de dolor. _"Un poco más..."_ Harry aprovechó para bajar hasta sus labios, tomando ese grito que le pertenecía sólo a él, sólo por esa noche. Las piernas de su mejor amigo le acariciaron apenas tocándolo, incitándolo a un nuevo dolor que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar.

Cerraron los ojos con fuerza; el joven Potter sintiendo que el estrecho pasaje le volvería loco de dolor y desesperado placer.

Un nuevo beso, reclamando aquellos labios como suyos, fue lo que les entretuvo por momentos, no olvidando pero quizá ignorando su romance aventurado y quizá llegando demasiado lejos.

Cuando lo supo conveniente, un susurro de su ángel siniestro, entró por completo en Ron, saliendo tras unos instantes un poco, quieto.

_"Juguemos a que hacemos el amor..."_

Sin embargo, más que un juego era mejor dicho un pecado prohibido de mejores amigos, uno con novia disfrutando de lo que esa noche aprendía, el otro sintiéndose un vil egoísta, ruin ladronzuelo de besos y sexo.

Con esos pensamientos empezó el vaivén delicioso que por momentos quería dejar en su cuerpo por la eternidad, y que por otros quería acelerar, sabiendo que al final llegaría algo mejor, el ver la nada en brazos de su mejor amigo; haciéndole el amor al que era casi su hermano.

Entre su locura, Harry dio un fuerte mordisco a Ron en los labios, sacándole sangre que detuvo a besos; mientras los jadeos incontenibles llenaban el ambiente. Poco les importaba lo demás.

-_Harry-_ la pronunciación de su nombre en esa voz... ¿Por qué le parecía inusualmente seductora su voz? las ágiles piernas de su amigo le rodearon la cadera, permitiendo una entrada más accesible. -_Harry_- esa voz le pedía a gritos silenciosos que le subiera al cielo. Cuando Ron casi gemía su nombre, ese era el momento preciso de su felicidad. El instante perfecto, sabiendo que lo hacían porque querían, que aquel sexo entre amigos era lo más delicioso que sus inexpertos cuerpos habían probado, desesperantemente correcto.

Pensó en Hermione... ¡Al diablo con ella!

En Ron, ¿Qué pensaría? Él no lo sabría, pero entre sus pensamientos habitaba sólo él, observándolo entrar y salir de él sin detenerse, igualmente suspirar su nombre, casi gritar por el placer. "El-niño-que-vivió" era ahora su amante. Él también pensó en la que era su novia, pero cuando observó a Harry colocar ambas manos en la almohada y entrar con más fuerza, cuando se descubrió susurrando palabras de placer, nuevamente olvidó a la persona que amaba.

....................................................................

Un tímido beso les unió por última vez en la almohada, tranquilizándose ambos de la experiencia que tuvieron juntos.

Ron amó a Harry por esos instantes, producto del embriagante placer que le había entregado.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el joven Potter, con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes, salió de él, lo desmontó y se acostó a un lado, todo terminó; los pensamientos volvieron, el amor desapareció. El placer aún permanecía, la lujuria y cadencia del momento, el deleite de recordarlo; pero más allá sabían que debían regresar al mundo real.

Un beso...para el recuerdo.

Sus miradas se correspondieron una disculpa y ambos viraron hacia su propio lado, dándose la espalda; normalizándose la respiración y los latidos; todo volviendo al lugar apropiado. El amanecer llegaba silencioso, conjugando con sus anaranjados la afición a los Chudley Cannons de Ron, por un momento todo igual exceptuando los dos cuerpos en la cama, sudorosos y aún calientes que habían explotado en perfectos instantes.

Si Ron lo había dudado o negado en el comedor las acciones y veneración eran suficientes para contradecirlo: Sí, de hecho, juzgaba a Harry muy atractivo, ahora sensual y perfecto.

-Creo que debería escribirle a Herm...y pedirle una disculpa- el otro asintió, sonriente, absolutamente todo en el lugar correspondiente. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió, y el pelirrojo pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de reclamar con dolorosa voz lo que había estado pensando en realidad. -¿Por qué no podemos...?- no encontró las palabras, pero sabía que él sí.

-...porque somos amigos- sí, Harry estaba ahí para recordárselo _"Nada de baja autoestima, ¿Eh? No volveremos a tocar el tema si no es cuestión de vida o muerte" _pero a Ron le dolió como si lo fuera. Se hizo fuerte, escuchó al otro suspirar. -Además...eres novio de Hermione- otro inconveniente... -Y la amas- el pelirrojo sonrió con dolor, ese había sido un golpe muy bajo después de su encuentro.

Ron se cubrió el rostro, exhausto y satisfecho, dolido con la realidad que le había escupido a la cara. Maldita realidad.

Harry sintió que dudaba, y puso su mente en blanco. Cerró los ojos, poco antes de que el ruidoso silencio fuera roto por la voz que había dicho y suspirado su nombre con tal hermosura que jamás creyó posible. Sin embargo ahora el tono estaba quebrado por el esfuerzo que le llevaba decirlo, la áspera voz de su mejor amigo diciéndole sin hacerlo aquello que jamás ninguno había dicho.

-Harry...tú sabes que yo...bueno, ¿entiendes? que yo... ¿no?- había querido decirle que le quería, pero no pudo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas que por el momento Harry no podía ver, habrían sido dignas de admiración y ternura.

Tomó la iniciativa, estiró la mano derecha, aún de espaldas, hasta rozar la cintura ajena, donde Ron le esperaba, tomando su mano entre la suya. La voz segura de Harry Potter a punto de caer en el sopor, le indicó su realidad. Triste y menguada, cruel, realidad imposible, violada por la fuerza poderosa de uno mismo.

-Ídem- suspiró, no habían dicho nada, pero las palabras quizá no eran necesarias entre ellos, mejores amigos.

**_¿Fin? Depende de ustedes. Si quieren que continúe: díganme, escríbanlo en compañía de un comentario. Busco de vuestro apoyo, no me hago del rogar. Si no es así, fue un placer escribir para ustedes. =25 Junio 04= Fic número 28, 8º Slash, 4º de Harry Potter, 3º de Harry x Ron._**

****

**_Atentamente,_**

**_Nabichan Saotome._**


	2. Lo que no debió ser

**IDEM: MEJORES AMIGOS**

Clasificación: R

Género: Angst, Slash

Parejas: Harry x Ron / Ron x Hermione

Sinopsis: Pequé de tu cuerpo aún tú perteneciendo a alguien más, probé tu cuerpo exquisito, te demostré sin palabras que ante todo somos mejores amigos. E ingenuo fui al jurar que sólo sería por una noche.

**Capítulo 02. Lo que no debió ser**

Un chico de aspecto seriamente melancólico y deprimido bajó las escaleras oscuras y torcidas de la Madriguera, sus ojos verdes y tristes pasearon en análisis de la casa, ¿Desde cuándo había perdido tanta vida aquella amada vivienda?, caminó el estrecho corredor hasta la cocina entre lentos pasos agobiantes, observando la oscuridad presente bajo los mechones de cabello mojado, negro azabache resaltante con la piel ligeramente trigueña, al poner un pie en la habitación iluminada por rayos de sol una cariñosa voz sorprendida le recibió.

Molly Weasley se acercó a él después de saludarle, percibiendo el aura de tristeza mezclada con resignación que le rodeaba, abrió los brazos un poco y le abrazó, incitándolo a recargarse en su regazo, lo cual sucedió como hacía meses. Harry necesitaba más que nada un aire maternal que le consolase por la nueva pérdida que el silencio no hacía sino alimentar; se afianzó de ella, su ropa, ocultándose con fuerza.

Harry entendía muy tarde su error, el haber -_amado-_ a una persona que no participaría en el futuro, a un imposible. -_Amado-_ porque quizá no era sino atracción momentánea, si es que acaso lo era, o si era sólo simplemente la demostración de su amistad, un cariño verdadero entre dos hermanos.

Error era el no saber si Ron le gustaba antes de siquiera tomar su mano y acariciar la piel lechosa hasta llegar a sus labios, tomar el cuerpo por una noche de dolorosa locura que ahora lloraba.

_"No debí hacerlo...no debí... ¡Maldita sea!"_

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry, cariño? Dime...- poco a poco fue gritando su soledad, el dolor de perder a todas las personas que amaba o acaso conocía y él permanecer inmune ante ataques enemigos. Que los demás pagasen por su existencia: Sacrificio por él. No mencionó el hecho de Ron, le hizo nuevo nombre e inventó excusas para llorar que no sería lo mismo con él. Que jamás serían tan buenos amigos como antes.

El trío estaba perdido.

Conforme los minutos fueron pasando, la calma volvió a él junto con la resolución de olvidar lo que había sucedido y actuar como si la sola idea fuera risible. Se fue soltando de la señora Weasley, no sin antes repasar su abrazo y agradecerle el haber escuchado lo que él llamaba tonterías, así como soportar su presencia. Se limpió el rostro, deshaciéndose del rastro salado de lágrimas, y se ofreció a ayudarle con el desayuno. Cuando ella, con voz maternal, le pidió que hiciera las pases con Ron, él asintió vigoroso, diciendo que actuaría como si nada, nunca, hubiese pasado.

....................................................................

Ron Weasley despertó completamente solo en su habitación, sobre la cama naranja desarreglada, alargó un brazo hacia atrás con el afán de encontrar a su mejor amigo acostado hacia tan sólo dos horas a su lado, pero el intento resultó infructífero. Se sentó en la cama en un movimiento brusco que le cobró con un fuerte cansancio. No estaba a su lado o en otro lado del cuarto, ni siquiera la ropa que habían arrojado a los aires estaba ya decorando el suelo, muy por el contrario se hallaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Habían dicho que lo suyo era imposible, lo comprendía...pero aceptarlo no.

Su propio despertar había sido sólo para verlo, con el instantáneo pensamiento de lo que había sucedido, con tal lucidez como ningún otro hecho estaba presente.

_"Lo nuestro no es imposible...sino jamás hubiese comenzado"_

....................................................................

-¡Ron! Buenos días. Harry estaba a punto de ir a despertarte- Ron viró hacia el chico que ponía los cubiertos, balanceando entre sus brazos unos vasos, una sonrisa fina se dibujó en el rostro trigueño al momento de darle los buenos días y asentir a la alusión mientras le observó sólo por los instantes precisos que le llevó el hecho.

-Buenos días- terminó de poner la mesa, dio media vuelta hacia la señora y al recibir la petición de ir por los chicos, aún dormidos, fue rápidamente hacia el estrecho pasadizo sin siquiera mirar a Ron o lucir enfadado.

El pelirrojo en cambio se quedó llevando los platos a la mesa, esperando que regresara para confirmar aquella "normalidad" que aparentaba, y no tuvo que aguardar mucho para saber de él, ya que tras unos minutos volvió a aparecer, junto con los tres jóvenes que en ropa de dormir entraron. -...dentro de dos horas ¿no?- Fred asintió, saludando a su madre (que servía la comida) con un beso medio adormilado en la frente. -¿Y cómo les va?- George hizo lo mismo, al igual que Ginny, los tres sentándose a la mesa. El primer pelirrojo bostezó con todo cinismo, estirándose deliciosamente mientras contestaba la pregunta de su amigo.

-Un éxito...estamos compitiendo con Zonko. Aunque, bueno, es nuestro día libre y los cuatro chicos que contratamos se harán cargo... Pero luego vas a ir ¿no?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Oye Harry, ¿Si de casualidad hiciéramos un botón que garantice tu preferencia por nosotros, te lo pondrías?- el aludido alzó la ceja derecha, sentándose a la mesa frente a George y como única respuesta alargó la mano hacia él, donde tras una sonrisa fue depositado un botón rojo con letras doradas, citando "Yo voy a Sortilegios Weasley" en forma animada, así como momentos después un dibujo en caricatura de los dos traviesos pelirrojos idénticos que con su mejor cara de ángeles saludaban. Sonrió y se lo puso en la playera negra, compartiendo una mueca de complicidad.

-Y ustedes me harán un muy buen descuento ¿verdad?- ambos alegaron de forma positiva, no pudiendo negar ese capricho a su patrocinador.

Harry sabía que Ron, a su extrema derecha, le observaba rigurosamente pidiendo un poco de su atención; pero sabiendo ya lo que iba a decir, le ignoró y comenzó a desayunar.

....................................................................

La ida al callejón Diagon que se había pospuesto por más de una semana y media, por fin había quedado como fecha definitiva al día siguiente. Las razones por las cuales no habían ido antes eran las constantes peleas de Harry y Ron, que no parecían llevarse bien hasta ese día, aunque la familia entera no supiera el porqué, la mañana siguiente a su encuentro.

Molly Weasley les dio permiso de retirarse de la mesa no sin antes colocar los platos del desayuno en el fregadero, donde por mágicas maneras se lavarían solos. Harry salía al jardín junto con Fred, George y Ginny, y justo cuando la señora de la casa iba a preguntar a Ron sobre su pelea de la noche anterior, mientras pensaba porqué no habían hecho las pases, el trigueño se asomó nuevamente a la cocina, interrumpiendo sus propósitos.

-Ron ¿Vas a venir o no?- el pelirrojo se puso en pie, aliviado de que no le ignorase, le siguió lleno de entusiasmo, con la esperanza de que platicarían, después de dar una excusa a sus hermanos.

....................................................................

Harry y Ron caminaban en silencio ya alejados de la Madriguera, siguiendo el suave sendero de arenosa textura que formaba un camino hacia donde Harry no conocía, contrario a la montaña; por propia petición del último habían dejado a sus hermanos jugando la nueva actividad muggle enseñada por el jovencito Potter: Football. Gracias por supuesto a los tesoros del señor Weasley.

Al ver que no se decidía a hablar y por otra parte deseoso de zanjar el tema, Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de Ron con un gentil carraspeo, animado por su propia curiosidad de saber lo que le comía la cabeza justo en esos instantes, y ante su propio reproche, si estaba pensando en él.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- la pregunta que sonó amable y fácil no tuvo igual contestación, los ojos azules de su mejor amigo se negaron a observarle más allá de unos instantes de reconocimiento, prefiriendo al brillo de mediodía que lastimaba las pupilas delicadas. Pareció pensarlo profundamente antes de poder liar coherente la primera idea racional que se cruzó a su paso, no por un segundo la más adecuada, pero la más obvia en definitiva.

-Voy a escribirle a Hermione...para disculparme- Harry le observó incrédulo, concentrándose en los rasgos avergonzados de su mejor amigo, pero cuando comprendió tras unos segundos que nada sacaría de aquella cabeza dura ni de sí mismo, le siguió la corriente.

-Me alegra. ¿Por qué se pelearon?- sonrió sinceramente, aquel podía ser otro paso hacia atrás, hacia su realidad de todos los días, no cuando uno se encontraba en brazos de otro haciéndose el amor.

-Una tontería...yo...bueno, ella me dijo que...tú sabes...que ella...- hizo un gesto con la mano, como si eso manifestara sus palabras confusas. Sin embargo Harry no tardó mucho en saber de lo que se trataba, no por nada eran los mejores amigos. Siguiendo caminando hacia ningún lugar en particular, con voz inusualmente segura terminó la frase.

-...Que te amaba ¿No?- el tono de voz que usó fue totalmente plano, sin emoción ni los sentimientos que había querido escuchar Ron de su parte. Un poco de aliento, quizá...un poco de otros demonios expresados en palabras...

-Sí...y...- se criticó de tonto por haber empezado precisamente por esa parte, alzó el rostro susurrando las dos palabras y observó los ojos verdes que no le perdían de vista; por lo que Harry pudo unir los cabos, sonrojándose de pronto por el recuerdo de la noche pasada y el conocimiento de que Ron también pensaba en ello.

-...y tú no dijiste nada- sí, eso no era como el "Idem", simplemente había sido el silencio del otro lado de la línea telefónica; y había enfurecido a Hermione. Harry asintió en comprensión ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a un "te quiero", tan diferentes de las chicas. -...pues no es precisamente una tontería- dejó de observarle, reanudando el paso. -...debiste decirle que la amas- Ron le observó incrédulo, su fugaz plan echado a perder.

-¿Y si no fuera así?- se detuvo en seco tal y como el pelirrojo lo había hecho, un par de pasos adelante viró hacia él, dando media vuelta, decidido a dejarle en claro que lo de ellos no volvería a pasar.

-Pero lo es, Ron...y tú y yo...- sin embargo el brillo azul melancólico le hizo callar, descubriendo en los orbes celestiales un deseo que su mente no pudo procesar con rapidez, demasiado sorprendido para evitar lo que al final y al cabo fue irremediable.

Ron le tomó por los hombros halándolo fuerte hacia su cuerpo, dejando sólo un corto espacio entre ellos, no lo suficiente para no sentir el sorprendido aliento de su compañero golpear sus labios entreabiertos, agachó un poco el rostro, inclinándose hacia la derecha para tener mejor acceso a él, sin dejarlo de ver un segundo, retándolo a negarse. Tentó varias veces en acercarse lentamente, sonriendo con complicidad por el sonrojo que demostraba Harry, que al comprender lo que sucedía retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos, soltándose con un fuerte empujón al otro; sólo para esta vez ser besado a la fuerza; Ron sosteniéndolo por la ropa.

Con aún las manos en el pecho del otro, cerró los ojos, callando a la maldita conciencia con el fuerte hechizo que Ron había inventado para él, correspondió el beso, entreabriendo los labios de igual forma curiosa. Bajó un poco su contacto ahora suave, recorriendo lentamente la piel ya conocida por sobre la ropa y justo fue cuando se descubrió introduciendo las manos bajo la playera del otro, percibiendo el ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo, que rompió el beso, empujando a su desprevenido amigo, y tirándolo al suelo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sólo para después recordar su decisión. Bajó la mirada verde arrepentida y musitó las palabras exactas que pudieron golpear a su compañero aún tirado en el terreno, sentado con ambas manos sosteniendo su peso. -Escríbele a Hermione y salúdala de mi parte- pasó a su lado sin observarlo, regresando.

....................................................................

En su cabeza oyó nuevamente las palabras frías, odiando el tono sin realmente tal, que le había abandonado en el suelo, lejos de la casa y de una reconciliación amigable. Subió las escaleras haciendo un gran estruendo, marcando cada uno de sus pasos por si Harry estaba cerca para poder escuchar su berrinche; con la única suerte de que un gemelo abrió la puerta justo cuando pasaba delante de su rellano, observándolo con aire autosuficiente.

-¿Sabes? Las escaleras no confesaran nada - una suave risa de parte de tres personas, dos idénticas y el que en primer lugar había sido objeto de su búsqueda, le llamaron la atención hacia el interior del cuarto, donde Harry jugaba cartas en una de las camas junto con George que en esos momentos de distracción del pequeño se escabullo adelante observando la mano del trigueño, maldijo en voz alta captando esta vez la curiosidad de todos; la escena hizo enojar a Ron nuevamente. Les ignoró y siguió subiendo las escaleras con igual fuerza. Fred, recargado en el marco de la puerta vio a su hermano desaparecer en su propio cuarto. -A que se pelearon ¿No?- susurró un poco aburrido de la que ya era rutina.

-Sí- la tierna voz de Harry le contestó, observándolo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. -¡GEORGE!-

....................................................................

El penúltimo de los Weasley azotó la puerta de su habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama sólo un momento antes de ponerse en pie susurrando maldiciones, caminando hasta el destartalado escritorio bajo la pequeña ventana. Se sentó en la silla que empero de su ligero peso rechinó. Dio un golpe a la madera, haciendo que el cajón derecho, a unos pocos centímetros de su costado, saliera casi disparado hasta separarse de los goznes. Sacó unos pedazos de pergamino en limpio entre todas las cosas restantes que un adolescente pudiera guardar, así como un tintero casi vacío y una pluma de águila gris rota a la mitad.

Vapuleó el escritorio de tal forma que el cajón volvió a su lugar.

Abrió el tintero, humedeció la punta de la pluma en él, y tomando un trozo de papel, comenzó a escribir sumido en sus propios pensamientos, muy alejados de la vengativa carta a su novia enfurecida que era echa sólo para poner a Harry en su lugar.

...Pero por otro lado, ¿Qué había esperado obtener de Harry al pronunciar aquella misiva? ¿Celos? Porque así había sido planeado en un principio... ¿No? ¿O era sólo otro pretexto para besar sus labios?

_Hermione:_

_Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas de la escuela. ¿Nos vemos a las 10:00 a.m. frente al Caldero Chorreante?_

_Perdona lo del otro día._

_Besos, tu novio._

_PD: Sí te amo._

...Porque de hecho era así ¿No?

Cerró los ojos, reclinando hacia atrás la silla, de lo único que estaba seguro, ya no de si le gustaba o no Harry, si quería que estuviera celoso, o si estaba convencido de no había sido un sueño, era que en efecto amaba a su siempre insoportable Hermione.

....................................................................

Era domingo, ya hacía varios minutos que estaban en el Callejón Diagon, enfrente del Caldero Chorreante unos cuantos minutos antes de las diez de la mañana, a lo que Ron pretextó Harry había invitado a Hermione el día anterior para verles y hacer las compras juntos, lo cual por obvias razones significó el enojo de parte del trigueño, indignado de que no dijeran la verdad. No que se hablaran mucho desde el día anterior, ya que no era así, y por fortuna no se pusieron a pelear.

Un minuto antes de la hora indicada, Hermione se reunió con la Señora Weasley, Ginny, Harry y Ron, dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla a su novio, zanjada la pelea.

-Buenos días Ron, señora Weasley, Ginny... ¡Harry!- no es que se sorprendiera de verlo, ya que había mantenido comunicación con él durante el verano; pero el tenerlo en persona le dio mucho gusto. -Gracias por lo del otro día, me ayudaste tanto...- también le dio un beso, aunque ahora decidido en agradecimiento; haciendo enojar a uno de los testigos cuando ambos se abrazaron y Harry le susurró unas palabras al oído, no sin dejar de verlo justamente a él con una mueca extraña. -Lo supuse. Gracias nuevamente- al separarse, el joven Potter ya sin observar a Ron, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, después de haberle confesado que le daba alegría la reconciliación, y que entendiera al pelirrojo, al no saber cómo confesarse.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que no podamos siquiera entrar a Flourish & Blotts- asintieron como única respuesta y fueron de compras.

....................................................................

Horas más tarde, ya sin supervisión adulta, cuatro chicos, dos de ellos niñas, una menor que la otra por un año, ambas muy bonitas, los dos chicos altos, delgados y atractivos, en especial el más bajo y de apariencia infantil, un joven trigueño de ojos verdes y cabello azabache alborotado que lucía nervioso, presidiendo la comitiva por unos cuantos pasos de adelanto, incluso un poco antes que el pelirrojo que le observaba de mala forma, a un lado de su novia; paseaban por las amplias y bulliciosas calles de Hogsmeade en busca de más tiendas de ropa.

Harry llevaba entre sus manos unas bolsas con lo que sería su nuevo atuendo, sin embargo, parecía no estar satisfecho.

-¿Y a quién debemos venerar de haberte convencido?- Harry no lo pensó mucho, tenía la respuesta en la lengua, sin embargo antes de decir sus palabras se dirigió a un escaparate juvenil donde observo unos maniquíes que parecían lo suficientemente pagados de sí mismos, no que él fuera a verse tan alto y musculoso como ellos al vestirse con esa ropa, ya que no sería así ni soñando; pero el título "PKDO" en letras informales realmente le había llamado la atención. Los demás le siguieron mientras él abría la puerta con su sola presencia en ella.

-Fred me dijo anoche que necesitaba un cambio...- pasaron, no era una tienda tan grande como aquellas departamentales en el Mundo Muggle, pero lucía excepcionalmente elegante y moderna, un rotundo giro en su universo.

Sin esperar siquiera instrucciones Hermione y Ginny se separaron del grupo, comenzando a recorrer la tienda como sólo un par de chicas podía hacerlo.

La ropa no se encontraba en habitual orden colgada en múltiples ganchos que dificultaban el paso y al final se caerían y estropearían, ni encajonada en la pared mostrando un abrumador número de prendas; sólo un ejemplo de cada una se hallaba expuesto bajo cristal a lo largo y ancho de las paredes blancas con detalles rojos, respetando un considerable espacio entre cada conjunto.

Bajo la emoción disfrazada de cortesía de los dependientes, y la diversión de sus amigos, Harry Potter consiguió un nuevo completo enorme guardarropa y calzado, teniendo que encoger todo y guardarlo en una sola bolsa blanca con las letras rojas de la que sería ahora su tienda favorita. Se hallaba exhausto y Ron otro tanto, ignorando cómo las dos jóvenes parecían inmunes a las horas después del permiso de la Señora Weasley. Había gastado casi trescientos galeones, pero como todos le convencieron, James y Lily habrían gastado mucho más en su guardarropa, además, le habían hecho un considerable descuento que ¿Cómo rechazar?

Salió del probador por última vez, portando un conjunto para celebrar la reunión, con lo que Ginny recordó porqué se había enamorado de él en un principio.

-¿Tan bien me veo?- dio una torpe vuelta, como si con ello fuese capaz de verse en su infantil gesto. Llevaba una camisa negra de mangas largas, y un pantalón de mezclilla oscura así como unos zapatos-tenis en varias tonalidades nocturnas; nada del otro mundo pero la perfecta talla para él dejaba ver lo que la ropa de Dudley ocultaba bajo una delgada capa de descuido y vagabundeo, y lo que las túnicas guardaban en los sueños de sus admiradores: un precioso cuerpo y valga decir que la mirada de Ron se detuvo en su cadera, un muy lindo trasero, el cual...le trajo recuerdos incómodos, sabiendo que no podría expresarlos ahora que Hermione estaba ahí, porque de no ser así habría tomado a Harry contra la pared del probador.

-¡Ahhh, me van a matar!- Hermione dio un pequeño grito desesperado, se despidió de Ginny y Harry explicando que había quedado con sus padres fuera del Caldero Chorreante a las 7 de la noche, quince minutos para la hora y ellos aún allí. Tomó la mano de Ron, halándolo con la obvia incitación de que le fuera a dejar como todo buen caballero a su dama, y tras una furibunda mirada de advertencia obtuvo su nervioso asentimiento. -Adiós chicos- dio media vuelta, llevándolo hasta la salida bajo la mirada divertida de los testigos.

-¡Eh! ¿En dónde nos vemos?- dijo siendo casi arrastrado fuera de la tienda.

-¡En la tienda de los gemelos!- le alcanzó a gritar Harry, compartiendo una sonrisa con la pelirroja. Recordando algo importante el trigueño se detuvo, sacando el botón de preferencia que había prometido y colocándolo en su camisa lo accionó.

Comenzaba a caer la noche cuando ambos se dirigieron a Sortilegios Weasley.

....................................................................

Le tomó de la mano a su amiga, abriéndose paso entre una verdadera multitud formada para entrar a la tienda.

-Se me olvidó que era domingo...- Harry se agachó, abriéndose paso entre las cuatro filas de cerca de cincuenta personas de todas las edades y características, reunidas ahí sólo para conseguir un ejemplo de las fechorías de los gemelos. Tuvieron que empujar a varios despistados que por poco los aplastan contra el piso, y pisotear a otros tantos que también lo hacían, aún agachados lo suficiente para no ser visto entre la marea de gente reunida, incluso tapando el acceso de varias tiendas que de cuando en cuando reclamaban a los Weasley, y en otros instantes le agradecían por haber traído a la gente de vuelta a aquel olvidado pasaje; lograron llegar a la entrada, pero Harry que acababa de voltear para cerciorarse del buen estado de la pelirroja, chocó contra alguien que evitaba ese tipo de intrusiones.

-Buen intento. ¡A la fila!- se puso en pie, reconociendo la voz, sorprendido del tono autoritario que supuso en ocasiones así heredaba de su madre. -¡Eh, Harry, hermano!- suave, divertido, ese sí era uno de los gemelos. -No te reconocí. ¡Ah, Ginny! Pasen, pasen...- entre varios abucheos los impacientes se amotinaron contra las entradas abiertas de par en par, en total desacuerdo. -¡Callen! ¡He aquí nuestro patrocinador: Harry Potter!- si lo que quería era menguar los ánimos, en definitiva no lo logró; aunque eso sí, los gritos y abucheos callaron por completo. Ahora sólo era alegría.

....................................................................

-Esto ha sido la locura desde el inicio de vacaciones. Mamá dijo que en estas temporadas quizá preferiríamos cerrar ya que la gente tiende a desaparecer de las ciudades, pero ¡Hombre, el rumor de la tienda se ha extendido tanto que ahora vienen turistas!- Harry rió satisfecho ante el comentario, aquella pizca de buen humor era definitivamente lo que necesitaba en esos instantes. Tomó una de las escobas, comenzando a barrer en el local, ya habiendo cerrado a las nueve de la noche y después de divertirse jugando al vendedor con dinero de verdad, ahora sólo quedaba limpiar, hacer el inventario de lo "perdido" y dejar todo en orden antes de partir a casa; lo cual harían mediante el Autobús Noctámbulo. Fred intentó quitarle la escoba a Harry, quien ya iba por la mitad de la tienda; y se liaron en una pequeña lucha, cada quien halando el objeto hacia su lado. -No tienes...que...hacer...esto- George, que con su varita colocaba en lo alto unos frascos de dulces que hacían crecer cabello por todas partes, viró hacia ambos, así como Ginny, que hacía el inventario.

-Harry, deja...siempre lo hacemos con magia- entre la mitad de oscuridad que anunciaba Sortilegios Weasley había cerrado, se pudo distinguir la sonrisa traviesa de Fred que en esos momentos acababa de soltar la escoba, dejando que Harry cayera hacia atrás con tal suerte y tan poca pista de lo que sucedería, que se golpeó la espalda baja en uno de los pequeños exhibidores de cristal, sólo alcanzándose a sostener de la vitrina, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su mano; alcanzando después el borde del mostrador a un lado, soltando la escoba y acomodándose de espaldas a ellos mientras se sostenía en pie, percatando que la pequeña vitrina se había roto y entre los cristales en pedazos unas ligeras gotas de su sangre adornaban los dulces más caros y especiales.

-¡Mierda!- se oyeron a coro los gemelos mientras la puerta se abría y una chica un poco asustada gritaba al intruso un poco embotado con sus  pensamientos, "¡Ya cerramos!". Ron puso mala cara, cerró la puerta, encendió las luces restantes y se quedó boquiabierto por la escena que encontró.

Fred acababa de deslizar las manos bajo la camisa negra de Harry, alzándola poco a poco hasta descubrir la mitad de ella. Una fea larga línea horizontal comenzándose a hinchar en la piel trigueña se abrió con un brusco movimiento del joven Potter cuando el pelirrojo pasó la mano cerca de la herida.

Sin embargo el ligero maltrato que había sufrido su mejor amigo no era lo que le llamaba la atención, sino la posición en que estaban. Él frente al mostrador, con parte del cuerpo y ambas manos recargadas en el largo cristal, con la camisa subida y una posición no muy propia sabiendo que el chico Weasley se hallaba a su espalda, muy cerca, acariciando la piel lastimada y enrojecida comenzando a sangrar. El humor de Ron ennegreció cuando Fred colocó la palma entera a pocos milímetros del pantalón de Harry, y se desató cuando George, a un lado de su igual tomó la mano del joven Potter, percibiendo sangre en sus dedos.

Ron no supo lo que hacía cuando caminó decidido hasta ellos, apartó a Fred de un empujón y rompió el contacto de George forzando sus dedos a soltar a Harry; no sin después colocarse a la defensiva, de espaldas al ojiverde que le observaba estupefacto, a él y a Fred, que había lanzando un fuerte puñetazo en venganza.

....................................................................

El regreso a la Madriguera había estado envuelto de un molesto zumbido de abejas, el silencio más incómodo que hubieran experimentado. Los brincos agresivos y caídas dentro del Autobús Noctámbulo no hicieron sino empeorar el humor de los cinco chicos, incluso de Ginny, que había ayudado a separar a sus hermanos de lo que se había vuelto una lucha desigual. Ron contra los gemelos, y Harry en medio de toda la trifulca había recibido un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo enfurecer. El hermoso ángel cayó del cielo y dejó a los tres tan embotados que toda guerra terminó, llevándose las razones al olvido.

El recibimiento de la señora Weasley había sido de todo menos agradable.

Los chicos se sentaron en la sala a explicar su inaceptable conducta, por supuesto culpando al de junto para salvar su libertad. Molly sacó su varita, comenzando a curar a los afectados mientras escuchaba lo que tenían que decir. El primero en declarar fue George, que con lujo de detalle comentó "el agresivo modo en que llegó Ron a golpearlos a todos", versión en la cual incluso Ginny había sido vapuleada por un irreal hermano enloquecido por la furia y el alcohol desmedido.

Los moretones en el rostro del gemelo desaparecieron casi por completo y la hinchazón de su mejilla izquierda, donde Harry había dejado la huella de su puño, comenzaba a ceder. Sin embargo, ya volada la imaginación fue imposible contener el cuento relatado por el joven, así como las intervenciones de Fred y ocasionalmente de una muy divertida Ginny, bajo claro las calladas negaciones de Ron.

-...tomó una de las cajas...-

-¡Y la aventó contra Harry!-

-¡Nosotros apenas nos íbamos poniendo de pie cuando ya lo tenía contra la pared!- completó la hermana menor.

-¡Uno de nuestros clientes había olvidado su cartera (yo como buen niño Fred la guardé en lugar seguro), regresó por ella y entonces...!-

-¡Ron fue hasta la puerta, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y lanzándolo contra nosotros...!-

-¡Nos volvió a tirar al suelo, mamá! Luego regresó con Harry, le obligó a comer unas grageas explosivas y...-

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!- el fuerte grito hizo tal silencio que las voces traviesas parecían nunca haber estado ahí. Suspiró con profundidad, recordando tranquilizarse y virando hacia el chico que se hallaba curando en esos instantes, intentando desaparecer el ojo morado y la herida en sus labios, esperó sus palabras -¿Ron?- el pelirrojo se hundió en el sofá.

-¡Cuando entré estaban lastimando a Harry! ¡Yo sólo lo defendí! Luego...pues...es decir ¡Todos empezamos!- la mueca de indignación, furia y horror de Molly desapareció cuando preocupadamente dirigió la vista hacia el trigueño que dejó de sonreír al percatar la atención en él.

-Harry, querido, ¿Cuál de estos monstruos te hizo daño?-

-¡¿Monstruos?!- corearon los gemelos, Ron, a un lado de su mejor amigo también salió a la defensiva.

-¡Ey!-

-¡SILENCIO!- la mirada asesina de su madre les hizo callar, pareciendo pequeños niños de Kinder al ser víctima de tal observación. -¿Y bien, Harry?- el aludido bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que desilusionaría a sus amigos al decir la verdad, pero por otra parte, no podía permitir que los castigaran de por vida, aunque la idea se le antojase.

-Bueno...emmm...Fred y yo jugábamos, y...ehhh..._ca_ y rompí una vitrina con la espalda; los gemelos intentaban saber qué tan grave era mientras Ron entraba en la tienda y cuando nos vio... CREY" que ellos me estaban golpeando así que...quiso defenderme, y pues, ya ve...- señaló a los tres chicos enfrente de él, golpeados, sangrando y de muy mal humor por él. -Todo fue un malentendido, señora Weasley. Se lo juro- la promesa de Harry junto con la cara de dolencia y arrepentimiento (fingido) de los cuatro hermanos fue suficiente.

-Está bien, Harry...yo sé que tú nunca me mentirías- los chicos Weasley se abstuvieron por su propio bien de comentarios sarcásticos. -A ver, querido, quítate la camisa, necesito saber qué tan profundo fue...- Ron, a su lado, se sonrojó; observándolo virar hacia él, sabiendo bien que compartían pensamientos.

-¡Fue sólo un rasguño!- negó rápidamente, sin embargo al ver la mirada de convencimiento de Molly lo pensó dos veces. Como toda respuesta se puso de pie, desabotonó la camisa, la colocó en el sillón; y se colocó de espaldas a la mujer, que sentada inmediatamente exclamó su desaprobación.

-¡Dios, Harry!- incluso él la observó de reojo, un poco nervioso, no había sido tan grave como para exaltarse así ¿o sí?; los cuatro hermanos se pusieron de pie velozmente y fueron a observar el motivo de tal exaltación. -¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- Molly pasó suavemente su mano izquierda por la bronceada espalda.

-¿Heridas de batalla, Harry?- dijo George en doble sentido, solazado con la situación de ver su piel fuertemente rasguñada. El chico de ojos verdes entendió la indirecta que él mismo se habría lanzado y avergonzado contestó una desesperada negativa.

-¡No! ¡No fue eso! Fue por...- interrumpido por la voz de Fred había olvidado lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué exactamente no fue?- Harry dio varios pasos torpes adelante, media vuelta junto con una mirada furiosa que sólo duró un instante a su mejor amigo, y colocándose la camisa salió corriendo a las habitaciones.

....................................................................

Sus ojos azules observándolo, las manos blancas acariciando su piel, el aroma fresco de su cabello suave, los labios correspondiendo a su locura y los estremecimientos cada vez que osaba alejarse un poco más, ir un poco más allá de su relación, o su voz...diciéndole entre líneas que le quería y que por aquella única noche sólo serían ellos dos entre nubes de mentiras. Harry no sabía lo que más le gustaba. Y dolía pensar que creyéndolo suyo, aún teniendo la certeza de ignorar a su conciencia, jamás, ni por un segundo le había pertenecido más allá del cuerpo.

Tonto de sí al creer que había sido sólo por ese día, no que unas pocas horas serían catástrofe para su amistad, el trío de Gryffindor vendido por un poco de sexo e idolatría. También creer que podía fingir para siempre que ver a Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano o intercambiando miradas pensando que nadie les veía, no le dolía o siquiera le provocaba enfermedad, celos de una criatura verde incitándolo a asesinarlos de forma lenta y dolorosa tal y como él se ahogaba en depresión; había sido un pensamiento ingenuo.

¡Dios! Tan sólo pensar en olvidar a Ron era absurdo.

Su torso desnudo subía y bajaba con alarmante lentitud, casi sin movimiento; acostado sin reserva en la cama naranja, parpadeando de vez en cuando el llamativo color del techo que en aquellos instantes lucía interesante.

¿Por qué Ron no se permitía olvidar y le dejaba sollozar en silencio lo que pudo haber sido, atormentarse con el recuerdo hasta que éste tomase su cordura y le llevara a un infierno disfrazado de paraíso? Pues lo que había prometido ser por una noche la mayor felicidad de su vida, tenerlo sólo para sí y nadie más, se estaba convirtiendo en un rotundo fracaso.

Sin aviso Ron entró a la habitación, abriendo y cerrando la puerta a su paso; percibiendo en medio de la confusa oscuridad a su mejor amigo recostado en la cama, un ligero cuerpo de hermosura que en aquellos instantes se mantenía inmóvil, como si estuviese dormido.

-Mamá está muy preocupada porque no bajaste a cenar...se puso a llorar...- Harry no agradeció en absoluto la pequeña llama de culpa, opacada y finalmente desaparecida por el enojo y la tristeza. -Dijo que nos estabas ocultando algo y que...que ella sólo estaba preocupada. Creyó que te habían hecho daño- ¿Daño, más daño que el que le hacía su niño de ojos azules? Harry sonrió ante la alegoría. -Mamá te quiere mucho...no deberías ponerte así por ella- Harry ésta ocasión sí río, doloroso y casi maniático, lo cual hizo a retroceder al pelirrojo que con pequeños pasos se había acercado hasta él.

-¿Realmente crees que estoy así por tu madre?- se sentó en completo silencio, colocando los pies en el suelo hacia donde estaba parado Ron; recargándose sobre sus piernas, en un acto de sensata explicación. -No puedo olvidarlo, es absurdo ¡Era sólo una noche! ¡Tú y yo lo sabíamos!- el pelirrojo se tensó, observando entre las sombras a Harry, sorprendido por su abierta declaración de sexo casual. Sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que ninguno de los dos lo quería así, por más que intentaran convencerse de su error. Quería decir algo a favor de su relación, alentar un nuevo paso definitivo, pero sabía lo que diría, y eso lo haría pensar; justamente la posición innecesaria en su romance.

-¿Por qué...?- tentado, se colocó en cuclillas, incitándolo mientras recorría lentamente sus piernas en pijama con los largos dedos, subiendo quizá a un nivel poco decoroso de caricia. _"Dime que no, dime que sí..."_ ¿Cuándo habría pensado que él sería capaz de rebajarse de esa forma por él, por lo que terminaría siendo sólo una noche más? Harry no se inmutó ante su contacto, por el contrario, se tensó en desacuerdo, sintiéndose utilizado.

-Amas a Hermione ¿Te lo deletreó?- Ron acercó sus labios a su rostro, queriendo callar las palabras que le hacían daño. Sin embargo, unas fuertes manos le asieron por los brazos y alejaron de él. -Suéltame- Harry le dejó caer al suelo sin consideración, mientras pronunciaba su fría sentencia, lo cual hizo enloquecer de ira al pelirrojo, y a sí mismo su propia fuerza le brindó la pasión desenfrenada de odiar el contacto que había extrañado.

-¿POR QUÉ NO LO DICES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?- se puso en pie, humillado, encarando al joven Potter que de igual forma se había alejado de la cama, en ella encontrándose la incitación del pecado, el suave paraíso consumado; ambos a muy poco de la puerta comenzaron a pelear.

_No me incites, te puedo lastimar._

Ron le tomó con fuerza del brazo izquierdo cuando le ignoró. -¡DILO! ¡A QUE TE MUERES DE GANAS DE HACERLO!- Harry estaba harto del intento de Weasley de hacerse el fuerte cuando era notable que no se dejaría manipular. Viró hacia él, enfurecido, y le golpeó de tal forma en la nariz que se oyó un crujido y la exclamación de dolor no tardó nada en llegar, incluso antes de que bajara el puño por completo. Ron le soltó, llevándose la mano al rostro.

_No me hagas decirte la verdad, permíteme mentirte una noche más._

_No quiero decirte que lo nuestro no debió ser._

Debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no hacerlo, no se dio cuenta de cuando las crueles palabras salieron de sus labios y no pudo contenerse.

-Fue sólo sexo, jamás dije que te amara-

No me porto cruel, ésta simplemente es parte de mi personalidad. Como verán el capítulo fue muy ligero, menos Angst y un poco de normalidad en sus vidas, pero sólo un poco para no perder la costumbre; sin embargo en el próximo capítulo estrenaré nuevas parejas Slash y posibilidades en lo que Harry y Ron se dan cuenta de que pueden estar juntos, como debió ser ¿no? =04 Julio 04=

Harry Potter, sus personajes y referencias son propiedad exclusiva y absoluta de J. K. Rowling. La trama e idea de "Idem: Mejores amigos" me pertenece enteramente, he creado esta ficticia redacción sin afán ni resultado de lucro económico y sin pretensión de robar gloria a quien (léase Rowling) gloria merece.

Idem, Nabichan Saotome.


	3. Te necesito

**Idem: Mejores amigos**

Clasificación: R

Género: Angst, Slash

Parejas: Harry x Ron / Ron x Hermione / Harry x ¿?

Sinopsis: Pequé de tu cuerpo aún tú perteneciendo a alguien más, probé tu cuerpo exquisito, te demostré sin palabras que ante todo somos mejores amigos. E ingenuo fui al jurar que sólo sería por una noche.

**Muchísimas gracias a, (este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a ustedes por su magníficos reviews)**: Alvaro, Bakura, Jey, Kmy Kusanagi, Kote, Maite Zaitut, Nevichii-1720, Palimpsesto, Ren Wiggin, Rosa E, Ruri, Sandy,

Ariadnacreta: Sorry...realmente perdóname porque el segundo capítulo no fue tan bueno como el primero, pero en fin...la inspiración no llegó y tuve que conformarme con mi redacción. Espero que éste episodio sea suficiente para que me perdones.

Naria Burrfoot: Sorry, bishoujo. Exagero un poco mis reacciones, la cuestión no era dejarlo, sino las constantes críticas de mi fic hacen que yo recapacite y vea si voy por buen camino. Si no me escriben por ende tardo un poco más, pero je, ok, necesito unos zapes por lo que dije. Déjate el cabello, al pobre ordenador y sigue leyendo. Espero que me luego me digas qué te pareció éste capítulo ¿Vale? Besos.

PotterGrangerHermione: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme. En cuanto a las ordenes de Harry x Remus y Harry x Ron, no conozco ninguna, pero siempre podemos hacer una ¿no lo crees? Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerla si tan sólo me echas la mano diciéndome qué se necesita o qué incluye, veo que eres miembro de tres, así que bien puedes saberlo. Sería bonito ¿no? Mil kisses.

**Capítulo 03. Te necesito **

Fuera. Una simple y breve palabra fue el necesitado aliciente, Harry giró la perilla en completo silencio, observando a _su_ pelirrojo sentarse en la cama lentamente con ambas manos en el rostro queriendo ocultar el dolor tanto físico como mental, abrió la puerta y sin decir nada más, un perdón o un te quiero que juraba quería pronunciar, salió del cuarto aún observándolo, mientras éste era vencido por la inminente depresión.

Harry esperó a calmarse, recargado en la puerta recién cerrada, y tras varios minutos de frío silencio bajó las escaleras, hacia la única otra habitación en que buscaría refugio.

Tocó a la puerta dos veces y no hubo esperado mucho cuando unos pasos se escucharon, y la entrada se abrió en medio de la oscuridad.

La persona que apareció del otro lado no se sorprendió por su presencia, muy por el contrario parecía estarlo esperando; con un gesto le indicó que entrara, a lo que obedeció de inmediato, agradecido.

Fred fue hacia las dos camas individuales, una mirada a su hermano, que estaba de pie en medio del cuarto, y ambos empujaban los muebles hasta formar uno más grande, George tomó su varita del buró y apuntó a las colchas, que se unieron con sus gemelas. Harry no observó la sonrisa de invitación que ni por un segundo interrumpió el cómodo silencio; simplemente trepó en la cama, quedando en el centro y acomodándose entre las sábanas, ambos brazos ligeramente sobre su pecho.

Los gemelos se acostaron a su lado, George a la derecha, Fred a la izquierda.

Harry se quedó pensando si ellos sabrían la verdad, y si el saberlo sería causa de su amable comportamiento.

....................................................................

Una pequeña voz a su izquierda le susurró al oído una cuestión.

-¿Estás dormido?- giró hacia él, encarándolo, mostrando sus ojos verdes brillantes abiertos. -¿Qué pasó?- se quedó en silencio unos segundos, escuchando la rítmica y pasiva respiración de George, quien hacía media hora dormía tranquilo en un mundo en que los problemas de Harry y Ron sobre los cuales preguntaba su gemelo, no tenían importancia; pero viendo que la curiosa preocupación era sincera pues jamás había visto tal seriedad en su rostro, contestó en iguales murmullos.

-Ron y yo nos peleamos...otra vez- una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión. -Aún no sé si quedarme o no...- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, pidiéndola una explicación. -Ron no quiere verme ya-

-¿Tan grave fue?- Harry asintió. -¿Puedes contarme?- Y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa de travesura, Fred jamás cambiaría. Negó, no importándole mucho la mueca de desilusión que mostró por instantes, que pronto cambió por una esperanzada. -¿Es por lo de hace rato? ¿Andas con alguien?- el chico de ojos verdes se sorprendió por la directa pregunta, ruborizándose, movió la cabeza, afirmando.

-Bueno, no. Es decir...ambos queremos pero...- y además, ¿Por qué no contar con un poco de ayuda, un buen consejo de un amigo, que ya varias veces le había mostrado su afecto? -Quiere a alguien más- los ojos azules muy cerca de su rostro le causaron un profundo dolor, le recordaban tanto a Ron...

-¿Y tú la quieres?-

-No lo sé...bueno, somos amigos, pero...no, no lo quiero de esa forma...sólo...supongo que...lo deseo- su rostro sonrojó a un nivel casi insoportable, al darse cuenta de su error. El murmullo perspicaz de Fred no hizo sino azorarlo aún más.

-Entonces ella...es un él- intentó negarlo, pero de nada serviría, se había dado cuenta. Asintió apenas un par de veces, sintiéndose miserable. Lamentaba haber seguido su juego. -¿Y te gusta?- Harry no supo qué contestar, se quedó en silencio, dialogando consigo mismo, hasta que una nueva insistencia le hizo confesar. Cerró los ojos, queriendo finalizar la charla.

-No lo sé...estoy confundido-

-¿Te puedo ayudar?... ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le observó, examinando con mucho cuidado el brillo ansioso de su mirada, analizando en su memoria lo que acababa de oír, y sobre todo el acento seco, como si le faltara el aire, en que había sido pronunciado.

Harry sonrió ligeramente aceptando lo que le era ofrecido, se acercó lentamente mientras observaba los nítidos ojos azules perdidos entre una pecadora oscuridad cerrarse, mientras Fred se acomodaba en la almohada, de cara al techo, sumiso por primera vez debido al deseo retenido; acercó sus labios, tentando la cálida boca en delicioso sacrificio, mientras él mismo cerraba los ojos.

¿Perder? Ya no tenía nada que perder.

....................................................................

El gemelo se acercó a la cama, observándolo minuciosamente casi con ternura. Ya era tarde, cerca del mediodía, pero sabía que Harry no había dormido en toda la noche, recargado sobre su hombro fingiendo que lo hacía, mientras él acariciaba el cabello azabache ocasionalmente entre sueño y sueño hasta que dio fin la madrugada y un nuevo sol amenazaba en cálidos escarlatas y naranjas al cielo melancólico; y finalmente, el joven Potter cayó profundamente dormido.

George abrió la puerta, apenas asomándose para encontrar aquella escena.

-Fred...- asintió, dio media vuelta, salió y ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hermano menor. Tocaron la puerta, sabiendo que el chico se había ido a resguardar tras el desayuno.

-¿Quién?- la molesta voz le hizo rodar los ojos en hastío. ¿Él siendo amable? Nunca. Aún no permitido entró en el cuarto, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada al joven pelirrojo que les recibió sentado en su cama de los Chudley Cannons. Como si hubieran planeado cada uno de sus movimientos con previa anterioridad, reunieron las cosas de Harry, la ropa, la Saeta de Fuego, los diversos tesoros que durante poco más de una semana y media habían quedado por toda la habitación, junto con claro el propio desorden de Ron. -Ehhh... ¿Qué hacen?- le dirigieron una fugaz mirada obvia que fue tomada de mala gana. -Dejen las cosas de Harry- se puso de pie, arrebatándoles la camisa de pijama que había quedado al borde de la cama. -No me contestaron en el desayuno, ni a mí ni a mamá...pudieron tener graves problemas- George tomó la prenda, guardándola en el baúl antes de cerrarlo, mientras Fred cogía los lentes y la varita del escritorio.

-Estamos acostumbrados, Ronnie- se reunieron a su lado, amenazándolo con su estatura mayor y carácter decidido.

-Pero ya que quieres saberlo... Sí, Harry está con nosotros- los gemelos tomaron el baúl, llevándolo hacia la salida, ladeando al pelirrojo que se interpuso demostrando su molestia.

-Harry no se irá...- Ya casi cruzando la puerta Fred soltó su carga, provocando un golpe seco contra el suelo, dio media vuelta y encaró a su hermano menor, con una mirada que demostraba el desafío.

-No se irá...sólo cambiará de cuarto- vio en el suelo una bolsa llena de compras, y casi despreciando lo obvio supo era de Harry. La tomó, junto con la Saeta de Fuego y con paso decidido salió de la habitación, ante la molesta observación de Ron, y la perspicacia de su igual.

....................................................................

Se sentó a su lado.

-Harry, despierta- lo zarandeó un poco, percibiendo pequeños murmullos de desacuerdo que rezaban por cinco minutos más. Sin embargo, si no se despedía de él antes de ir al trabajo (aunque su trabajo fuese una diversión) no estaría tranquilo. -Harry...Harry ¡Snape bajó todos los puntos a la casa!- lo siguiente fue que Harry se puso de pie fuera de la cama, casi disparado mientras tiraba las sábanas a un lado, buscando la alarmante razón con la cual habían interrumpido su sueño.

-¡Yo no lo hice!- aún adormilado volvió a caer en el colchón, sintiendo de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse. Observó el techo blanco del cuarto, no estaba en Hogwarts, y ahora que lo recordaba ¡Estaba de vacaciones! Viró hacia su izquierda, donde un muy entretenido Fred le observaba. -Eso fue cruel-

-Vine a avisarte que ya nos vamos-

-¿Irse, adónde?- no pudo contener un bostezo flojo en su pregunta.

-¡A la tienda, por supuesto!- Harry comenzó a tomar conciencia, se sentó a su lado, todavía entre dormido y despierto, recargó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. -Veo que me hiciste caso y fuiste de compras- asintió. -Ayer te veías bien- se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran eso. Realmente con Ron como amigo no estaba acostumbrado a hablar más de lo indispensable. -Bueno...- dijo Fred, un poco incómodo. -Será mejor que me vaya- Harry levantó el rostro y como única respuesta le dio un beso en el cuello, dejándose caer en el colchón nuevamente. -Harry...quería preguntarte, ¿Qué tal lo de anoche? ¿Decidiste?- no recibió contestación más allá del nulo caso a su pregunta, eso y los ojos verdes que dejaron de verle. Se agachó hasta él, depositando lentamente suaves besos en sus labios, mismos que casi le arrancaron de la realidad. -Piénsalo...te veo en la noche- el joven Potter asintió, adormilado, percibiendo el peso que desapareció de su lado.

-Fred... ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable?- el pelirrojo viró hacia él, ya girando el cerrojo de la puerta. A pesar de ello, Harry parecía no haber dicho nada, con los ojos cerrados y los labios en tenue tranquilidad. Le sonrió, ésta vez con toda la dulzura que un gemelo Weasley podía entregar, y con acento divertido le brindó su respuesta.

-Creí haberlo dejado claro anoche- Harry sonrió, dándole la razón y deseándole que tuviera un buen día.

....................................................................

Bajó las escaleras, cruzó el pasadizo, con el cabello húmedo después de bañarse, portando con naturalidad un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una playera de manga corta y cuello en "v", del color de sus ojos tristes, que en aquellos instantes eran más transparentes que nunca, demostrando todo el sentir encerrado en su pequeño cuerpo, y aún así, después de su ligera aventura con Fred, de besos a medianoche, se sentía mejor que de haber estado solo.

El gemelo le había sostenido de la mano, y sumiso le había entregado sus labios, en un delicioso sacrificio.

_"Toma de mí...aunque cuando lo hagas pienses en él..."_

Observó el comedor, hallando en su lugar a la mesa un plato con abundante comida: carne, verduras, guarniciones diversas. Frente, un pequeño cesto con varios bollos pequeños. Un vaso con jugo de arándano. Una nota de la señora Weasley, pidiendo que comiera. Y no era para menos, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y su resentido estómago acostumbrado nuevamente a ser alimentado, comenzaba a recriminarle.

Se sentó a la mesa sin hacer el menor ruido y sosteniendo el tenedor a pesar de hambriento empezó lentamente, como si el solo llevarse comida a la boca significase un gran dolor.

Quería que llegara la noche, refugiarse en la oscuridad del cuarto de los gemelos, en los brazos de alguien que no era su mejor amigo, en que las diferencias lo hacían olvidar, y su parecido: el cabello rojo, la piel blanca, suave y pecosa, calmaba sus ansias.

Se recriminó a sí mismo. ¡Sólo eran amigos! ¡Sólo se había atrevido a tomarle de la mano, subir un poco sus caricias...sólo le había besado, sólo le había robado el primer beso y la primera vez! Pero el sólo se entremezcló con otros más, se volvió un mar de envenenados pensamientos que contradijeron su principal idea: Él no gustaba de Ron, no se estaba enamorando.

Pero una voz a su espalda, así como el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal hasta el centro de su cabeza, y la sangre que se acumuló en sus mejillas al escucharla, también se unieron en su contra.

-Harry...- sólo había sido su nombre, pero qué exquisito sonaba el sutil tono de niño triste.

-Buenas tardes- no daría su brazo a torcer, no volvería a verle con ese rostro lleno de ilusión y felicidad. Sin embargo Ron tampoco cedería tan rápidamente, tomó la silla de al lado y se sentó hacia él, con aquella infantil terquedad suya. Se reclinó hacia la mesa, colocando ambos brazos en ella, pero la mirada sólo hacia el trigueño que no pudo soportar mucho la insistente observación, perdiendo toda tranquilidad. Viró hacia él, observando su nariz un poco sonrosada en la base, a mansalva Molly le habría reparado los huesos rotos en su pelea.

Recorrió con la vista aquel rostro, las suaves pecas que aunadas con el azul de sus ojos le daban aquel aspecto de niño travieso, tanto como los labios delgados formando una sonrisa extraña.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto aquella sonrisa?

Los ojos azules refulgieron aún más cuando Harry desvió la vista hacia su plato, y lentamente fue pronunciando su venganza.

-Amo a Hermione- El hermoso ángel comprendió, Ron sólo había ido a verle para echarle en cara la verdad. No venía para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento insoportable, o el claro daño que le hacía, venía a burlarse de su dolor. Y eso no hizo sino enojar a Harry.

Se puso en pie, tirando la silla, dejando a Ron estupefacto pensando cuándo se le habían ido las cosas de las manos.

_"Entonces no me toques" _

....................................................................

Si Harry bajó a cenar aquella noche fue sólo para demostrarle a Ron que podía vivir sin memoria. Si probó la comida, saludó a todos con un cordial buenas noches, y platicó con el señor Weasley acerca de las velitas mágicas muggles fue sólo porque Ron no le perdía de vista. Si le dijo a Ginny lo bonita que se veía, provocando un sonrojo inusitado de la chica y su agradecimiento, fue porque el chico a su lado había rozado su mano provocando aquel jugueteo interior de calidez. Al final y al cabo, la disculpa a Molly Weasley, el sonreír a Fred y a George cuando presentaron su nuevo producto Saltaclases, todo lo que hizo en la mesa, fue por él. Por Ron. Incluso había brindado silenciosamente a su salud.

_"¿Amas a Hermione? Pues quédate con ella"_

....................................................................

Un poco más tarde Harry subió las oscuras escaleras con rapidez, alarmando a uno que otro incauto que no esperaba tal escándalo después de tan exquisita cena. El corazón le latía fuerte contra el pecho, rompiendo su indómita tranquilidad, y rasgando su tenacidad y valentía Gryffindor hasta convertirlas en desesperación, tras su pequeño paseo a la luz de la luna en el jardín.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto que la última noche le había recibido, dando cuenta de un pelirrojo que en medio de la luz y un poco estupefacto giró hacia él susurrando su nombre, le empujó a la cama ante su total sorpresa nerviosa, lo acorraló contra el mueble, con contradictoria suavidad acarició los rasgos lechosos que se sonrojaron bajo las pecas, recorrió con los dedos la piel blanca cuya temperatura aumentaba, se relamió interiormente e incitó aquellos labios con un tenue contacto de su índice, tan cálidos, tan libres; admiró su creciente belleza sólo unos segundos antes de besarlo con pasión, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior, pidiéndole un permiso que obtendría segundos después, cuando el gemelo cerró los ojos y le abrazó casi desesperado, como si ese momento fuese el último.

Harry se adentró delicioso en un sabor desconocido hasta el momento, coqueto, uno que no había probado antes. Recorrió dulce la lengua aterciopelada que luchó a favor de sus deseos y se dejó llevar, pero unos brazos le tomaron de la cintura y le hicieron soltar la presa que acariciaba, misma que no se oponía.

Sus labios con un tenue rosa fueron capturados por otros, mientras era llevado al piso con suavidad. Y cuando probó su sabor supo que había estado equivocado.

En la cama se hallaba George, mirando el techo como si en él se hallase dibujado el paraíso, sus labios entreabiertos temblaban con el contacto de su propia mano, recordando cómo lo había hecho Harry, y lo magnífico que se había sentido. En el suelo, arrodillado se hallaba Fred, con Harry abrazado, besándolo con ternura apasionada.

Tras unos instantes el segundo gemelo que había entrado, atacado por los celos, dejó aquella boca que no dudó en parar, el ángel mareado y sin saber dónde estaba y qué hacía. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Harry se recargó en el chico a su espalda, acurrucándose contra él.

Una pregunta se realizó en silencio, la misma que había hecho en la mañana, y el joven Potter contestó claramente contra la piel estremecida, besándolo, suplicando le ayudara otra vez. Aunque todo ello sin decir una palabra. La puerta entreabierta no importaba, o que George se hubiera sentado, admirando como su gemelo y Harry Potter se besaban como si doliera tocar los labios del otro, muy lento, silencioso y paciente.

_"Arráncamelo"_

Se arrodilló ante ellos, en la misma posición, y sin saberlo comprendió lo que pasaba ahí. Idolatró al ángel de ojos verdes que sufría, le tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello, cumpliendo sus órdenes, celoso de su hermano, encelando al mismo, pero compartiendo por el bien del que se había entregado a ellos.

_"Quítalo...no quiero estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo..."_

Fred le cedió paso, liberó sus labios. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa, alzando con deleite la playera verde, acariciando la piel ansiosa que se estremecía. Harry alzó los brazos, siendo despojado de la prenda que fue a dar muy cerca de la puerta, y al serlo tomó el rostro de George entre sus manos, separándolo de su cuello, donde ya había marcas del romance, y cerrando nuevamente los ojos unió sus labios en un baile perfecto de entrega.

_"Dime que no amo a Ron pero sé como él: tierno y dulce como mi mejor amigo. Y sé diferente, pues sino te diré que me he enamorado de ti y pronunciaré su nombre. Y te diré que te olvides de ella, que yo soy al que buscas"_

Harry se reclinó contra Fred, tomándolo de la mano con fuerza, la misma que empleó casi tirándolo al suelo. George estaba deshaciéndose de sus propios pantalones con movimientos que le recordaban a Ron, su cabello rojo, la piel cremosa sonrojada. Su mente se confundía.

El de atrás le acarició el cabello dulcemente, tranquilizándolo, pero no fue por mucho, Harry necesitaba olvidar, se lanzó contra el hermano que yacía sólo en bóxer, sentado en la cama nuevamente, y le besó, dejando que el otro tomase el control.

Fred no soportó la escena, se puso de pie e iba a dejarlos solos, pero al dar media vuelta se encontró con un no invitado a su romance.

La puerta estaba cerrada, Ron les observaba dolorosamente recargado en ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Fred estupefacto esperaba la reacción del mejor amigo de su casual amante, observando dentro de los ojos azules que habían heredado un nudo de confusión incrédula, el Weasley menor no supo qué hacer, debatiéndose entre el impulsivo movimiento y el odio atormentado, y tras unos instantes de callado análisis, sus entrañas se tensaron y se sintió asqueado, con el cuerpo mancillado por el arrepentimiento.

_¿Ése, el que yacía bajo el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos, era el mismo niño inocente con el que había hecho el amor, el que se estaba entregando a otros brazos?_

El recuerdo de sus besos dolió, las caricias que tanto había disfrutado en sueños eran latigazos crueles contra su piel, y el aura de irrealidad en el que había vivido los últimos dos días le derribó con una ruin sonrisa en la boca prosaica.

_'Tú amas a Hermione'_

Crispó los dedos a cada lado del cuerpo, liberando todo color en los nudillos arraigados a base de odio hacia su mejor amigo, él y el primer beso robado, furioso estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra él y reclamarle el haberle hipnotizado obligándolo a desearlo, violarle de tal forma que le amó, y besarle hasta llevarlo al delicioso paraíso carnal; y lo habría hecho de no ser por el fuerte agarre de su hermano mayor que le mantuvo a su lado, encarándolo.

Harry se había detenido por completo, pero nadie lo percató, su excitación se había convertido en repulsión hacia sobre su propio cuerpo y los actos que en un tonto impulso le habían llevado a entregarse.

Observó el cabello rojo despeinado y los ojos cegados por el deseo de la persona que desabotonó sus pantalones en un brusco movimiento, la piel blanca bajo un montón de pecas cubiertas con un suave rubor, los labios que se partieron dejando ver la punta rosada de su lengua relamiéndose, y fue ahí que sumido en la más inverosímil contradicción se puso en pie empujando al chico sobre él y le tiró al suelo con el fuerte brío de sus piernas.

_"Llegarás a parecerte...pero jamás serás"_

Quiso pedir perdón pero las palabras no encontraron libertad en sus labios cerrados.

No percibió la presencia de Ron en la habitación. Se quedó de pie mirando al pelirrojo que, ofendido por su cambio de parecer, se paró y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que logró aturdirlo, volteándole el rostro a un lado.

-¡George!- Fred le tomó de la mano izquierda hecha un puño, evitando otro percance, pero su gemelo no le concedió la atención oportuna y siguió lanzando su ataque verbal contra el trigueño.

-¡Para qué viniste sino!- oyendo, alzó el rostro con rapidez, observándole con tal furia que el eco de las palabras murió en el acto, el imperturbable verde relampagueó con firme certeza, la mirada retando a dar un paso hacia delante, advirtiendo a lo que se enfrentarían.

Pero la enemistad en sus facciones desapareció con igual rapidez, recordando que de todo ello era culpable, la sombra cubrió los rasgos tristes y la habitación se ahogó en depresivo malestar.

-Lo siento- les evitó, dando cuenta por primera vez de su mejor amigo en el cuarto, sorprendiéndose sólo para aparentar tranquilidad. Lo ladeó al ir por la playera tirada en el suelo, muy cerca de la puerta, privando a los tres que habían sido sus casuales amantes de la vista hacia su piel, pero en cuanto la deslizó sobre sus hombros percató a muy pocos centímetros de su pie derecho una carta marcada con la huella de un zapato sobre el nombre que reconoció como suyo. Se agachó tomando el maltratado pergamino, abriéndolo tan pronto se recargó contra la puerta cerrada.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado tu cumpleaños, y perdona no haberte mandado ninguna felicitación o regalo -lo cual pienso remediar lo antes posible-, y sé que no es justificación pero hemos estado tan ocupados aquí que he perdido la noción del tiempo. La razón de esta misiva además de entregarte mis más sinceras disculpas es facilitarte lo que nos ha mantenido tan perdidos en las últimas dos semanas, sin embargo por obvias razones de seguridad no puedo hacerlo a través de este precario medio._

_Te pediré tomes el autobús noctámbulo a las 9:18 a.m. del día de mañana, he arreglado los preparativos con Arthur y Molly para que estés dos días fuera de casa, y aunque nuestra querida señora Weasley se vio renuente al principio, hemos podido convencerla después de una larga entrevista. Ron deberá acompañarte, como ya le he explicado por propia cuenta, y estoy seguro de que accederá a apoyarte en tiempos venideros._

_Sean cuidadosos._

_Un fuerte abrazo,_

_Remus J. Lupin._

Compartió una mirada con su mejor amigo, sabiendo que era exactamente la razón de su repentina presencia a casi medianoche, pero la mutua observación se volvió pesada, hasta llegar a ser insoportable. Rompieron contacto visual al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Fred esperó una respuesta que no llegó. George, observando el cardenal a la derecha de los labios que tan ansiosamente había besado, se arrepintió, liberando su mano del fuerte agarre de su gemelo, que comenzaba a molestarle.

-Perdóname- Harry movió la cabeza en una negativa sin atreverse a alzar el rostro. No había nada que perdonar, había sido su culpa.

-...vamos a dormir- Ron le observó tomar el pijama blanco que le había regalado de encima del baúl cerrado, caminando hacia la cama sin prestarles importancia, casi ignorándolos por el propio bienestar de una amistad arruinada, y en cuanto no percató ni una fugaz verde de su triste mirada caminó imponente hacia la puerta, sin despedirse. No hasta que una voz le llamó. -¿Vas conmigo?- giró la perilla, pero contrario a su orgullo contestó afirmativamente, ante la escondida alegría del trigueño. -Hasta mañana en la mañana entonces- Ron salió sin decir nada más aunque sabía que faltaban las palabras.

....................................................................

Se había negado a entretenerse en labios de alguien más, un pequeño receso después de la incómoda noche en que Ron les encontró, sin embargo no había podido contenerse al tiempo de besar a Fred antes de salir, ya bañado, vestido y con una mochila al hombro, en son de agradecimiento por ser tan buen amigo y ayudarle a comprender. El pelirrojo se revolvió entre las sábanas que aún le envolvían a él y a su gemelo con el solo contacto de sus labios, y eso hizo sonreír a Harry.

Cerró la puerta, bajó la escalera, cruzó el estrecho pasillo, en total silencio la casa le bendijo al tiempo de entrar a la cocina y encontrarse ya preparándose una buena jarra de café, unos panecillos que acababan de tostarse mágicamente en la baja lumbre, al tiempo que en la mesa estaban dispuestos dos lugares, uno al lado del otro como siempre, como a ellos les gustaba que fuera. Cereal, mermelada, zumo de naranja, el pan tostado, mantequilla, una jarra de leche tibia, dos tazas vacías. Harry sonrió con melancolía, cómo le gustaba esa casa donde le querían por lo que realmente era.

Eran apenas las 8:29 a.m., no obstante sabía que Molly Weasley se levantaba muy temprano para hacerle el desayuno a su querido Arthur, y ambos comenzaban sus labores diarias tan pronto amanecía, sin descanso ni refutar, todo al pie de la letra y con una sonrisa siempre que era posible. Seguramente la señora le había dejado solo para no decir nada acerca de su viaje, y el señor Weasley se habría ido a trabajar, como siempre. Y así fue, justo en medio de los lugares preestablecidos se hallaba una nota, como acostumbraba últimamente a dejar, en la que les deseaba, a él y a Ron, un buen viaje, les suplicaba se cuidaran y no pelearan otra vez, por último besos en tinta negra y un hasta dentro de dos días. Se sentó a esperar unos cuantos minutos.

Vio a su mejor amigo entrar con cara de somnoliento, frotándose los ojos cerrados con pereza casi haciéndose daño, con pequeñas gotitas de agua cayendo de su cabello sobre la playera índigo de mangas largas y el número '09' en color fuego, que lucía muy cálida, difuminando un sentido de perfección que a Harry le vino bien. Sonrió, así era como le gustaba Ron: Humano, perezoso, divertido, sincero.

Le recorrió con la mirada antes de alzar la cabeza y observar por primera vez en el día los ojos azules que sin quererlo le sonrieron.

-Buenos días- Ron no contestó, en cambio se sentó a su lado, molesto.

El trigueño no pudo evitar pensar en su cuarto año, cuando Ron se había enojado con él, y dolió pensar que ésta vez quizá tenía una pizca de justificación su enfado. Observó como la jarra de café les servía, levitando en el aire, en las tazas la deliciosa y amarga infusión. Y sonrió con un poco de esperanza pues el pelirrojo había aceptado a ir con él, adonde fuera que Remus les llamara.

Tomó un panecillo que acababa de saltar del fuego a su plato mediano y untándole mantequilla y mermelada en abundantes cantidades, se lo comió en cuatro bocados casi sin masticarlo. Cogió el azucarera a su derecha, sirvió dos cucharaditas y revolvió en completo extraño silencio.

Observó a su amigo, había estado seguro que hasta hacía unos segundos le miraba fijamente, pero no lo parecía. Se vio tentado a hacer una locura, casi como una prueba de valentía. ¿Qué haría Ron si lo besaba en ese mismo instante? Quizá saltaría de sorpresa y tras momentos le correspondería, antes de separarlo confusamente. El sólo pensarlo le hizo sonrojar alegremente.

El desayuno transcurrió entre pases y miradas que tal vez no eran nada, roces _involuntarios_ de manos con el característico sentimiento de vacío en el estómago. Harry fue el primero que se puso de pie y ante el total shock de su pelirrojo compañero tomó los platos de ambos ahora vacíos y los dejó en el fregadero, donde inmediatamente ellos mismos se lavaron.

El trigueño le sonrió, subiendo los hombros como si nada sucediera, dirigiéndose hacia la sala, haciéndole una seña para caminar con él, mientras tomaba la mochila dejada a un lado del asiento y salía, sonriéndole con tierna evocación.

Existía esperanza, pero la posibilidad no sería sino más dolorosa para él.

....................................................................

Ambos estaban afuera observando el reloj que Harry recién había comprado, un deportivo y cronométrico instrumento que estaba a veinte segundos de dar las 9:18 a.m. Muy cerca el uno del otro cada quien portaba una mochila con dos mudas de ropa, el joven Potter vestía unos jeans con un signo de _paz_ en la pierna izquierda en un azul tan sólo grados más oscuro, así como una playera color sangre de cuello alto con un dragón chino negro en la espalda.

El cielo, muy alejado de que la causa fuera la temprana hora, estaba nublado y amenazaba con en cualquier instante desplomar sobre ellos su magnificente fuerza en forma de agudas lágrimas, pero ellos no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por buscar refugio.

En un segundo en especial Harry alzó la varita en su mano derecha, llamando al Autobús Noctámbulo que de inmediato apareció con una explosión y les abrió las puertas casi con desesperada prisa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces abordaron a él, sin darse vuelta ni esperar mayor propuesta que la joven chica que apareció del otro lado, sonriéndoles con premura. Tonks les saludó con un susurrado 'hola' antes de mencionar la alharaca del servicio y pedirles el pasaje que ésta vez Ron se apresuró a pagar. Ella misma le dijo al extraño conductor hacia donde iban, como si ellos le acabasen de decir, y les pidió se sentaran pues podía ser peligroso.

Harry entendió el mensaje y tras dar las gracias se sentó en una de las butacas del medio, en el asiento de la ventanilla, y a su lado, para su enorme alegría, se ubicó Ron, quien a pesar de todo no le observó.

Habían varios magos más en el autobús, entre ellos un extraño con cabello color paja que yacía dormido plácidamente como si el movimiento del vehículo que acababa de arrancar no le preocupase en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera porque había estado a punto de tirarlo en innumerables veces. Harry le reconoció, pero no dijo nada. Viró hacia atrás, observando una bruja de imponente mirada platicar apenas con un hombre alto y negro que a cada pocos minutos asentía.

Estaban rodeados indirectamente de miembros de la Orden, pero no había rastros de Lupin. Las calles que no reconoció entre el verde paraje se extendieron al antojo del vehículo, concediéndoles paso libre hacia un destino que ambos desconocían.

Viró hacia Ron que acababa de sostenerlo del brazo para evitar caerse, casi llevándolo consigo. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de soltarlo cuando volvieron a frenar, pero tras pensarlo nuevamente le agarró con más fuerza, enredando su brazo con el suyo. Si caía, caerían los dos.

Sucedieron casi diez minutos, cayendo tres veces, antes de que Ron se atreviera a decir algo verdadero en lo que llevaban de mañana.

-¿Adónde vamos?- susurró, esperando que nadie ajeno le oyese. Harry subió los hombros en una mueca de incomprensión, haciéndole ver que él tampoco sabía. -Oh...bien- bostezó, no había dormido bien hasta muy entrada la noche -Me estoy muriendo de sueño- y el motivo de tal estaba sentado a su lado.

-Duerme. No creo que lleguemos pronto- le observó frotarse los ojos, adorando la forma en que le sostenía fuertemente para evitar caerse aunque fuera inútil hacerlo. Mientras el otro bostezaba nuevamente, contagiándole aquel gesto, sintió como una cabeza ligeramente húmeda se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ron cerró los ojos, apenas musitando un nuevo comentario contra su piel, dejándose vencer en los brazos de un Morfeo demasiado cansado de arrullarle.

-Odio viajar en Autobús Noctámbulo- se quedó dormido instantes después, en los que tras preguntar su nombre para asegurarse que reposaba, Harry osó colocar un suave beso en el cabello rojo con olor a arándanos, y segundos más tarde recargar la cabeza en él, con la mente llena de preguntas y tristezas cuyo perfecto nombre hubiera querido pronunciar.

-Lo sé-

....................................................................

No hizo falta que el trigueño le despertara, el freno pisado fue más que suficiente para tambalear las sillas y hacerles caer hacia atrás, encontrándose a Tonks anunciándoles con una sonrisa que habían llegado a salvo, -tan a salvo como se podía estar después de tantas caídas, claro está-, y les deseaba un buen día.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo después de media hora de abordarlo, pero Ron aún reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, somnoliento, abrazando su brazo derecho fuertemente mientras en el otro sostenía una mochila verde; lo cual resultaba simpático allí en medio de un lugar sin nombre a las orillas de Londres, enfrente de un parque semivacío en que varios brujas y magos jóvenes observaban como el más alto estaba casi dormido, sonriendo por tan tierna escena de amistad, volviendo tras unos instantes a sus propios asuntos sin reconocer a Harry, que había cuidado de agachar la cabeza casi como si se le hubiera caído algo al suelo.

Ese verde espectáculo yacía entre la nada de más espesura recortada del mismo color vivo, verde hasta donde se pudiese observar, chocando con las amplias montañas cubiertas por nubarrones negros anunciando la tempestad que en esos momentos comenzaba a lloviznar poco a poco con mucho espacio una y otra gota.

En el extraño parque yacían cerca de una docena de níveas bancas rodeando un manjar de flores en su hábitat natural, de todo color y especie, al que obviamente estaba prohibido el paso, y en el centro tres majestuosos árboles que desbocaban rocío y lluvia matutina. Los amigos estaban en un camino de piedras, al inicio del todo, que se dividía en tres curvas, una llevando a las bancas formando un enorme círculo, y el otro a un extraño tipo de gran cúpula en medio de más pasto en el que una señora de apariencia afable y conversadora que a pesar de ello tenía una triste sonrisa casi como si les compadeciera, estaba sentada en una mecedora, a la derecha de inmensos ramos de flores extravagantes y hermosas que el trigueño vio con sorpresa. La construcción en un cuarto de una esfera medía casi lo que un aula muggle, y todo ello en vegetación que le trajo un raro presentimiento.

Ron levantó la cabeza, bostezando sonoramente, al tiempo que observaba todo a su alrededor, como un inmenso bosque infinito, pero visiblemente con muchísimos menos árboles.

-Harry, ¿Dónde estamos?-

-No lo sé- sin embargo su cita no tardó mucho en llegar. Remus apareció tras unos instantes justo enfrente de una de las bancas más cercanas, caminando hacia ellos con aire tranquilo, sosteniendo un paquete perfectamente envuelto en negro, con un moño transparente, que a Harry le gustó. -Profesor Lupin- los tres se saludaron con cortesía, Harry haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia el licántropo, pero a Remus no le bastó con ello y rápidamente le asió entre sus brazos casi con ansia; lo cual al joven Potter no le pasó desapercibido.

Ron, que aún sostenía a Harry se halló incómodo con el contacto que a pesar de todo duró poco, pero cuando quiso soltar a su mejor amigo éste le apretó un poco, pidiéndole en silencio que no lo hiciera.

Ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo, Lupin le abrazó también, aunque tranquilo y un poco más flojo con un solo brazo.

-Me alegra que estén aquí- Remus se paró justo enfrente del chico de ojos verdes, entregándole con una sonrisa nerviosa el presente. -Por tu cumpleaños- Harry asintió avergonzado, recibiendo el paquete.

La alegría que había llevado el momento desapareció como una ráfaga de viento pasajera, la sonrisa en los rasgos blancos del adulto se esfumó por completo, borrando toda expresión de felicidad de los otros dos chicos que enseriaron por completo con el solo hecho. De la nada el mayor sacó un paraguas negro, acentuando el aura de misterio en el ambiente, al abrirlo cubrió a los otros y a sí mismo de la lluvia y con una sola seña les hizo tomar la curva de la izquierda, caminando sobre las piedras redondeadas en escala de grises en la que bien cabrían cuatro personas juntas.

Remus les hizo parar al momento en que llegaron a la cúpula, entregándoles la protección, y dirigiéndose entre murmullos a la señora que le sonrió, pidió unas flores que le fueron entregadas después de unos instantes de búsqueda perfecta, y pagó sacando de su abrigo negro y largo un par de galeones que le entregó a la mujer por los anteriores servicios.

Ambos le vieron despedirse y dar media vuelta hacia ellos, entre sus brazos yacía un ramo de rosas negras encerradas en celofán, sólo una en su esplendorosa madurez al centro de once botones a punto de abrir, pero su paso fue detenido por la dulce melancólica voz de la señora, que recién les despedía les anunció a los tres lo que Harry ya sospechaba.

-Lamento su pérdida- el joven Potter palideció al tiempo que veía a Remus tomar marcha tras un ligero agradecimiento lleno de entendimiento hacia ella, dirigiéndose hacia un nuevo camino que no había visto, desviándose hacia la derecha de la construcción, donde varios centenares de pequeños monolitos con una misma forma prediseñada y formados en una perfecta muestra de obsesionado orden adornaban el paraje vacío a lo lejos, hasta donde los ojos de Harry no lograban ver entre su tristeza, más allá del entendimiento de encontrarse precisamente en un lugar así.

Quiso huir pero no tuvo el valor de acobardarse.

Caminaron cincuenta metros antes de que la calle de piedras desapareciera y sus pasos fluyeran sobre el pasto mojado, hacia donde Remus les llevaba en completo silencio.

Ron viró hacia Harry, observando a través de su piel frágil pálida y sonrojada todo el dolor que el chico albergaba muy para sí, en el fondo de sus ojos verdes nublados una pizca de desesperadas ansias de que todo fuera un sueño. Sin embargo no era así. Tras lo que pareció una larga caminata en medio de todo aquel verde y gris Remus se detuvo de memoria a un lado de una de las piedras en 'u' invertida, mostrando en la mirada dorada una tristeza madura de comprensión que Harry no poseía.

Harry le vio agacharse dejando en el pasto húmedo la docena de rosas negras, susurrando con toda la actuación su tranquilidad en forma de palabras. Y entendió porque había querido que Ron le acompañara.

En la lápida se hallaba inscrito el nombre que Harry no quería ver, aquel que tanto había negado se hallase tallado en piedra, su pasado y futuro destruido por el sólo movimiento de una maldita varita en manos de una mujer que deseaba ver muerta. Se sostuvo del brazo de Ron, sus fuerzas cayeron en lugar de las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

_Sirius Black_

_Padrino, mejor amigo, marauder_

Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la tumba de su querido padrino.

-...Ron...- los ojos verdes le suplicaron con dolor, brillantes dentro de su riqueza, al tiempo que le sostenía de la ropa con dolorosa fuerza, dejando caer su mochila; el color trigueño de su piel había desaparecido por completo dejando un blanco enfermizo, una textura tan frágil como el más fino cristal, pero sus mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas por debajo de la mirada triste que dejaba ver a únicamente Ron su desesperación, la súplica de olvido y perdón. No había el mínimo avistamiento de la sonrisa que cautivaba a su mejor amigo, o el optimismo, la astuta sapiencia y curiosidad que les había reunido, no existía el romance ni el recuerdo de los calurosos besos que no importaban ya.

Observó dolorosamente la angustia que le pedía un permiso cada vez más confuso, las manos que le asían con tal poder que le dolía la piel, los ojos verdes a punto de llorar. Con el primer indicio dejó caer el paraguas, su mochila, desesperadamente se dejó consumir por la misma tristeza que lloraba del cielo y respondió a su súplica silenciosa tomándolo entre sus brazos sintiéndolo temblar entre ellos, y Harry no hizo sino mostrar su agradecimiento con aún más tristeza mientras le correspondía, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, llorando como tanto había deseado no hacer.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas arrastrando al pelirrojo que se dejó llevar, en tanto profería un grito de profundo dolor eterno que acongojó de empatía a los que pudieron oírle, Sirius estaba muerto y nada podía hacer. Las esperanzas enterradas.

Pero por lo menos Ron estaba ahí con él, llorando porque él lo hacía, susurrándole frases que ninguno de los dos comprendía, dejando un beso en su frente que le supo a recuerdos, junto a las cosas que habían tirado en el dolor.

_"Te necesito"_

No fue un capítulo feliz, sufrimiento por todas partes, en otras hubo deseo y sucesos que quizá no debieron pasar, pero me gustó como quedó, incluso las parejas _casuales_ que metí me parecieron de lo más atractivas, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado, fue un poco más Angst, no obstante ¿Qué sería uno de mis fics sin el bendito dolor? Seguramente no tendría gracia alguna. =27 Julio 04= Besos.

Idem, Nabichan Saotome.


	4. No

**Idem: Mejores amigos**

Clasificación: R

Género: Angst, Slash

Parejas: Harry x Ron / Ron x Hermione / Harry x ¿?

Sinopsis: Pequé de tu cuerpo aún tú perteneciendo a alguien más, probé tu cuerpo exquisito, te demostré sin palabras que ante todo somos mejores amigos. E ingenuo fui al jurar que sólo sería por una noche.

Lean **"Gravity"**, Shuichi x Ryuichi.

Disfruten del capítulo y mándenme sus comentarios.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**Capítulo 04. No**

El regreso a lo que sería su hogar durante dos días fue, aunque corto, visiblemente silencioso; lo habían convenido sin ninguna seña, palabra o suspiro capaz de manifestar que en realidad no existían las frases adecuadas para decir absolutamente nada.

La inercia le guiaba a seguirlos, con Ron tomándole de la mano, permitiendo que el trigueño recargara la cabeza en su hombro húmedo, apenas observando el camino entre callejuelas eternas. Blancas casas de dos pisos formando líneas largas, pulcras y sin tono de imperfección, donde no existía vestigio alguno de humanidad, sólo la limpia representación de un sueño que era cierto, el fantasmal aroma de lo inhabitable. Había dejado de llorar poco después de haber caído abrazado a Weasley, observando nuevamente la tumba, así, tan simple, a pesar de ello con las manos a rebosar del verde césped que en su desesperación había arrancado, de un momento a otro sus lágrimas cesaron por completo, los gritos desaparecieron al término del último eco y como si no hubiera pasado nada se puso de pie, llevándose al pelirrojo consigo, mandando un pequeño gesto de despedida a la tumba y pidiendo la retirada.

Les había asustado a ambos la acelerada recuperación, el movimiento de tranquilidad en su caminar, así como el rostro que no decía nada. Pero optaron por no preguntar y seguirle, conscientes de que una parte de él había desaparecido tras la aceptación.

_La inocente esperanza de que Sirius regresara._

Y finalmente el ánimo decayó.

* * *

No importaron los esfuerzos de Remus por cubrirlo de la lluvia, o la inquietante obsesión de Ron para mantenerlo cerca, Harry se sentía empapado dentro de su propio dolor, y el agua sobre su cuerpo simplemente fue algo circunstancial. El cabello negro derramaba gotitas frecuentes a la playera roja tonos más oscura, húmeda hasta el último centímetro al igual que el resto de la ropa adaptada a su cuerpo tembloroso. En el brazo derecho tenía resguardado el regalo de Lupin, pero las mochilas habían ido a parar a brazos del querido hombre lobo, que no aceptó protestas y simplemente obedeció sus propios deseos.

-Estas casas...- rompió el silencio con una voz tranquila y muy suave que simplemente acarició el viento y aligeró un nudo en la garganta. -...fueron especialmente construidas y diseñadas para los visitantes del cementerio, las rentan hasta que la pena sea soportable y se sientan en condición de regresar a su vida normal. Es parte de la aceptación- dijo, señalando las largas hileras de construcciones perfectamente iguales que se dejaban ver quince minutos después de caminar por el césped, ya lejos de los monolitos de muerte, blancas, con el tejado en un rústico color chocolate, que en contra de lo que se pudiera pensar gracias a la estructura clásica, se percibían frías, y completamente inhóspitas. O al menos fue ese el aspecto que ambos chicos comprendieron. Al parecer las cortinas de cada una de las ventanas en las edificaciones se encontraban corridas, pues no dejaban ver su interior. Mucho menos invadir la dolorosa privacidad tan solitaria. Harry dudó alguien pudiera vivir ahí, y la idea de permanecer en tan frialdad durante su renovado luto le pareció una tortura.

Había dejado de llover casi por completo, y aunque Harry y Ron estaban empapados, Remus no dejó de cubrirles. -Pero nosotros...tenemos otras cosas que hacer- se desvió hacia la quinta casa de la izquierda, la tercera calle al oeste. Sacó una pequeña cruz atada en plata con tres llaves de igual componente, la más estructurada se hallaba perforada varias veces durante su extensión cilíndrica, formando una contraseña inviolable.

Fue cosa de un momento, el solo introducir en la cerradura la llave correcta y la puerta se abrió lentamente, cediéndoles el paso en total silencio. -Pasen, siéntanse como en casa- así lo hicieron, Harry deshizo el enlace de sus manos, pero Ron no le imitó.

El joven Potter viró confundido, esperando alguna respuesta, pero en el rostro albino no la encontró, ni siquiera en el brillo extraño en medio de un mar azul. Haló ligeramente, como si Ron sólo estuviese suspendido en un plano de irrealidad donde él no existía. Aunque él no supiera que tal lugar, donde sus ojos verdes no refulgieran, no había sobrevivido más allá de su primer encuentro. La mirada celeste no le permitió alejar la propia, retándolo a soltarse. Movimiento que no tuvo la intención de realizar, por más extraño que el instante resultase.

Una varita se izó en el aire, con un hechizo desapareció la humedad antes perfectamente visible y les indicó que Remus no les perdía de vista. Y fue aquello mismo lo que les recordó que no estaban solos, y se soltaron.

La vivienda muy alejada de la frialdad exterior, dibujaba en tonos hogareños el recuerdo de haber amado y perdido, asimilando tonos rubís y naranjas, dándole un toque de calidez que la ventana abierta y las cortinas sin correr podían calmar un poco, permaneciendo todo en un cálido recibimiento, reconociendo lo extraño y sintiéndose como en casa, una que jamás habían visitado, que quizá jamás extrañarían.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de memorizar el suelo de madera, las paredes del recibidor en un sutil naranja tapizado de cuadros muggles acerca de hermosos paisajes, la magnificente luna llena mostrando cráteres dentro de su esplendor con el cielo estrellado rodeando sin opacar, entre uno de ellos; el largo ventanal un tanto curvo de poco más de 170 centímetros bajo el que se hallaba un asiento sin respaldo, en el que se podría estar cómodamente sentado, tranquilo aunque lo dudase; no tuvo tiempo pues Remus les indicó tenía que hablar con ellos seriamente, y les condujo un poco más adelante, hacia la sala sumida en la suave penumbra de la lluviosa tarde.

* * *

-...La razón por la que los he traído aquí es simple, y no dudo que tras este pequeño paso hayan deducido por su propia cuenta aunque dolorosamente, en nuestro pequeño molesto sobresalto, que es más que otra cosa acerca de Sirius- la voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre, no disimulado por un instante, pues no se veía en la necesidad de ocultar enfrente de aquellos chicos sentados frente a él, la grave depresión que había creído superar. Y aún así no lo mostró. -...El ministerio sabe acerca de su muerte así que, conociéndolos, esto no tardará en llegar a la luz de los medios públicos, diarios, revistas y sin mencionar el gran revuelo...de..._felicidad_, que causará mediante estúpidos rumores que la Orden entera piensa comenzarán en los próximos días. Tenemos que cambiar la historia en menos de 48 horas, limpiar su nombre y aclarar todo este maldito asunto que desde un principio debió ser solucionado...- suspiró pesadamente antes de confesar. -No será fácil, lo admito. Sólo contamos con nuestras declaraciones que ante desafortunadas circunstancias han tomado un peso jamás imaginado. Los aurores hemos sido aclamados hasta el cansancio, tomado una fama de héroes invencibles, pero entre toda la gente, Dumbledore y los demás, así como el Ministerio perdiendo credibilidad y _"El Profeta"_ en el borde de la extinción, están ustedes como llave maestra. Específicamente tú, Harry... Ahora tu palabra es sagrada y cada uno de los habitantes del Mundo Mágico sabe en ti su única salvación- le vio tensarse, y se sintió avergonzado de soltar el asunto con tal franqueza. Se sonrojó levemente y continuó. -No. Por favor, no te exaltes. Sólo digo lo que la gente piensa. Pues bien, el Ministerio no será tan fácil de convencer, no en algo que los ponga como los magníficos idiotas que en realidad son (en especial Fudge). Pero tendrán que hacerlo- Aquí, Harry se relajó, y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario tan acertado hacia el Ministro. -Tenemos que _convencerlos_, antes de que se permitan inventar aquellos cuentos, omitirán la valerosa, honorable y perfectamente justificada razón por la cual Sirius entregó su vida y bajo qué fundamentos pasó sus últimos minutos peleando. Y eso, por supuesto...- Remus sonrió decidido, conforme, entrelazando las manos mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas. -...no podemos permitirlo- instantes de silencio después agachó el rostro y recomenzó entre susurros apagados. -No quiero seguir escuchándolos...gritando aquellas mentiras de Padfoot (aunque yo mismo lo haya creído). Quiero que se arrepientan de haberlo pensado...y de permitir que todo esto sucediera- se llevó entreabierta la mano derecha a los ojos, cubriéndolos parcialmente. Aún así, Harry supo lo que sucedía dentro de la desaparición de las palabras.

Se puso en pie, perdiendo la caricia que hasta ese momento supo compartía con Ron. Sintió frío en las manos, hasta que al llegar a Remus, éste las tomó entre las suyas, depositando un suave beso en honor al arrepentimiento. Le permitió ver las incidentales lágrimas deslizándose a través de sus mejillas, notables apenas sobre la piel blanca y delicada, tan pálida, hermosa y lastimada, hasta caer en sus propios dedos, que tras dudarlo, acariciaron las gotitas saladas, llevándolas lejos.

_"No te sientas culpable"_

Harry tomó el rostro del que había sido su profesor, desde el mentón (tal y como recordó Padfoot lo había hecho en una ocasión), obligándolo a observarle.

No supo si era algo de la adolescencia, o el extraño sentimiento de empatía, ya fuera acaso lo que había pasado con Ron...pero incluso con aquellas marcas de dolor Remus le resultaba...hermoso. Más aún cuando los ojos chocolate llenos de culpabilidad le observaron, los labios se entreabrieron...y le susurraron un "lo siento" que sintió no era en absoluto necesario.

Lupin encontró una mirada verde diferente a la que hubiera esperado cuando vio de reojo a Harry levantarse del sofá. Creyó que le golpearía, le recriminaría no haberle permitido ir a buscarle, tomarlo por la espalda y detenerlo; y si iba un poco más atrás, por no hacer aquello mismo con Sirius, quitarle la varita y amarrarlo a la cama, evitar que fuera a la lucha.

_"¿Tú crees que no lo intenté?"_

...Pero en su lugar el jovencito precioso que tenía delante le suplicaba perdón de una manera verde brillante, y compartía con él la pérdida.

Lo abrazó, como jamás lo había hecho antes, soltando sus manos y descansando la cabeza en su cintura. De tal forma que Harry pudo colocar las manos sobre su cabello castaño, acariciándolo lentamente, no deteniendo sus lágrimas ni incitándolo a seguir llorando, invitándolo a hacer lo que le placiera, pues estaba en esos momentos con él.

Y pensar que él era el adulto en la situación. O tal vez no. Quizá Harry era fuerte porque lo necesitaba así. Porque Remus lo necesitaba así.

_Estás destruido...tú y yo somos iguales._

Ron observaba la escena completamente estupefacto, y aunque pudo haberlos detenido, no lo hizo. Porque no era más que un abrazo, sólo eran caricias, nada más que palabras susurradas en silencio, sólo...

_"Sólo estás con alguien más..."_

La furia contenida le cerró la garganta llena de frases sin contar, de tal forma que simplemente se quedó ahí, observándolos hasta que minutos después pudo suspirar con alivio, todo nuevamente en paz. El ambiente tenso se había ahogado entre lágrimas retenidas, y Remus abandonó un beso en los dedos de Harry, agradecido.

Lo que pudieron ver el licántropo y el joven Potter al virar confundidos, fue a Ron tosiendo con fuerza, como si se estuviera atragantando con algo. El evento se dejó pasar tras unas palmadas en la espalda, sin saber qué diablos había sucedido.

* * *

Fueron dos horas después, tras subir a una de las recámaras y quedarse al fin profundamente dormido sin temor a caerse de un incómodo asiento, con la ropa y los tenis puestos, que Weasley se despertó. Al hacerlo, abriendo los azules ojos lentamente hasta lograr enfocar imagen, se sentó, ambas manos apoyadas en la cama, un poco atrasadas a su cadera y rápido comenzó a buscar.

No estaba acostado a su lado.

Hubiera jurado que entre sueño y sueño, Harry se había colocado muy cerca de él, musitando una frase irreconocible por sobre sus labios, antes de tentadoramente acercarse y volverse a alejar. Pero no estaba.

-¿Harry?- se aclaró la garganta, percatándose lo seco de su tono, y trató de nueva vez. -¿HARRY?- pero no hubo respuesta. Salió de la lujosa habitación, fue a la recámara de Remus, a la de su mejor amigo, al cuarto de baño (el que abrió sin más ni más), escaleras abajo, la cocina, la sala, el recibidor, pero en ninguno de ellos lo encontró. -Bien. Concéntrate. Es Harry, fuera de casa, aproximadamente la una de la tarde...está lloviendo a cántaros...y Remus dijo que...- no tardó mucho en darse una pequeña palmada en la cabeza, tomar las llaves de sobre la chimenea y salir corriendo a la casa, apenas preocupándose por entrecerrar la puerta.

Dos segundos y volvió a abrir. -...maldito paraguas- lo encontró recargado en la pared izquierda, apenas escondido a un lado del asiento, tras tomarlo salió nuevamente, abriéndolo y cerrando la puerta, guardando las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. -Creo que aún estoy un poco dormido- se justificó hacia nadie en particular y caminando rápido, se dirigió al cementerio.

* * *

Sonrió con pena, renuente a hacerlo, a la dama que aún asistía la florería, pero lo hizo por compromiso y porque desafortunadamente ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Nuevamente aquella mueca de exasperante comprensión. Caminó por el sendero del centro, percatando más personas de las que había visto en la mañana, aún con la tormenta que ya era tal, protegiéndose a veces y en otras simplemente dejándose llevar por la desventura, despreocupándose por momentos de la hermosa lluvia. Se preguntó si aquellas decenas de visitantes vestidos totalmente de negro vivían en Las Casas, aunque a los pocos segundos, observando el tintar oscuro de las personas, se cuestionó sino insultaría el luto, vestido con aquella playera índigo con el '09' en color fuego, y los jeans tonos más claros, el cabello rojo alborotado, la piel blanca sonrosada en las mejillas, provocada por el frío; tiritando de frío y sorteando a los desdichados llorando amados cadáveres, a veces pisando las mismas tumbas, para por fin, llegar a su destino, guiado por la preciosa figura de Harry, de rodillas ante la tumba de su padrino, con un abrigo que reconoció como el de Remus. Le iba un poco grande de las mangas, por lo que sobresalía sólo la punta de sus dedos blancos seguramente entumecidos, jugueteando sin darse cuenta con el césped verde empapado bajo sus pies. Todo él húmedo, precioso. Como cuando tomaba un baño justo después de levantarse en la mañana antes de asistir a clases fuera cual fuera la situación, tras un entrenamiento de quidditch, y los cuarenta minutos que permanecía bajo el agua después de un partido cuando por fin dejaban de festejar su nombre. La ducha siempre le tranquilizaba de tal forma que Ron podía llegar y darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho sin que le importase, o podía empujarle de regreso a la cama, y Harry sólo reía antes de ponerse de pie y seguirle el juego.

Claro...cuando no estaban en guerra.

Suspiró. Extrañaba a Sirius. Por lo menos, aparte de conllevar una gran aventura y siempre ser tan divertido, Harry estaba feliz cuando él aún estaba vivo. Y un Harry feliz siempre era más agradable que el niño destrozado que yacía sobre el césped, mirando a la nada y moviendo los labios sin realmente decir algo, respirando sólo por inercia.

Se inclinó en cuclillas detrás de él, compartiendo el paraguas absurdamente con un chico que no podía estar más empapado.

-Harry- sabía que estaba ahí. Siempre lograba saberlo. Iba abrir la boca nuevamente, para proponerle se fueran de aquel triste lugar, pero la voz del chico, atenuada bajo la lluvia que caía sonoramente, así como el propio sentimiento que le ahogaba, interrumpió, robó sus palabras.

-Vámonos- le vio ponerse en pie, lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces; e increíblemente, por más extraño que pareciese, Harry parecía sereno y perfectamente ecuánime, en sus cinco, sin ningún rastro de haber llorado siquiera una lágrima en toda su vida. Pero la humedad completa sobre su ser aún así delató la deprimente soledad y tristeza en la que hasta hacía unos instantes se encontraba.

El dejarse llevar le hizo abrazarlo, enredando el cabello azabache al tiempo de colocar la mano derecha en su nuca, sin saber realmente porqué. Alguno de los dos, o los dos, lo necesitaba. A Ron le gustó saber que él mismo lo había querido así, pero aún más que le correspondiese, colocando los brazos alrededor de su espalda, empapándolo por igual, aunque desechase la utilidad del paraguas que todavía sostenía con la mano izquierda.

Pudo ahogarse en el aroma delicioso de su mejor amigo, y realmente todo a su alrededor, la muerte de Sirius, el encontrarse lejos, en un cementerio, alrededor de toda aquella gente que en realidad no los observaba, resultó nuevamente circunstancial.

Viró la mirada hacia él, con el cuidado de no ser descubierto en su aventura. Le recorrió largamente, entreteniéndose en la curva de su rostro y el nuevo verde poseído de tristeza, así como la sonrisa inexistente, y el cuerpo sin expresión, firme, fuerte, pero destruido. Aún Harry podía ser el mejor ejemplo del adjetivo más exacto a la perfección y belleza, como el único que lo poseyera...a los ojos de Ron.

No podía culparse, se encontraba nervioso.

Y es que jamás habían estado así, tranquilos y tan solos, en cinco años. Quiso compartir el pensamiento, lograr en el rostro de Harry el mismo rubor enloquecido subiendo a través de sus mejillas, pero justo entonces el chico de ojos verdes dobló a la izquierda, sorteando a la gente en el extraño pueblo, dirigiéndose a un restaurante que apenas había vislumbrado de reojo, entre distracción y tristeza; empapándose de nueva cuenta hasta que Ron reaccionó y le siguió el paso, empujando a unos incautos soltando improperios en su contra, y le cubrió con la sombrilla. Observó el nombre del establecimiento con un dejo de tierna compasión, y supo porqué Harry había escogido precisamente ése, después de pasar cerca de una docena en la media hora que llevaban caminando en completo silencio.

Black's.

Le resultó extraño un restaurante de parecido tan lujoso en un pequeño pueblo, pero bien, teniendo en cuenta que era mágico, realmente no le ocupó gran parte de su tiempo. A veces incluso los magos realizaban cosas extrañas. Contrastaban las luces ámbar de los faroles en medio de tantos establecimientos comunes cuyo nombre ni siquiera interesaba, así como el camino de separación entre los demás edificios; metros más atrás, hermoso, de mucho mayor tamaño, destilando un ambiente romántico, cálido y casi a la altura de la melancolía.

Un joven trigueño, de pantalón blanco, camisa negra y túnica escarlata, les abrió la gran puerta desde dentro tan sólo Harry se acercó. Fue agradecido con una pequeña reverencia del joven Potter y Ron, sorprendido, viendo aún la puerta abierta y al guardián sosteniéndola, completamente ecuánime y sin preocuparle su tardanza, cerró el paraguas con una pequeña presión en el punto indicado del mango y de un solo paso entró al recibidor. La calidez que le envolvió, contraria al ambiente exterior, logró en él una pequeña molestia, el leve mareo del desconcierto, antes de percatar a Harry a su lado y volver a la normalidad, contagiado por igual de la fulminante calidez de su compañero, sintiéndose extrañamente lejos de su propio cuerpo.

Inmediatamente al recibidor color ámbar y rubí, llegó un atractivo mago de aspecto respetable, entrado en los años cuarenta, afeitado, con el cabello largo y castaño en una fuerte coleta baja, peinado hacia atrás para indicar pulcra limpieza inigualable, los rasgos fuertes del carácter combinaban con los músculos perceptibles dadas la complexión y altura. Pantalón negro, camisa blanca, capa grana, al igual que el resto de los dependientes del lugar, un leve trozo de prepotencia dibujado en la comisura izquierda curvada en sus labios al momento de analizarlos y comenzar a hablar, precisamente a Harry, con el que fue a enfrentarse en primer lugar.

-Lo lamento, pero la entrada es sólo de gala, y con reservación- Ron se quedó callado, era demasiado maravilloso para durar; viró a Harry, que para su sorpresa parecía no haber escuchado lo anterior y ni siquiera miraba al hombre. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, le observó alzar la vista de algún punto en especial de la alfombra escarlata tentando el púrpura, y fijar los ojos verdes en la mirada negra, levantando milímetros más la cabeza, de alguna forma preciosa y elegante que el pelirrojo quiso saber dónde aprendió.

Se preguntó qué veía el dependiente, tomar sus ojos, atravesar la cabeza, averiguar lo que entendía al observar al niño de apenas dieciséis años retándolo a negarle la entrada, el fino donaire con el abrigo negro y largo viniéndole un poco grande, el cabello un poco húmedo por la lluvia, la ropa escurriendo gotitas que tan pronto tocaban la alfombra dejaban de existir; los ojos verdes fríos dentro de su decisión, bajo el par de gafas redondas que había conservado a pesar de tener mejores opciones; la estatura de 1.64, todavía exiguo; el rictus serio y desafiante que era el toque final de la belleza que su mejor amigo no terminaba de comprender. El semblante del tercero se ablandó a un grado casi hipnotizado por la fuerza que Harry caracterizaba. -...Les ruego disculpen mi inexcusable rudeza. Sean ustedes bienvenidos a Black's- el rubor en las mejillas pecosas de Weasley desapareció, impresionado vio que dos jóvenes vestidos igual al guardián en la puerta se acercaban a ellos, y mientras de manera casi adorable el más joven ofrecía guardar el paraguas, el otro tomó el abrigo de Harry, de espaldas lo retiró con suavidad del cuerpo perfecto y con una reverencia se alejó rumbo al guardarropa. -Por favor, si son tan amables de seguirme- ambos lo hicieron, apreciando su repentina amabilidad. Ron se colocó a la derecha de Harry en tanto el gerente les seguía el gentil paso a la izquierda, admirando el restaurante a la mitad de su capacidad, entre elegancia y silencio. -Mesa para dos ¿No es así, joven........?- nuevamente se dirigió al ojiverde, con un curioso respeto que incluso pareció escalofriante. Le vio esperar un nombre, que fue exactamente lo que entregó.

-Weasley- aunque mintió, le entregó una sonrisa amable, nuevamente propia de Harry, que fue correspondida.

-En ese caso, joven Weasley, espero que usted y su _compañero_- pronunció delicado, con gran tacto, insinuante a pesar de todo, ofreciendo una sonrisa cordial al pelirrojo antes de continuar. -...pasen una confortable tarde en nuestro humilde establecimiento. Lo que deseen se les será entregado con todo placer, por supuesto, y me pongo nuevamente a sus órdenes- les ofreció lugar en una de las mesas más apartadas de la puerta, junto a los ventanales perfectos como paredes, cubiertos un poco por la vegetación de flores y enredaderas en el exterior; las sillas de caoba con respaldar alto fueron movidas tras un pequeño llamado, los mismos chicos de hacía unos instantes aparecieron de ninguna parte en realidad y recorrieron al mismo tiempo los asientos, un poco hacia fuera de la mesa, pacientes.

Al dar Ron el primer paso, pudo percibir un suave tirón de su mano izquierda y fue que se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente, desde partir de la recepción, había tomado a Harry de la mano. Su cuerpo nervioso tuvo la intención de sonrojarse, pero no pudo más. Viró hacia su amigo, hallándolo igual de sorprendido que él y de inmediato se soltaron, yendo a tomar asiento.

Les fueron entregadas las cartas y los tres hombres casi ignorados se retiraron con una leve reverencia, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Sonrió, comprendiendo.

_"Espero que usted y su compañero..."_

La temperatura en su rostro se elevó de manera exagerada, en tanto una sonrisa tonta se formaba en los rasgos albinos. Aliviado pudo ver a Harry en casi el mismo estado, aunque más nervioso que feliz, examinando con cuidado el menú delante de sus ojos para dar una justificación del silencio.

Nuevamente era _su_ Harry.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de una hora y media en el restaurante, aún después de haber comido como nunca antes, devorando las ricas, caras, delicias del menú; desde el filete (cuyo punto de cocción tuvo que ser explicado a ambos), la abundante ensalada de verduras mixtas, frutas y cereales, vino tinto (que ya no necesitó la fija mirada de convencimiento de Harry) a generosas cantidades (que resultó más caro que todo el alimento, y de no ser por la bolsa de galeones que Remus les había entregado no habrían podido pagar), hasta el mousse de mango exquisito y la copa triple de helado de ron con pasas. Ahora caminaban solitarios entre Las Casas, dirigiéndose a la suya. 34 era el número a alcanzar.

-Ron...ron...Ron...ron- tonteó Harry, relajado gracias al alcohol corriendo a través de su cuerpo caliente, tomando la mano de su mejor amigo mientras sostenía la sombrilla en esa ocasión.

-Ja, ja, ja, derrochas simpatía, Potter- sarcástico y burlón, sacó la lengua unos instantes, divertido con la mueca de "Qué mal sentido del humor" que el otro le dedicó. Pero la diversión terminó cuando el ojiverde paró sus pasos, con una enigmática expresión bajo los mechones azabache. Con rudeza, Harry se alzó un tanto, girándolo hacia él, capturándole el labio inferior en un suave mordisco seductor, recargado en el cuerpo tambaleante de su mejor amigo, olvidando la sombrilla y tirándola a un lado, donde ésta se cerró al caer.

Una sonrisa satisfecha al provocar sorpresa. Lo soltó, tuvo el tiempo de agacharse por el paraguas, arreglarse el cuello del abrigo que el licántropo le había prestado, e inmediatamente echarse a correr. -¡Harry!- despertó tras unos instantes, nervioso, sonrojado, pálido, ansioso, todo al mismo tiempo; siguiéndolo. No fuera a cambiar de opinión.

46, 45, vuelta a la manzana. Ron corría aún más rápido que de haber visto una acromántula siguiéndole y sin embargo no lo alcanzaba, no al gran buscador de Hogwarts, el más joven en 100 años en sus inicios, héroe esperado, protagonista de increíbles aventuras, no al chico que le había seducido y le sonreía. Era demasiado rápido. 51...equivocación de calle. Y lo quería perder. 37...36...35. Harry lo había logrado. De él no existía ni pista, la puerta cerrada como si no hubiera nadie. Por un momento, Ron titubeó, se detuvo, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, observando a su alrededor. No estaba muy seguro de que Harry hubiera dado vuelta justo ahí. Sacó las llaves de la bolsa derecha del pantalón, caminando a la entrada, sin nada que perder. Introdujo la contraseña en la cerradura de la puerta, empujándola y entrando en el interior, regresando el llavero extra a sus jeans antes de volver a cerrar con cuidado. -Mmmhhh- suspiró aliviado al tiempo de escuchar ruido en la casa.

Caminó a la sala sin observar absolutamente nada de la casa, los cuadros, la pintura, la alfombra, ignorando cada punto hermoso del recinto; el corazón casi a la normalidad volvió a subir su ritmo, se relamió los labios, disfrutando del contacto con la piel delicada con la que Harry había jugueteado. Se acercó hasta él, sentado en el sofá más alejado viendo la televisión, sin el abrigo, no prestándole atención; por momentos le obstruyó la vista de la película de acción, quedándose en el área de visión de la pantalla para observar que reaccionaba moviendo la cabeza apenas.

Encaprichado se movió, sentándose a su derecha. -Harry- colocó la mano sobre su rodilla, tentándolo a hacerle caso, propuesta que por obvias razones fue rechazada, ni siquiera se inmutó, en todo caso mayor caso le hizo al espectacular choque de varios automóviles contra un helicóptero caído, venido a menos, saboreando en silencio la cantidad masiva de sangre del piloto, que en esa ocasión era el malvado.

Adelantó su caricia, un poco más arriba, más dentro de sus muslos, esperando alguna respuesta. En la pantalla se veía al héroe levantarse herido, tomándose el brazo izquierdo, trastabillando gracias a las balas desangrándolo. Pero a Ron no le importó, sabía que Harry, muy en el fondo, estaba dispuesto; descaradamente rodeó su cuerpo (un poco adelantado y sin recargar) con el brazo izquierdo y casi encimándose en sus piernas se aventuró en el asiento. Abandonó un beso en su mejilla, apenas un delicioso roce nervioso, antes de, con sutileza, cerrar los ojos, subiendo a su oído, muy cerca de tal forma que podía acariciar la energía que despedía su compañero, arrastrando un imperceptible contacto de sus labios. -Harry- susurró, al tiempo que presionaba con la punta de los dedos, formando un recorrido de su abdomen.

El trigueño tembló, viró hacia él antes de titubear y regresar la mirada nuevamente a la televisión, ocultando una sonrisa cómplice. El suspiro en la punta de la lengua fue transformado en el afinar de la garganta, y al darse cuenta de su cercanía, a ciegas estiró la mano derecha, queriendo empujarlo un poco, alargar un poco más el juego de resistencia; cuando hubo tocado su cuerpo, presionó un poco hacia abajo, ladeándolo, antes de lograr y menoscabar su propósito. -_Ahhhhh_..._HARRY_- le oyó jadear contra su piel, rasguñándole por sobre la tela de la playera, ocultando los labios en el hueco de su cuello. Levantó el brazo antes de entender dónde había ido a parar su contacto, pero ya demasiado tarde.

Ron se permitió una suave carcajada, excitado, un poco borracho, antes de con suavidad halarlo por sobre su cuerpo, dejándose caer lentamente en el sofá.

_Juguemos.

* * *

_

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, sin color en el rostro más allá del verde apagado de sus ojos, el leve tono sonrosado de sus labios, después de varias horas el efecto del alcohol había dado por terminado. No había besos, caricias, no después de ser interrumpidos por Remus entrando a la casa, con sólo el suficiente tiempo de arreglarse un poco la ropa, el cabello y sonreírle nerviosos. No supo nada, pero había estado cerca. Platicaron los tres lo que quedaba de tarde, mucho después de caer el sol, hasta que la medianoche entró en su apogeo, y en esos momentos se encontraban cuando Remus estiró el brazo, tomó la mano izquierda de Harry y le entregó dos pequeñas llaves, cerrando los dedos alrededor del pequeño frío metal, deslizando sus palabras con delicadeza, cuidado y aún así sin ser suficiente. Fue cuando el sentimiento de angustia regresó.

-..._Sirius me pidió te entregara esto si acaso le sucedía algo. Son las llaves de sus bóvedas, cada una tiene tallada el número que pertenece. En Gringotts saben de la transferencia...así que no existen inconvenientes. Nadie hará preguntas, son completamente tuyas- _se puso en pie, abrió una maltrecha maleta que había llevado y de ella sacó varios trozos perfectos de pergamino. -_Estos son los títulos de Grimmauld Place, a tu nombre. Hace un año se realizó el cambió. Lo que se encuentre en la vivienda, muebles, cuadros, libros, ropa, artefactos, es tuyo. Eres el nuevo propietario-_ realizó una larga pausa, suficiente para que la línea que era el tenso silencio se rompiera y no quedara más que un enloquecedor zumbido. Harry empezó a sentirse mal. -_Hay más, pero...antes, tienes que leer esto-_ le ofreció un sobre, con el sello "SB" por primera vez. Intacto, sin abrir. Esperó unos segundos a que el chico lo tomara, sin obtener respuesta. -_¿Quieres que te la lea?-_ un casi imperceptible asentimiento. Entendiendo rompió el sello, abrió el sobre, sacó el pergamino cuidadosamente doblado, lo desdobló, enfocó la primera línea, afinó su garganta y comenzó.

_Suave._

_"Harry._

_Lamento que esto haya sucedido, el no poder estar contigo, rescatarte como en silencio había jurado a James, te suplico me perdones al abandonarte de esta manera, y sé que no tengo justificación en primer lugar al permitir que todo esto sucediera hace ya casi 15 años. Es mi culpa todo esto, y por ello no hay eternidad en la que exista el tiempo de redimir mis errores, dejarte solo, no estar contigo cuando lo necesitaste, no tomar fuerzas de mi propia debilidad con tal de ir a buscarte, incluso arrebatarte a tus padres y privarte de una infancia como tú, más que nadie, la merecías._

_Aquí estamos como en un principio, con un poco más de dolor pues tuvo lugar nuestro, ahora tristemente finalizado, encuentro. Siendo egoísta, olvidando un poco el porqué esta carta existe, el sufrimiento por el que se tiene que pasar es ínfimo a comparación de la felicidad, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, el haber tenido la oportunidad de estrecharte entre mis brazos y saberte seguro. Quizá no comprendas que la dicha que obtuve al observarte por primera vez tras doce años de ausencia fue suficiente para borrar el pasado, como si desde en un principio te hubiera tenido aquí. Regresó James, la tierna Lily, los Merodeadores, Voldemort no existía, Azkaban era un mal sueño...sólo porque estabas presente, y así es cada instante (la mayoría de mi tiempo, para ser incómodamente sincero) que pienso en ti._

_Te mencioné en varias ocasiones tu parecido con Prongs, que bien era existente más allá del físico o no, y dándole razón a Remus, ahora sé que eres mejor a todos nosotros, en todas las perspectivas. Bueno...yo soy un poco más guapo. Será parte del aprendizaje a través del sufrimiento, o quizá obra de ti mismo, lo ignoro. Mirando atrás dudo que exista ser más impresionante que tú. Has tenido la fuerza de ponerte de pie antes incluso de caer por completo, levantarte y mantener una sonrisa, en las innumerables ocasiones que has tenido que enfrentarte al desastre. Y sé que ésta no será la excepción._

_Obviamente desconozco los motivos de mi muerte, pero ya que ha sucedido ruego que haya sido luchando. No existe mejor a morir peleando por lo que amas._

_Despidiéndome, necesito confesar algo que espero te haya dicho (o por misteriosos medios lo sepas) antes de irme. Y si no es así, estúpido de mí, espero haber sufrido al caer. Sólo bromeo, no te ofendas._

_No hay persona a la que quiera o haya querido más que a ti, ni a Remus y James, ninguno de mis familiares por supuesto. Simplemente no existe y es imposible siquiera el acercamiento. Te quiero ¿Lo entiendes? Sí. No se te ocurra sentirte ni un poco culpable de algo, soy perfectamente responsable de lo que sucedió en mi vida. Y por favor, no entristezcas. Sé que es demasiado el pesar que ya has soportado antes y no quiero ser parte de él. Pero tenme en cuenta, pequeño. Siempre tenme en cuenta como tu querido padrino. Porque modestia aparte, entiendo cuánto me quieres, hasta qué inimaginable punto lo haces; por lo cual me siento agradecido, honrado y orgulloso. Merecerme un poco o mucho de ti._

_Promete, aunque no puedas verme, que volverás a sonreír, a pesar de la guerra, de estos problemas. Olvida todo por un momento y sonríe. Si no sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte sonreír puedes averiguarlo preguntándole a Ron y a Hermione, a Remus, Hagrid, la familia Weasley y a todos los que te amamos. Pero yo te amo mucho más._

_Bien, ya comencé a llorar. Las despedidas no son mi fuerte, ni soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero espero que sea un consuelo el esfuerzo._

_Cuídate mucho, pequeño. Cuida a las personas a tu alrededor, tus seres queridos, pues no son tan fuertes como tú lo eres. Salúdame a Ron, seguramente estará como siempre a tu lado, a Hermione, la inteligente brujita tan preciosa que sabrá cómo explicarte las cosas; y a Remus, con el que dejé encargada esta carta... Fuera de las murmuraciones él estará demasiado vulnerable por esto, será extraño pero es un suceso digno de verse. Por ello cuida de Moony por mí, que no te deje engañar con apariencias._

_Y un beso exclusivamente para ti. _

_Habiendo dicho todo esto, por última vez me despido._

_  
Te quiere tu padrino, Sirius Black."_

Dobló el pergamino en su pasado estado, lo metió en el sobre que posteriormente cerró. El malestar de Harry era dudable pudiera ser mayor, pero era fuerte, un par de instrucciones no harían daño. -En unas horas, al mediodía, deberemos presentarnos en el Ministerio y presentar la finalización del caso. Ya casi todo está resuelto, me encargué de ello personalmente y por eso les he dejado solos; sólo falta tu palabra, Harry. Ahora, repasemos sobre qué hablarás con el jurado...- la voz de Ron le interrumpió.

-¡Es suficiente!- estaba de pie frente a Harry, un poco agachado, la mano derecha en su cintura, la otra en la base de su nuca, acariciando el cabello azabache suavemente, presionando un poco contra sí el tembloroso cuerpo de su mejor amigo que entre lágrimas escondía el rostro en él, tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza, de vez en cuando lastimando la piel albina que no se quejaba, pues era él. Los ojos azules se alimentaban del sentimiento de ira y tristeza mezcladas en una extraña combinación dirigida al licántropo, deteniéndolo. -Por favor- añadió un poco avergonzado. No era culpable, él simplemente había sido interlocutor de lo que Harry no se vio capaz. Ante el silencio y nula expresión, tragó en seco, la valentía del momento había disminuido -Yo...- el hombre-lobo despertó de su impresión, removiendo un poco la melancolía y regalándole el curvar de sus labios.

-No, no te disculpas. Tú estás para Harry...así debe ser...y por eso te agradezco que hayas aceptado en venir tan repentinamente. No sabría lidiar con esto...cuando en realidad yo...no me encuentro tan bien- admitió por unos segundos antes de recobrar la serenidad. -En ese caso hablaré con ustedes dos mañana en el desayuno- desapareció los pasos que le separaban de los chicos, del borde de la cama, dejó la carta y los títulos de propiedad encima de la cómoda y con cuidado, titubeante, se agachó un poco, ignorando por un momento la mirada casi asesina de un Ron previsor. Con cuidado, aún bastante alto a los dos, firme hizo una suave petición. -Harry, ¿Crees poder alzar la cabeza un instante?- pudo observar la presión de los dedos crispados casi desaparecer, y el joven rostro de Potter levantarse unos milímetros, avisándole a Ron con el sutil movimiento, que estaba bien, antes de alzarse por completo, virando al licántropo que le observaba enternecido por las lágrimas eternas descendiendo lentamente.

Acercándose un poco más, acarició el cabello azabache, colocando unos mechones rebeldes tras el oído derecho, recorriéndolo por instantes, descendió el sensual contacto hasta la mejilla recuperando un poco de calor, mojándose la punta de los dedos al hacerlo, llevando la caricia hasta su mentón, alzándolo un poco más. Cerró los ojos y a ciegas le regaló un delicioso beso, sobre las lágrimas un poco borrosas en su mejilla.

_"Un beso exclusivamente para ti."_

Sin más que decir se enderezó, abandonando un perfectamente sorprendido chico. Le brindó una sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello se despidió, rompiendo todo contacto y cercanía. -Buenas noches a ambos- se fue, llevándose la vieja maleta, alejándose de cualquier explicación.

Ron lo disimuló mientras ayudaba a Harry a acostarse para que pudiera dormir, incluso más allá de cuando apagó la luz y se colocó a su izquierda, observando el techo con ambos brazos bajo la cabeza; pero sabía de su propio sentimiento por mucho que lo quisiera negar. Estaba celoso. No dijo nada y tras unos largos minutos guardando el silencio triste de su mejor amigo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Despertó en seco, asustado por un insignificante rechinar de la puerta al ser entrecerrada con excesiva cautela. Se levantó, sentándose bajo las sábanas y edredón blanco, buscando a su lado el precioso joven que no se encontraba ahí. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-¿Harry?- tanteó a oscuras, revisó la habitación entera con la mirada antes de mover a un lado las cobijas y colocar los pies descalzos en el suelo, levantándose por completo. No fuera a ser su amigo una estupidez como ir al cementerio a tales horas de la noche, sin aviso ni acompañante. Se colocó la playera (única prenda que se había quitado antes de acostarse) rápidamente mientras, un poco mareado debido a la falta de iluminación, caminaba hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un pequeño halar y saliendo de la habitación, somnoliento. No escuchaba pasos algunos, pero recién Harry había salido, de eso tenía la seguridad. Una sombra se deslizó dentro del cuarto de Remus, y suspirando aliviado, fue a averiguar, a la derecha.

* * *

_Hermoso..._

Remus estaba dormido cerca del borde de la cama matrimonial, de cara al techo, bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas en la clara noche chispeante, donde los rasgos adultos se resaltaban al máximo y las marcas de lágrimas pasadas podían dibujarse con la punta de los dedos. Así lo hizo Harry, recordando cómo lo había hecho con él, adorando el gesto, sensibilizando en sueños la piel blanca al ser acariciada con temor a despertarlo. Imaginó la humedad que tras el velo de madurez había llorado, dentro de su elegida soledad, y sonrió llevándose la mano a los labios, ilusionando que gotitas saladas los remojaban en melancolía. Entreabrió la boca, ansiando el contacto, sin fijarse que del otro lado de la puerta Ron le observaba.

Jugueteó con unos mechones chocolate, inclinándose hasta el rostro del que había sido su profesor, sentado a su lado, y con el cabello entre sus dedos acarició la piel blanca, haciéndole cosquillas. Le vio removerse entre sueños, encantado.

Cerrando los ojos, ambas manos en sus hombros, dejándose recargar un poco antes de cuidadosamente, pasando la cercanía de su rostro, musitarle al oído, con sinceridad, algo que no comprendió porqué había surgido, mostró la punta de su lengua y se relamió los labios secos, antes de volver a esconderla. Su mueca pasó del embelezo a la seriedad, dando su palabra y demostrándole con un solo gesto más que era totalmente su voluntad. Aunque precisamente lo que realizó no fue del todo...inocente.

Alzándose, suspirando contra los labios cerrados, finalizó un azucarado beso en ellos, un mar de lágrimas que compartían.

_-Te cuidaré-

* * *

_

Fuego cayó a través de la estrecha garganta, quemó las paredes irritadas al forzar el afinar innecesario, lamiendo las heridas al tiempo de sonreír del sufrimiento que causaba, pero tan pronto llegó a su estómago contraído desapareció todo a su alrededor, quedando el frío del cuerpo pálido, limitado a existir. Podía sentir la piel estrechada contra el hueso, los ojos azules demasiado abiertos en una posición neurótica, el sudor helado corriendo sustituyendo la sangre. Se llevó la temblorosa mano derecha al rostro, tallando una mancha de tierra que no existía en su mejilla, enrojeciendo la piel, por primera vez en casi cinco minutos realmente sintiéndose.

Empujó un poco más la puerta.

_No._

* * *

**Continuará...**

¿Quieren saber porqué me tardé tanto en actualizar? Vayan a ver _"Gravity",_ mi primer fic de Gravitation.

En cuanto a este capítulo (que en lo personal ha sido uno de mis favoritos de principio a fin), aclararé algunas cosas antes de que me maten. Mil disculpas por el final tan abrupto, en la mejor parte, pero es parte del suspenso y me permite desplegar escenas en el capítulo 05 con mayor destreza. Esto sigue siendo un Harry x Ron, ¿sienten que me he sobrepasado en cuanto a la...ternura y empatía que siente nuestro joven Potter? Espero no se hayan molestado, no será una pareja (ni siquiera casual), es sólo...una pequeña idea que surgió y no pude rechazar. Ojalá no se harten del rumbo que va tomando, hace tiempo mencioné que tendría un poco más de slash de lo acostumbrado, y es precisamente a esto a lo que me refería. No descarto habrá molestias por doquier, son los riesgos ¿no? Supongo que jamás he sido una persona del todo consciente. Por ello y por caprichosa: Gomen. ¡Ah! Ahora no puse tantas frases de aquellas que les gustan, simplemente, no surgieron, también disculpas. Hasta la próxima. 07 Octubre 04

Remus entregó antes de irse al Ministerio por la tarde, a Harry y a Ron, un pequeño costal lleno de galeones, y dos copias de llaves; indicándoles fueran a entretenerse al pueblo aledaño durante su ausencia, y que comieran, pues él no podría llegar. (Se me olvidó mencionarlo).

Idem, Nabichan Saotome.


	5. Como antes

**

* * *

**

Idem: Mejores amigos

Pequé de tus labios aún tú perteneciendo a alguien más, probé tu cuerpo exquisito, te demostré sin palabras que ante todo somos mejores amigos; e ingenuo fui al jurar que sólo sería una vez.

Angst, lemon slash.   
R   
Harry x Ron, Ron x Hermione, Harry x ....

Nabichan Saotome

* * *

**Capítulo 05. Como antes**

Los ojos verdes ocultos bajo las largas pestañas, se entreabrieron en un acto de resignación, al tiempo de ponerse de pie y dar media vuelta, sabiendo de antemano el cuerpo albino tembloroso que encontraría tras de sí.

Las mejillas rojas, la mirada índigo ensangrentada de odio, los dedos que se crisparon en un trozo de su playera, demandando explicación, halándolo, todo ello lo esperaba. Incluso, si ahora bajo el agresivo contacto de su mejor amigo, se atrevía a alzar un poco los dedos, sabía que su piel se encontraría caliente, el mármol hirviendo bajo la estela de perfección y rencor, temblaba, tal y como sus labios cálidos entreabiertos no decían nada, se limitaban a borrar la memoria de Remus. El odio en un beso correspondido los llevó sin darse cuenta fuera de la habitación, apenas tomándose el tiempo de cerrar la puerta.

En el segundo en que la fina madera llegó al límite, dando un ligero golpe seco, Ron le empujó contra la pared contraria del pasillo, ocultando el maltrato en el eco que murió.

-...Mis hermanos...- robándole las palabras que serían réplica le besó nuevamente, cerrando los ojos dentro de aquella menguada oscuridad, haciendo a Harry imitarle en movimiento, siguiendo los pasos de aquel pequeño juego doloroso. Fue tomado de la cintura, acorralado contra su presa que, sublevada, cambió de posiciones, a la vez que el aire llevó nuevas palabras liberadas de los labios rojizos que había lastimado en la posesiva caricia.

-Sólo Fred...George fue un malentendido...- no tenía que realmente explicarlo, no habría encontrado palabras para hacerlo, no existía razón...

-¿Por qué ellos?- pero ante la insistencia halló la respuesta perfecta, alzó la mano derecha colocada en su cintura, siguiendo el recorrido de su piel (que se sentía cálida), centímetros más arriba, por encima de la ropa, antes de separarse unos centímetros, y encontrar en un gentil largo camino los labios que le esperaban.

_"Por ti" ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

Le besó con ternura, sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo al tiempo de atrapar sus labios, guiándolo lentamente hacia la recámara que ambos compartían...

Hebras azabache caían en conjunto de largos mechones, cubriendo un poco el cerrar de su mirada tranquila, siendo recorridas por ligeras perlas de sudor del precioso cuerpo trigueño, entre un instante y otro, tras el recorrido cayendo en la tela de la almohada, humedeciendo un poco la única sábana que le cubría parcialmente. El blanco de las prendas era claramente opacado por la suave textura de su piel, el cabello negro, los labios rojizos, con tal aire de irrealidad que le pareció imposible.

Nuevamente Harry le había hecho el amor. Con quizá, si tal era posible, aún más pasión y ternura que la vez primera, besando con lentitud cada trozo de su cuerpo descubierto en imperceptibles movimientos de instantes alargados, hasta que la ansiedad pudo más y fue rogada una pronta continuación. Sólo hasta entonces Harry había dejado de torturarlo, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa, fuera de toda pretensión, procediendo a cumplir sus deseos tal y si fueran órdenes, no sin antes callarlo con un dulce beso, recriminándole ser tan escandaloso.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, permitiéndole dentro de la casi entera oscuridad, imaginar el brillo intenso cubierto de melancolía y soledad, aquella mirada que a pesar de cinco años como amigos, jamás había desaparecido por completo.

-Duerme- dio media vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Ron, hasta que la respiración tranquila aligeró aún más el ritmo, volviéndose casi inaudible e imperceptible tras varios largos minutos. Esa ocasión no viró hacia atrás, ni dedicó una última despedida entre sueños al que era su mejor amigo, simplemente cerró los ojos, dejando que el aroma impregnado a ambos le envolviera cálido, cayendo en un profundo sueño obligado.

Había tomado la decisión.

Pocos minutos antes del mediodía, tras un largo trayecto rápido en el Autobús Noctámbulo (dada la renuencia de Harry de utilizar un traslador), el pequeño laberinto recorrido desde la casilla de teléfono hasta el departamento adecuado dentro del Ministerio de Magia, en una de las mazmorras, sala 16, donde sabrían el fallo, vieron terminado su viaje.

El joven Potter vestía una camisa índigo de mangas largas, en conjunto con un pantalón de mezclilla negra, así como tenis en varios tonos oscuros. Sus gafas habían sido reemplazadas por unas de cristales rectangulares, sin mayor armazón que un fino perímetro negro. Sobre la ropa llevaba el largo abrigo de Remus que caía hasta sus rodillas. Todo en conjunto formando un carácter casual y elegante, al igual que la mueca inexpresiva.

-Es hora- le dedicó a su antiguo profesor una pequeña mirada en son de comprensión, antes de respirar profundamente y abrir la oscura puerta, permitiendo que sus dos acompañantes pasaran junto con él, antes de regresar la entrada a sus goznes con un pequeño golpe. La leve algarabía de los presentes fue roto con su sola presencia, al tiempo de caminar hacia los asientos desocupados, los acontecimientos tan diferentes de la vista en su año pasado. En medio de veinte (sin duda un número menor) magos en sus respectivos lugares, se hallaba una mesa de madera, cubierta con un largo mantel púrpura, frente a tres sillas normales, aguardando su llegada. -Buenas tardes- se anunció Remus, coreado entre susurros por los dos adolescentes aún recelosos de su estadía, al tiempo de tomar asiento a la derecha de Harry, dejando que Ron tomara su izquierda con toda paciencia. El pelirrojo temblaba un poco, a pesar de las advertencias durante el trayecto, luciendo demasiado pálido, casi trastabillando en sus pasos formando un eco desigual; cuando éste viró a su mejor amigo, lo supo furioso, visible por el entrecerrar de los ojos verdes, fijos en el Ministro de Magia en el centro de la primera fila. Prefirió no preguntar.

-Buenas tardes, señores- Fudge al parecer tuvo la sensatez de no tentar el camino, evitando la escrutadora mirada del trigueño. Harry sólo dejó de verle para examinar a las personas a su alrededor, con cierta desdeñosa curiosidad, deteniéndose en la persona al lado del Ministro, Percy Weasley. Su mueca de disgusto se acrecentó de manera notable antes de desaparecer por completo, regresando al lugar inicial. -Como la última fecha de las constantes vistas en los últimos dos meses, esta pequeña reunión sólo será para tomar testimonio de los presentes y dar a lugar el fallo con respecto al caso SB05291, en petición de la verificación de datos y sucesos acaecidos a aproximados 15 años de anterioridad, tomando en obvia cuenta las averiguaciones previas, y pruebas indiciarias en vínculo con el respectivo tema a tratar. Confiaremos en que sus próximos testimonios sean pues, verdaderos, de hallarse en contra de esta regla, se ha autorizado tomar represalias posteriores como consecuencia de actos impropias de esta institución...- Harry observó el techo por un instante, dando por entender su aburrimiento y el poco sentido de las palabras mencionadas por Cornelius, tomadas por el escriba a uno de sus costados en un rápido movimiento. -...que por la misma ley acepta los cargos...- compartió con Ron una mirada de fácil desinterés, antes de regresar ambos la mirada hacia delante. -Harry Potter- el aludido, incómodo se removió en su asiento, esperando la serie de preguntas a continuación de su nombre. -Como espero esté enterado, la razón de nuestra presencia aquí es la petición del retiro de cargos hacia el fallecido _Sirius Black_, legalmente su padrino y tutor legar. En tal caso, de ser aceptada la moción, el Ministerio de Magia aceptará su responsabilidad a través del caso anterior, cerrado en noviembre del año...- no pudo evitar un pesado bostezo de completo cansancio en los pocos minutos presente. Ante tal, el silencio alrededor de la voz que carraspeó incómoda, se volvió tenso, recriminatorio con su comportamiento inapropiado. -...cuyo fallo en contra del nombrado occiso...-

Varios minutos después, el interrogatorio comenzó.

Reclinándose en la mesa, intentó mantener la calma. -¿Acepta que el acusado, de nombre _Sirius Black_, ha sido pues en su historial, mejor amigo de su padre, _James Potter,_ también occiso, hecho posteriormente padrino y tutor suyo por medio de explícita autorización legal en conscientes facultades mentales por el ya mencionado y _Lilian Potter, _fallecida, cuyo último cargo fue irrealizado en vista de su aprensión en el año de 1981 bajo cargos de múltiple asesinato y traición?-

-Así es-

-¿...Igualmente acepta, señor Potter, la equilibrada comunicación sostenida entre el acusado y usted en meses posteriores a su fuga de la prisión de Azkaban, cuyos términos han sido esclarecidos en anteriores vistas, bajo el claro interés en una relación estable, permitida por las leyes, en continuación con antiguos hechos presentados como vínculo de mutua aceptación...?- Harry sin embargo, le interrumpió, dispuesto a terminar con tanta palabra innecesaria.

-_Sirius_ es...fue...mi padrino y uno de mis mejores amigos. Al término de mi tercer año en Hogwarts, se presentó con la mejor intención de reponer su ausencia...y durante el tiempo restante hasta su...- calló por instantes, bajando su volumen antes de recomenzar, con firmeza renovada. -...muerte, la cumplió. Él no es responsable del asesinato de mis padres y los siguientes crímenes que le atribuyen, muy por el contrario ha sido una de las víctimas que en confusión, así como una clara deficiencia de parte de la averiguación que enaltecen..._- _Harry casi escupió las palabras, formando una clara mueca de disgusto incontrolable. su libertad y vida. _Pettigrew_ fue el guardián secreto de mis padres, lo sé así por su propia confesión...antes de que hace dos años se escapara tras presentarse como un animago no registrado...- los murmullos no volvieron, así que supo estaban conscientes de la verdad de sus palabras. -...y él es el que debió morir aquel día, no Sirius...- todo en silencio permaneció antes de que la voz del Ministro de Magia se hiciera paso entre el tenso y callado ambiente.

-Integrantes de los grupos B y G, hagan favor de retirarse- más de la mitad del jurado se retiró sin recriminar en absoluto por la puerta al fondo de la mazmorra oscura, a la que no había puesto atención más allá de unos instantes. Sólo quedaron en su lugar ocho personas, los que formaban parte de la primera fila frontal. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada tras la ida, Fudge se permitió un ápice más tranquilo, casi acongojado con lo siguiente que convocaría. -Está bien, Potter, el jurado ya ha fallado a favor tras tu declaración. Sin embargo hay otro tema a tratar, estrictamente confidencial ¿Estás de acuerdo?- casi mecánicamente, asintió. -Bien. Es sobre la profecía- se tensó en el asiento, pues hacía tiempo no tenía siquiera la paciencia para pensar en ella. -Dumbledore me ha mantenido al tanto, así que no es necesario que digas nada al respecto. No es de sorprender su contenido a pesar de las abrumantes consecuencias pero... queremos saber si podemos contar con tu ayuda en esta lucha. Es difícil el cargo que se te ha impuesto, y aún así, eres el único que puede llevarlo...- suspiró largamente, aceptando. -...eres el único que puede acabar con "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" así que ¿Estarás de nuestra parte cuando llegue el momento?- Harry viró hacia su derecha, observando a Remus, que le mostró una sonrisa de comprensión, cualquiera que fuese su réplica. Fue todo lo que necesitó para responder, virando hacia Fudge, convencido.

-Sí- se oyó un suspiro general de alivio en los miembros del Ministerio antes de que un leve carraspeo de parte de uno de ellos les hiciera despertar del ensueño, y el principal continuara.

-Muchas gracias- se permitió una leve sonrisa verdadera, que logró aligerar un poco el enojo que aún sufría Harry. -Bien. En ese caso el tutelaje de tus tíos será revocado. Se te pedirá a partir de próximas fechas, te mudes con tu nuevo tutor a una secreta locación donada por el Ministerio, cuya perfecta seguridad será rival de tu actual escuela...- dijo esto último con gran orgullo, y mientras Harry digería las palabras, la palidez en su rostro comenzó a ser alarmante. -...tus cosas serán enviadas lo antes posible a tu nueva casa, donde se te dará el entrenamiento adecuado en complemento de vacaciones, sin exceptuar claro, las sesiones de Artes Oscuras, Defensa y...diversos, así como las...- fue interrumpido nuevamente, por el chico que temblaba de ansiedad.

-Espere... ¿Nuevo tutor?- la respiración estaba acelerada al tiempo de pronunciar con voz grave su pregunta incrédula. -¿Quién?-

-¿Oh? ¿No lo sabías? El señor Lupin ha sido nombrado bajo expresa petición tu tutor el consentimiento del Ministerio y los propios cuidados debido a ón- el joven Potter se permitió separar los labios sin decir nada, virando hacia Remus, quien sin embargo no compartió su mirada con toda entereza, limitándose a observarle por sobre el rubor en sus mejillas, fijando una nerviosa mirada correspondida, pálido y avergonzado.

_Era libre._

* * *

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar el Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes... _

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- el ocaso iba cayendo, los tres de nueva cuenta en el cementerio, después de un descanso tras la vista, que se alargó una hora más, la deliciosa comida en un restaurante cercano, y una pequeña plática acerca de los hechos a suceder. Un ramo de rosas blancas yacía sobre el césped húmedo, a un lado del anterior y contrario, formando un contraste melancólico que no pudo ser ocultado. La paz y el luto, la justicia demasiado tarde. Ambos chicos se habían dispersado un poco, dejando que Remus abandonara palabras al aire, con la esperanza de que Sirius las escuchara, frente a la tumba.

Como toda respuesta, Harry suspiró, bajando los hombros un ápice, evitando su mirada azul escrutadora, de tal forma que el aludido no se dio por satisfecho. -¿Desde cuándo...?- quizá tenía razón...pero por otra parte no lo había tenido en mente hasta ese día. Tal vez bloqueaba todo recuerdo de aquella noche.

-Ese mismo día...- no necesitó más para imaginar el contexto en la tácita frase. Guardó total silencio, por primera vez en largos minutos virando hacia la hierba mojada bajo sus pasos, brillando un rojizo precioso en el espectáculo eterno, al lado de él.

-...Fue por Sirius ¿Verdad? De no haber...sucedido...tú...- asintió en respuesta. Ron obvió una sonrisa, dándose verdadera cuenta de algo. Subió la mirada. -Dejaste de hablarnos...- más tranquilo, dejó pasar el tema por unos segundos antes de continuar. -...también fue por Sirius- no era una pregunta, en caso de realmente ser algo, había sido una afirmación melancólica, algo que desafortunadamente necesitaba decir. -Por eso siempre...estabas triste...- sonrió. -...y enojado-

Harry asintió, con una ligera sonrisa correspondida antes de que toda mueca desapareciera, liberando la certidumbre que le había permitido conciliar el sueño, así como la valentía Gryffindor que le daba fuerzas para continuar. Al final y al cabo era lo mejor.

-Vamos, parece que Remus ha terminado- el pelirrojo entendió las ciertas palabras, observando a su profesor totalmente callado, acercarse, pasando tumbas de desconocidos cuya muerte igualmente había sido llorada sobre el mismo césped; pisadas finas lanzaban pequeñas gotitas de lluvia caída en un ligero sonido de nada, al tiempo de caminar nuevamente a la Casa, sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Harry entre la suya.

Al pasar la tumba de Sirius, Ron no reprimió un profundo suspiro que no musitó el desasosiego, observando al trigueño que no correspondió la mirada y siguió de largo. Sonrió triste, en la esperanza rota, tan sólo pensando lo que no se atrevió a decir.

_"Si yo muriese... ¿Te importaría?"_

* * *

Sin embargo, al llegar escoltados por Lupin, quien totalmente serio parecía no poner atención al mundo a su alrededor, éste les llamó por un segundo, emprendiendo la ida.

-Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con la Orden, respecto al fallo- del bolsillo derecho de su túnica sacó las llaves, procediendo a abrir la puerta, dejándolos pasar cuando lo hubo hecho así y regresando las llaves a su bolsillo, despidiéndose. -Regresaré un poco tarde así que...bueno, pueden dar una vuelta por el pueblo o quedarse en casa a ver unas películas muggles. Hay comida hecha en el refrigerador, sólo falta calentarla ¿De acuerdo?- ambos asintieron, optando por quedarse en casa, lo cual era esperado por el licántropo. -En ese caso, los veo en la noche- se adelantó al trigueño, alzando el brazo izquierdo, levantando entre sus dedos los mechones azabache que caían sobre la frente, y le besó. -Tengan cuidado- sin más que decir le soltó, dando media vuelta, unos pasos más al noreste antes de desaparecer.

Nuevamente solos, Ron no pudo sino sonrojarse, optando por hacer caso de los consejos de Lupin: Parecer inocente.

Harry sin embargo, parecía tener otros planes en mente cuando tras entrar cerró la puerta, se quitó el abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Busca una película, yo voy a preparar la comida- decepcionado por sus propósitos deshechos, el pelirrojo asintió, viéndolo partir por la puerta izquierda, tras dejar el abrigo sobre el sofá. Bien...tal vez, si encontraba una película romántica dentro de la videoteca en las repisas de preciosa madera a un lado de la televisión de plasma, conseguiría que Harry se acercara...aunque fuera un poco.

O quizá...

* * *

-¿Tendrá una de arañas?- comenzó a buscar.

Se sentaron en el suelo, apoyados en el sofá reacomodado, de cara a la televisión, colocando la mesita de centro frente a sí, los platos sobre ésta, de tal forma que el delicioso platillo, lasaña, quedó más o menos a la altura adecuada, a un lado del par de sodas. A mitad del camino, habían cambiado de papeles. De tal forma que el inexperto Ron, se deslió del asunto de las películas, y fue a la cocina. Y Harry le siguió tras colocar sin mucho interés el disco en el DVD y pausar la cinta, temiendo que el chico fuera a quemar algo. Pero al final todo había resultado bien.

-¿De qué va?- empezó la película, al igual que ellos a comer en completa oscuridad.

Ron descendió el tenedor, terminando de comer su primer bocado antes de responder, virando a su mejor amigo.

-No lo sé. En primer año dijiste que querías verla...pero que tus tíos no te habían dejado...- se hundió de hombros, luciendo avergonzado de recordar tal detalle al parecer insignificante. -...eso fue antes de intentar explicarme cómo diablos funciona...- señaló el reproductor de DVD, que iba marcando 01 00:01:18, continuando. -...esa cosa- le miró con rencor, como si fuera culpa de aquella maquinita muggle no saber utilizarla. Tras ello volvió a su comida, tomando un pequeño trozo esencialmente cubierto de queso y salsa, despegando sus labios nuevamente, exhalando, en espera de que enfriase.

Harry adoró el gesto así como el abrir mayor de sus labios separados tomando el bocado aún caliente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al percatarse de la alta temperatura que dañó la punta de su lengua; tuvo que separar la vista de Ron para evitar besarlo, observando ensimismado el televisor. Sonrió. Lo había recordado.

* * *

Horas más tarde la mirada verde debió cerrarse, cada mano entre la otra, recargadas sobre sus rodillas separadas en cómoda posición, sentado en la mesita de centro frente al sofá. Varias palabras, una maldición en su contra llegó a sus labios pero murió tras sus dientes apretados con crueldad alrededor de uno de ellos. Movió la cabeza en un acto de negación, abriendo los ojos al tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia el chico acostado en el sillón, y el brillo de tristeza acrecentó al observar la piel lechosa salpicada de pequeñas pecas sobre las mejillas, la sonrisa que no existía en la oscuridad, y su cuerpo precioso bajo el abrigo de Remus que sumido en un profundo sueño, no sería para él.

_¿Cuándo las cosas se habían salido de control? _

El cabello rojo no demostraba su color, tintado de un oscuro proveniente de la noche que había caído sobre ellos, el día finalizado filtrándose a través de las ventanas, cuyas cortinas sin correr, le permitían tomarse la libertad de observarlo.

Separando su contacto, bajó nuevamente la cabeza, inconscientemente buscando al otro cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo. Tomando fuerte su aroma, hasta que el dulce formó un vacío a su alrededor, y al no existir nada cerró los ojos, siendo ésta la única forma en que era capaz de no mirarlo.

-_Idiota...-_ musitó, pasando una mano por su cabello azabache, tomando fuertemente unos mechones entre sus dedos, en furia contra sí; como si en la acción pudiera arrancar los pensamientos que no deseaba, o en reposición, aquel sentimiento de pérdida absoluta que no podía permitirse.

_Pero el dolor no desapareció._

_"Amar es verte dormir la noche entera..."_

* * *

_"¿Recuerdas el momento en que nos conocimos?_

_Ambos estábamos nerviosos. Y ahora la escena se repite. Como si fuera la primera vez que veo tu cabello rojo, los ojos azules, tu tierna piel. Pero el tiempo ha cambiado, los sentimientos lo han hecho. Mira el deseo, el que se interpone en nuestra amistad. Mira los trozos de mí en el suelo, los que yacen bajo los pies de alguien más: Es el corazón que roto por ti he entregado con una sonrisa de mejores amigos. Date la vuelta, mira el nuevo reflejo en el que antes eras tú. ¿Lo reconoces? Ese cabello rojo, ahora más largo que en un principio, ha sido recorrido por la punta de mis dedos mientras yacías sobre mi pecho. Los ojos azules brillan de deseo, lujuria y sueños inalcanzables, sin embargo en él aún se halla la imagen de alguien más, mientras dejas que yo te ame. Tu tierna piel ha dejado de ser virgen, mis labios te han violado en pequeños besos. Tu boca... ¿Cuántas veces te he hecho el amor? ¿Cuántas veces, esos mismos labios que suspiraban semanas antes el nombre "Hermione", han suplicado por más?_

_Nuevamente. Acercarme más: Sé cómo reaccionará tu cuerpo. Tu respiración se acelera, pero es incomparable con el fuerte latido contra la piel, las mejillas se vuelven rojas, tus pupilas se dilatan antes de que cierres los ojos, en espera de que haga nulo el espacio entre los dos. Los labios tiemblan, entreabiertos, suspirando mi nombre. ¿Lo ves? MI nombre. Si te hago mío es MI nombre el que gritas, es en mí en quien piensas todas las noches, en las tardes en que podemos estar solos es a mí a quien besas, dentro de lo inconfesable es a mí a quien amas. Aunque sea sólo mi cuerpo, que se entrega a ti obligándote a amar._

_¿Eres tú? Incluso yo...a veces...cuando me reflejo en tu mirada...no me reconozco."_

La noche había pasado rápido. Quizá porque las horas transcurrieron entre sueños, y al final sólo fue el acto de abrir y cerrar los ojos. Cuando lo hubo comprendido, Remus ya los estaba despidiendo a últimas horas de la mañana, viéndolos subir al Autobús Noctámbulo, prometiéndole que se verían muy pronto, al finalizar los problemas que se hallaban pendientes. Sus pensamientos le hundieron en un éxtasis intemporal, con el cual el silencio ocurrido no tenía importancia, y no ver a Ron directamente fue apenas un hecho notable. Hasta que, tras descender del vehículo, Harry vio a la puerta de la casa Weasley, el motivo de su ansiedad.

-¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Sorpresa!!- la chica se acercó hasta su novio y su mejor amigo, acorralando al primero en un posesivo abrazo, sonriendo al segundo con total sensatez y honestidad. -Muchas gracias, Harry-

En lo perdido logró sonreír.

* * *

Subió las escaleras, desvaneciendo la sonrisa forzada dedicada a su novia, siguiendo los pasos que había recorrido Harry hasta su habitación. Al llegar al último rellano abrió la puerta, pasando en fingida tranquilidad, cerrando la puerta con un pequeño 'clic' que no logró transformar el ambiente cargado de angustia. Pero no así las palabras tintadas de furia, que descargó contra el chico que miraba fuera de la casa, a través de la pequeña ventana, en un mar naranja de completa soledad.

-¡¿Porqué?!- el tono demandante no logró mayor impresión en el trigueño, quien sólo le lanzó una mirada de reconocimiento antes de regresar al paisaje que no observaba, al cristal despostillado desde el cual observaba a Ron. Sin embargo fue escuchado, y la respuesta no tardó varios segundos en concluir.

-Quiero que sea como antes- la furia desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazada por el sentimiento ansioso del desconcierto. -Tal vez...debí avisarte acerca de mi decisión. Pero insististe en que continuara...que no parara de besarte...y lo olvidé. Ayer al despertar, mucho antes de ir al Ministerio, le escribí a Hermione una lechuza, sugiriéndole te diera una sorpresa al venir a visitarnos...le indiqué la hora aproximada en que llegaríamos, dónde nos quedaríamos de ver. Ahora ves la respuesta. Quiero que las cosas sean como antes...sólo amigos. Faltan dos semanas para volver a Hogwarts y debemos acostumbrarnos....antes de que alguien se dé cuenta- suspiró con pesadumbre, regresando la mirada verde en una actuación divertida, a su mejor amigo. -...O antes de que Hermione nos escuche desde el cuarto de las chicas- de largas zancadas alcanzó su altura, observándolo desde centímetros arriba sin llegar nunca a intimidar, tomándolo desde el cuello del abrigo de Remus que aún portaría su aroma fresco, halándolo.

-No puedes hacer esto- los ojos azules refulgían en una súplica en tintes de mandato, pero no lograron acobardarlo.

-¡Maldita sea, Ron! ¡Es sólo sexo!- le empujó, ofendido con su actitud. Interpretaba las acciones de Weasley en palabras que no demostraban su propio sentir. Ambos habían traicionado a Hermione, el pelirrojo había sido infiel, el trigueño le enseñó el camino. Quizá lo peor fuese que no se arrepentían.

-Somos hermanos-

-...no empeores las cosas- fue nuevamente tomado del abrigo, uniendo sus labios en un demandante beso que silenció cualquier réplica, recorriendo su boca poco a poco, en una lenta caricia eterna, que lograba erizarle la piel, olvidar todo, y volver a empezar. Un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior le volvió loco, sin darse cuenta elevando sus manos hasta la cadera de Ron, donde con una insolente caricia le tomó del trasero, empujándolo contra su cuerpo. Recogió el jadeo de placer entre sus labios, dejándolo pasar aún más profundo en su húmeda cavidad, hasta que el sabor entre uno y otro fue irreconocible.

_"Tus palabras no concuerdan con tus actos"_

Paso contra paso, hasta casi hacerle caer, topándose ambos con los ojos cerrados contra la cama. Un ligero vistazo antes de sentarse y dejarse recostar por el otro, desliándolo del estorboso abrigo negro en un movimiento compartido casi igual, lanzándolo a un lado para continuar con la demás ropa, procurando nunca separar sus labios más allá de dos segundos, en un capricho.

Si Hermione se hartaba de esperar en la sala donde fue abandonada por su novio, los fuera buscar, significaría el final. Y quizá por ello Harry viraba a la puerta, cuyo seguro no funcionaba, cada dos por tres, mientras se deshacía de los pantalones de Ron, dejándolos caer al suelo, librándose de la ropa interior con gran cuidado de no dejar de acariciar cada centímetro de piel, que se retorcía de deleite, siendo víctima del mismo trato en reconocimiento mutuo por última vez.

Le hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas dobladas en una cómoda posición, la espalda recta, prácticamente sentado en la cama. Y cuando lo hubo hecho así, Ron rodeó su cintura con ellas, dejando que le tomara como mejor le placiera, tomando un trozo de su cabello negro entre sus dedos, al tiempo que Harry elevaba sus caderas y le penetraba lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor menguado en caricias sobre su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

-...Harry...-

_"Es mi nombre el que suspiras cuando te hago mío..."_

De los glúteos, una y otra vez arriba y abajo entre ellos, logrando estocadas que robaban su aliento, impidiéndole gritar de dolor. A cada segundo entrando con mayor facilidad, moviendo sus caderas con cuidado, de tal forma que acariciaba el erecto miembro entre ambos con la firme piel de su abdomen trigueño, excitándolo al no tocarlo por completo. -...rápido- haciendo caso, movió sus atrapadas caderas a mayor velocidad, sin llegar a ser desesperado, aguardando a que volviera a suplicar. Entre mejores amigos...quizá uno es predecible. -¡Más!- apretó sus hombros dolorosamente, anunciándole se había excedido. Ralentizando el movimiento un poco, le permitió moverse libremente, soltándolo, abrazando su cintura, besando el cuello que de ser posible susurraba..._su_ nombre. Y la acción le hizo sonreír, regalándole besos tiernos en su piel blanca y dulce. -_Harry...más...-_

_"¿Cuántas veces, esos mismos labios que suspiraban semanas antes el nombre "Hermione", han suplicado por más?"_

Amaba sus mejillas, igualando el color rojizo que de sobra conocía existía en su propio rostro, mientras una sonrisa blanca se formaba, gimiendo el nombre de su mejor amigo. Y aquél, enfrente de él, hacía lo mismo.

-_Ron_- el solo susurrar cada letra, le logró espasmos de deleite.

_"¿Cómo no amar su incestuoso enlace?"_

Ojalá Hermione entrara por esa puerta, cansada de esperar. Deseó que fuera así, les encontrara haciendo el amor, observara el cuerpo blanco temblando entre sus brazos, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás mientras susurraba el nombre de su mejor amigo, moviendo las caderas en la espera de su propio final, sonrojado, besando los labios curvados en una sonrisa de placer y deseo. Ojalá observara el cuerpo blanco desnudo que aún no le pertenecía a ella, que le entregaría con una mentira, aquel que cada vez que le hiciera el amor, se sabría infiel y pensaría en él, recordando lo bien que se la había pasado...a costa de un corazón roto y una venda sobre los ojos. Tal vez...si seguía besándolo, Hermione probara al tiempo su sabor cuando lo besara.

El pequeño tirón al final de su estómago, fue uno de los indicios de que estaba llegando. Los músculos internos de Ron se tensaron antes de ser envuelto por un intenso clímax, terminando, recostándose en el cuerpo de Harry, que aún se movía dentro de él, antes de parar casi por completo, dando una última embestida tan lenta y apretada que le hizo terminar, temblando ante el placer que le abrió las puertas con los ojos cerrados, vislumbrando del otro lado a su querido mejor amigo, sonriéndole únicamente a él.

La escena, lejos de producirle esperanza, le hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad. Ron no existía para él.

Aún con las respiraciones aceleradas y la mente nublada en una extraña paz, le recostó. Estaba cansado, pero no podía permitírselo.

_"Promete no volverás a tocarme...pero hazlo"_

-Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, Hermione debe sospechar algo- saliendo por completo de él, le besó en la frente, antes de obligarse a separarse por completo de su cuerpo y descender de la cama, donde tomando la ropa, repartió las pertenencias de ambos sin mucho protocolo, procediendo a tomar la varita del bolsillo interior del abrigo negro, agitándola en un pequeño hechizo, magia permitida por el Ministerio desde el día anterior, limpiando ambos cuerpos por completo, así como la cama, y el ambiente denso con olor a sexo, que desapareció. -Ponte la ropa y ve con Hermione- se colocó el bóxer negro, pegado a sus piernas largas y torneadas, así como los pantalones blancos y la camisa azul de estrecho talle largo, el calzado. Finalizando con el largo abrigo negro y guardando la varita en el bolsillo derecho.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotros?- le tomó de la mano derecha, desinteresándose de la ropa que le había sido arrojada. Como respuesta obtuvo un tierno beso, apenas un roce de labios y la respiración cálida de Harry, que nulificó sus defensas y le hizo soltarle, dejando que el ojiverde se fuera de su lado, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Tenemos dos semanas para que las cosas sean como antes. Para eso llamé a Hermione- giró la perilla, obteniendo un respingo de comprensión por parte del pelirrojo. Ambas miradas se encontraron en una pequeña conversación silenciosa. Lamentando tener que cerrar la caja de Pandora que habían abierto con un simple beso. -Yo tampoco lo deseo así...pero tú la amas. Y si arruinamos esto...no me lo perdonaría- abrió la puerta, negando la despedida que una mirada azul le suplicaba. Sólo cuando la entrada fue cerrada, encontró las palabras adecuadas. Demasiado tarde.

_"¿Cómo te hago comprender que antes de ti...no hubo nadie?"_

Y por primera vez, en lo que sería una larga lista de sueños irrealizables, deseó no haber conocido a Hermione.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Hola . Uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me he tardado un poco en realizarlo pues intenté el escrito fuese casi perfecto, aunque no lo he logrado por completo, en sí creo que ha quedado muy lindo. Con muchas referencias sexuales, pero kawaii. Los veré pronto, cuando termine un capítulo de cada uno de los fics que tengo pendientes. El siguiente en actualizar es "Gravity", posteriormente, "Amarte duele", siguiendo con "Madness" y vuelta a empezar. Cualquier duda, comentario o queja (que sé que habrá), no duden en escribirlas. Por si no lo he dicho, este fic se actualiza bajo la inspiración musical de Metallica, T.a.t.u. y Mecano (Contrastante). Nuevamente esperando les haya gustado mi trabajo, un beso y mi eterno agradecimiento. 18 Noviembre 04 PD: Yo sé que a pocos les interesa, pero el 24 de este mes cumplo 18 años

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	6. Obsesión

**Idem: Mejores amigos**

R

Angst, Slash

Parejas: Harry x Ron / Ron x Hermione / Harry x ¿?

Sinopsis: Pequé de tu cuerpo aún tú perteneciendo a alguien más, probé tu cuerpo exquisito, te demostré sin palabras que ante todo somos mejores amigos. E ingenuo fui al jurar que sólo sería por una noche.

**Respuesta a los reviews: **(Perdonen que no lo haya hecho últimamente)

**Isaak:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, las felicitaciones, la admiración y tu fiel seguimiento a esta historia (Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado a pesar de ser slash :). En cuanto a si los escritores leen los comentarios, sí, por lo menos yo sí... No he tenido oportunidad (léase: dinero) de ver tu página, pero espero poder hacerlo pronto. Besos y espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores.

**Palimpsesto: **Gracias y...sí, quizá sí U sorry.

**Korakog: **Hice una modificación y el tiempo, que vuela xD pero no digo nada más y espero que sigas leyendo, que te encante igualmente y me mandes tus comentarios :D

**Ariadna-Creta**: Ohayou, bonita Me enorgullezco del juicio, lo admito jajajaja, aunque no me había dado cuenta de que nadie lo había hecho antes hasta que lo mencionaste, nop, no me metí a un jurado jajjajaja, sólo revolví mucho las palabras, conjeturas e ideas jajajajaja, porque al final eso hacen ¿no? Creo que lo que menos quieren es que les entiendas, para que no vean que te andan tranzando xD Creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero en fin, ahora queda escrito :D Muchas gracias por todo y mil besos, princesa!!!

**Meimi Malfoy**: Arigatou Hai, a veces un revoltijo ¿ne? Ahora corrió a cuenta de Franco Batiato (Italiano, algo muy suave y triste jajajaja) ¡Ah! Muchas gracias por felicitarme!! Fuiste la primera en hacerlo, incluso antes que mi familia jajajaja Besos!!!

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**Capítulo 06. Obsesión**

_En silencio ambos sabemos lo que sentimos._

A través de las pequeñas ventanas el sol había dejado de brillar, la noche había caído hacía ya largas horas. Pero si acaso le importaba no era digno de preguntarse, tal y como aquellas semanas habían pasado. Acaso las horas parecían más oscuras, los rayos del sol no lo alcanzaban. Todo tan vacío, simple, oscuro, frío y húmedo, que le causaba vértigo, aún más que hallarse encerrado en una alacena, él se mantenía callado, queriendo gritar, encontrándose ajeno en una dimensión que no le pertenecía, en un tiempo en el que no era bienvenido.

_Como caminar a través de una pintura..._

La gente a su alrededor reía, el mundo giraba, el cielo en su lugar, pero él...todo él era una farsa, una vil máscara del derrumbar de un ser humano, que si sonreía por dentro estaba llorando y si permanecía en silencio escuchando, deseaba cortar las palabras de su interlocutor. Su acompañante se había ido hacía varios minutos, pero Harry no lo había notado, igual observaba el vacío en el que el corrompido espacio existía. Estaba casi seguro que al cerrar los ojos caería en un abismo de oscuridad, que tragaría su inexistente vida y le haría despertar.

Pero no lo hizo. Quedó observando las huecas risas que viajaban en todo el local, y las pláticas irrelevantes que hasta él nunca llegaron y con su aura de rechazo rompieron. Nadie percataba que muy dentro de sí algo se había roto, e inalterable el ángel hacía permanecido, sonriendo a la nada; y si acaso lo llegaran a notar no les importaría, pues pensarían que su tristeza habría sido causada por un capricho de adolescente...o un dios, de aquellos que pasan pronto y nunca merecen ser rememorados con una sonrisa; pero él, quien se encontraba fragmentado en pequeñas lágrimas, lo comprendía.

_Dejen de fingir que nada ha pasado...dejen de reír...dejen de intentar divertirme, bufones. Cállense y lloren..._

_Permitan que el héroe llore._

Frente a él un chico apareció, iba a correrlo al verle sentarse, y dio cuenta exacta era su acompañante. Actuó una perfecta sonrisa de bienvenida y con tal dio su consentimiento. Él comenzó a hablar, relatar viejas aventuras que no causaban nada, mientras le ofrecía una de las cervezas que hacía llevado. Harry apuró la bebida, degustando el amargo sabor que volvió a calentar su garganta, llevándose consigo y por sólo unos instantes el nudo que impedía dijera lo que realmente sentía.

Algo, quizá el verde en su mirada, se rompió, pues el pelirrojo quedó en silencio observándolo con fijeza entre el aura de tristeza que empezó a invadir a ambos.

-Salgamos de aquí- le vio ponerse de pie, y ambos terminaron sus bebidas de un largo trago. Tras ello y pagar, salieron de "Las Tres Escobas", dirigiéndose a un lugar incierto en medio de la oscuridad...ninguno de los dos guiaba el otro, era la tristeza y respectiva empatía la que les llevó lejos, fuera de todo ese barullo plástico que no correspondía a la escena.

* * *

Faltaban pocas horas, ese mismo día regresarían a Hogwarts, tan pronto aquella dolorosa madrugada decantara en los futuros minutos de una mañana del fin de los preparativos, en que la Madriguera les reuniría alrededor de las mesas en el exquisito banquete de despedida que Molly cocinaría cuando el sol dibujara con tonos más claros el índigo del cielo frío. Seguramente Harry le ayudaría, tal y como lo hacía hecho la última semana, y nuevamente en su boca existiría un poco del pecado, aunque fuera insustancial, incorpóreo, no más allá de una efímera idea de romanticismo excesivo, de obsesión consumada. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido complicadas, por decir lo menos, pues la compañía venía de la mano con la ausencia. 

Y en su ausencia, Harry iría a verse a escondidas con su hermano, en medio de los pasillos o por sobre las escaleras rotas del último piso, cuando George no se encontraba cerca...Ron lo sabía bien, así como era de su conocimiento que en esos instantes, se encontraría en compañía de alguien más, disfrutando de las últimas horas de vacaciones.

_Tus labios susurran el nombre de alguien más._

Hermione se encontraba en el sofá aledaño, acostada plenamente en la espera interrumpida por el suave sueño que hacía cerrado sus ojos y besado su mejilla antes de arrullar con silencio las ilusiones. Sobre ella se hallaba una gruesa colcha roja que hubo pertenecido alguna vez a Percy, amoldad a las acentuadas curvas del cuerpo virginal, pero en cambio, Ron no le observaba a ella, sino a la puerta cerrada que lo traería de vuelta. Él había salido tan sólo después de ayudar con la limpieza de la casa, tras desayunar, cambiando su ropa juvenil por una camisa de lino blanco, de talle estrecho y largo y un pantalón negro de vestir. La mirada ansiosa le había recorrido de pies a cabeza, saboreando los labios que habían atrapado aquella trigueña carne trémula poco antes de que él desapareciera tras la puerta con una despedida que no había sido nada sino la justificación de sus próximos actos.

_"Voy a ayudarles en la tienda"_

Y el sabor a Harry que aún habitaba en sus labios, los mismos labios que se habían negado a besar a su propia novia, no fue suficiente para olvidar. Pues aquella boca mantenía otro néctar, refugiado en la melancolía que conocía, tomado por él. Virando hacia la chica que se había removido entre sus dulces sueños, no pudo sino cerrar los ojos cansados a la realidad, negándose a comprender porqué aquel sentimiento tan puro, tan maravilloso y siempre exquisito de su perfecta amistad, se había convertido en la malsana obsesión de saberlo suyo, cercano, en la egoísta exclusividad que les llevaría al desastre. Y cómo en Hermione, a quien semanas antes había dicho amar, encontraba la ternura de su linda amiga, casi su hermana mayor, no en ella la inspiración de calcinar la tierra con el más férreo deseo.

En los límites de la crueldad se encontraba aquel sentimiento por Harry... Querer tomarlo por la fuerza, ya no como amigos, como hermanos o dos personas cuyos destinos estaban deparados a encontrarse; sí como amantes perfectos que luchaban contra su propia hambre correspondida.

¿Podía ser llamada "sentimiento" su obsesión o era sólo la triste paradoja de quien ha ido demasiado lejos?

* * *

La humedad había secado su garganta, de tal forma que la risa tonta rasgaba las paredes, por sobre la lengua en el vacío, descendiendo al estómago hueco y las venas de irrealidad que le hacían flotar en un sueño despierto; el alcohol formaba el cosquilleo adormecedor en la nuca, afectando el equilibrio, con el rico sabor dulce de las bebidas preparadas que de un trago a otro borraban su memoria, haciéndolo menos presente y más consciente del momento y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba, tal si se hallara bajo los efectos de una droga prohibida o la más incólume esquizofrenia. La promesa de olvido afectaba la coherencia, fuerza y capacidad de sus movimientos, jugueteando con cierta parte de su cerebro y anestesiándolo bajo sus propios deseos, haciéndole caer tan pronto Fred atinó a abrir la puerta. Ambos, apoyados en el contrario, dieron al suelo con tan poco cuidado como hacían abierto en el completo escándalo. 

Harry tenía la sensación de no haberse divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, no con tal soltura ni despreocupación, bailando, flirteando, bebiendo, quizá excediéndose en actos y lenguaje, olvidándose de preocupaciones, su propio nombre y responsabilidades, de llevar un título con demasiadas expectativas sin esperanza, con tan pocos motivos para seguir adelante o siquiera luchar. No deseaba que la sensación se le fuera entre las manos. Empujó la puerta con el pie, alcanzándola a cerrar de un pequeño golpe en la vieja madera, al punto que el pelirrojo le incitaba a continuar el pequeño juego en que habían caído durante la noche. Con cada pierna a uno de los costados, se colocó sobre él.

La lengua de su lengua rosada se asomó entre los labios suaves entreabiertos, recorriendo la anticipación temblorosa a sus besos, la descarada invitación que le hizo sonreír, por otra parte dudar de realmente desearlo. Mas la piel blanca cremosa hizo desistir a los titubeos, mostrando en su fina extensión pequeñas pecas por sobre las mejillas traviesas y la nariz, levemente sonrojadas por la excitación retenido y la embriaguez en que habían caído. El cabello de color fuego desperdigado sobre el suelo antiguo formaba mechones que alguna otra vez había observado, en aquella misma posición, bajo él, mas en la escena faltaban pequeñas perlas de sudor descendiendo, y aquella voz...tan familiar...no pertenecía a la persona que yacía bajo su cuerpo.

_Tú eres..._

Entre la confusión nocturna del sueño alcoholizado, pudo observar su deseo, vivaz, temblando, ardiendo y suplicando. La belleza de aquel otro ser era diferente, crecía en el delirio y existía en la inconsciencia, siempre presente, desde el primer instante, era perenne en su cabeza confundida, entre las pecas abundantes, los ojos más brillantes y oscuros...entre la perfección de su verdadero deseo. La temperatura en su cuerpo ascendió con alarma, al tiempo de observarle, concentrándose en lo prohibido del acto de besarlo. Poco a poco Harry fue acercándose a su mayor error, cerró los ojos, perdiendo de vista al chico que le observaba sorprendido.

_Hay tanta adoración en tu mirada... ¿Estás llorando?_

-..._Ron-_ la pronunciación de aquel nombre prohibido le hizo levantarse de golpe, recordando que era sólo el influjo del alcohol y las altas horas de la noche que hacían estragos con la voluntad. Su suave voz se rompió tras el murmullo triste de anhelo, negando la respiración agolpada que dio contra la garganta envenenada. Al final y al cabo el daño estaba hecho.

_Ojalá tu recuerdo se ahogara en mi bebida..._

_Pero si tú te fueras ¿Qué sería de mi felicidad?_

_...aún correrías a través de mi cuerpo...y me matarías._

Y ya nada pudo hacerse. Apoyó breves instantes la frente en el pecho contrario, tomando la oscuridad antes de deshacerse del abrazo que aún le tenía cautivo, levantándose un poco. Una nueva palabra encontró libertad entre los labios doloridos ante aquel nombre y ausencia que le había hecho sonreír. -Mierda- no culpó a Fred cuando de un fuerte empellón le hizo a un lado, levantándose y dejándolo con su propio dolor, en el previo arrepentimiento por el anterior apoyo.

-Harry- alzando la mirada hacia donde provenía la conocida voz, encontró a Ron sentado en uno de los sofás. Le estaba siempre durante sus constantes rondas nocturnas. Se puso en pie, caminando hacia él y cuidando de no despertar a la recién descubierta jovencita que se hallaba a un lado, manteniendo la risita tonta alcoholizada tras los labios cerrados.

Ambos se acostaron en el amplio sofá, observándose entre la oscura nubla de sus sentidos, hasta que el sueño les venció...y no quedó más remedio que olvidar el momento.

* * *

Era la melancolía presente la que le prohibió descubrir su egoísta malestar, despidiéndose de la familia Weasley que abandonaría por un nuevo año y de los miembros de la Orden que habían ido a despedirlo. Por ello, a cada recomendación por cautela no tejió el hiriente cinismo, ni explotó en exasperación cuando Molly le abrazó durante más largo rato que a sus propios hijos menores, o recordó era tarde y podrían perder el expreso si no apuraban el paso. Fred fue uno de los últimos en despedirse, por lo que los demás ya platicaban animadamente entre ellos, y estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos con sus propios asuntos como para prestar atención. El joven pelirrojo, alejado de su hermano gemelo, le llevó un poco aparte entre la maravillosa multitud agolpada en el andén 9 y ¾ antes de atreverse a estrecharle la mano con cierto nerviosismo en los ojos azules que intentaron fallidamente sonreírle. 

-Buena suerte, Harry- dejando aparte la muestra ecuánime del estricto protocolo, el trigueño soltó su mano y le abrazó, tomando la breve cintura, aproximándolo a su cuerpo lleno de calma, así que la empatía fue compartida nuevamente y las heridas sanaron con un pequeño beso a escondidas entre los brazos que le correspondieron tras varios titubeos.

No hizo falta la disculpa ensayada frente al extraño espejo mientras terminaba de empacar, o la escena repasada varias veces en la memoria inmutable, simplemente quedó en silencio tras unos instantes inocuos en que el pelirrojo no halló posible pensar con claridad, guardando los segundos en que tenía por última vez a quien había creído suyo.

-¿Por qué no me escribes?- sugirió sin pensarlo apenas, deshaciendo el febril contacto en que hacía caído nuevamente la necesidad. Tras ello le soltó, dedicando una suave sonrisa a los labios que siguieron el curvar de su cinismo. -Cuídate-

Abordaron el tren después de un corto tiempo, olvidando el año que hacía quedado atrás. Cuando los visitantes desaparecieron tras las barreras del expreso, ninguno de los cuatro tuvo que aparentar. Harry no dijo nada y simplemente caminó hacia su compartimiento ya ocupado por un par de baúles reducidos y la jaula de Hedwig (La lechuza dormida bajo su ala derecha), sin mirar atrás, con la plena esperanza de que comprendieran lo que él no podía asimilar.

_Las cosas no pueden ser como antes._

* * *

Hacía casi media hora que se hallaban en Hogwarts. Tras bambalinas, por llamarle de alguna forma, había presenciado la Selección, costumbre y tradición de Hogwarts, en tanto Remus, que en esos momentos estaba a su lado, le susurraba las últimas indicaciones, asegurándose de que la semana previa tras recibir su correspondencia lo tuviera al tanto de lo que a continuación sucedería. Así pues, dejó de juguetear con los mechones negros de su cabello rebelde, recibiendo la señal del Director que le pidió recorrer el corto camino que le separaba de la realidad y la larga tarima que llevaba a la mesa de los Profesores. 

Abandonó la protección de su escondite momentáneo, recordando vagamente el día en que durante la primera había actuado en el festival del Día de la Madre: El telón se había alzado frente a su exigua presencia descuidada, mostrando al tímido niño en uniforme que sostenía una arrugada hoja no atreviéndose a alzar la mirada al público que ansioso aguardaba su participación. Ninguna de aquellas personas estaba ese día por él, no más allá de las profesoras que le estimaban más que a cualquier otro, incitándolo. Aún así, y tras un ligero titubeo que trajo consigo un nerviosismo mayor y el pequeño murmullo de vergüenza, comenzó a hablar. Su voz en ese entonces era suave, aniñada, mas el dolor acaecido le había enseñado a casi siempre guardar compostura, callar. Los lentes redondos, toscos para su tierna carita lastimada por los recientes golpes de Dudley, descendiendo un tanto a través de su nariz pequeña, acentuando el rubor existente en sus mejillas.

_"Ya no soy más un niño._

_Quizá no seré el hombre que mi padre fue..._

_No podré cuidarte, ni besaré tu mejilla, no podrás regañarme, pero te amo tanto como lo hizo él, sólo por el hecho de haberme dado la vida, porque sé que me amabas..."_

Sus pasos firmes se oyeron en el silencio formado en el Gran Comedor. No dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeros escolares hasta hallarse en el centro del todo, al costado derecho de la mesa de Profesores. Inspeccionó las cuatro casas reunidas, sabiendo que cada uno de ellos le observaba y aguardaba, mas no así existía la desesperación, por el contrario le recorrían por completo. Los pantalones negros de vestir, realizados a su medida, delineaban en pequeños reflejos de luz la forma de sus piernas largas al caminar; la entallada túnica blanca, que contorneaba el cuerpo perfecto era de un estilo diferente, mucho más fino y elegante, casi dándole un aire oriental a la vestimenta. Botones de plata, larga hasta un poco después de su cadera estrecha, caería de capucha, solapas o cualquier otro accesorio inadecuado, se mantenía en lo simple y bello. El cuello, sólo un poco alto, sólo para mostrar aquel aire aristocrático, seguía el talle de su propio cuerpo; y mostraba su clavícula al hallarse abierto, al igual que el primer botón de la túnica blanca cuyo níveo material suave era sólo _perturbado,_ tomado igual como belleza, por un dragón oriental finamente bordado en la sección derecha, en hilo de plata. La fortaleza que irradiaba Harry era equivalente a la rebeldía que mostraba la mirada decidida y el cabello azabache sin el rictus perfecto, volviéndose desenfadado, humano e inalcanzable dios.

_"No recuerdo tu voz, tus ojos, ni tus manos abrazándome. En mi memoria no se halla la canción de cuna que inventaste para mí. Sólo son sueños, de recuerdos que no me pertenecen...pero te extraño y quizá por ello eras más real que el frío de invierno que..."_

Recordó su carta memorizada había sido perfectamente dicha en varios minutos, haciendo ver la tristeza oculta en las palabras, la muerte de sus padres y la inminente pérdida de la inocencia en que se había visto obligado a residir. Crecer solo a pesar de hallarse acompañado, ver la felicidad de los demás en tanto era negada a él siquiera una vida decente con sus familiares. Por supuesto tan claros hechos no fueron dichos, sólo leída entre líneas la desolación de aprender.

_"...ellos me han enseñado a ser fuerte. A veces duele, pero estoy seguro de que si siguieras viva...estarías orgullosa de mí..."_

Habían aplaudido de pie todas las personas, el público, el personal docente, por un momento la vida no pareció una pesadilla. Pero Harry recordó dónde se encontraba y decididamente comenzó a hablar con voz firme en medio del silencio.

-Buenas noches. Para los que no me conocen todavía...mi nombre es Harry Potter- se oyeron pequeñas risas por todo el salón al creer que la posibilidad de desconocerlo no era siquiera remotamente posible. -Antes que nada, bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, esperamos sea plenamente satisfactorio para todos y podamos mejorar nuestro conocimiento de la Magia- aquí realizó una corta pausa, continuando tras unos instantes. -Es bien sabido el peligro en el que nos encontramos desde el regreso y ascenso de Voldemort...- la gran mayoría, exceptuando tres o cuatro personas en todo el comedor, manifestó su incomodidad y terror al oírle nombrarlo con tal desenvoltura, mas Harry no se inmutó ante ello. -No debemos temer ante él, sus seguidores o la sola pronunciación de su nombre; no es ninguna clase de fantasma o dios invencible, por el contrario, es mortal y como tal sus defectos garantizan nuestro éxito; como prueba de sus debilidades han sido capturados cincuenta Mortífagos en el transcurso del año, se han frustrado tres importantes atentados en contra de nuestras comunidades y no ha habido trifulcas en los últimos meses. Por lo que hemos podido observar es de nuestra comprensión su poder aún no ha sido totalmente restaurado, así que su previa preocupación es totalmente innecesaria: Voldemort no se presentará a atacarnos durante el banquete o entre el horario de clases, mucho menos aquí en Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro de Gran Bretaña (Pueden escribirle a sus padres que se hallen sin pendiente)- se detuvo, observando las expresiones de sus compañeros, en tanto sonreía satisfecho por la seguridad que sus palabras brindaban. -En caso de que la lucha se vea cercana, el Ministerio de Magia, los aurores y yo, nos encargaremos de ella, garantizando vuestra protección y tranquilidad. -Por otra parte, se me ha pedido recordarles que no deben entrar al Bosque Prohibido, no sin la supervisión de los profesores, podrían ser atacados por las criaturas que residen en él y no podríamos acudir en su auxilio con prontitud. Les pedimos cautela al recorrer el castillo, no salgan de sus Salas Comunes tras el toque de queda y lean los desplegados que aparecerán en los pizarrones de sus respectivas casas, entre ellos se les anuncia que este año la Copa de las Casas (Evaluada gracias a los puntos que ganen o pierdan para su respectiva casa) y la competencia de Quidditch se llevarán a cabo con normalidad. La reagrupación de los Equipos se llevará a cabo en los próximos días, debiendo los voluntarios asistir a las posteriores juntas donde serán seleccionados. Y teniendo en cuenta los días en que nos encontramos, se ha decidido alargar las horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Para mayor información sus horarios serán entregados mañana a primera hora por los Prefectos), impartidas por nuestro profesor: Remus J. Lupin- el silencio se hizo en la sala poco antes de que la mayoría (Exceptuando Slytherins) se colocara en pie, aplaudiendo el regreso del licántropo, que saliendo de su escondite caminó hasta el estrado, brindándole a Harry una gran sonrisa y realizando una cordial inclinación a sus futuros alumnos antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa principal. -Tratados estos puntos, les deseo fortaleza durante los próximos momentos de adversidades, y buen provecho- una serie de aplausos fue desencadenada, en tanto Harry realizaba un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento.

-Harry- viró hacia la izquierda y acudió al lugar de Remus, que le había llamado con total suavidad dentro de la alharaca propuesta en el Comedor, descendiendo conforme el paso de los segundos en que el banquete llenó los vacíos platos de oro.

* * *

Odiaba el significado de recorrer las estrechas filas que casi siempre le custodiaban con admiración, sin que el paso apresurado le privara de escuchar a sus compañeros nombrándolo, murmurando y juzgando cada movimiento que realizara; conllevaba la responsabilidad de aparentar perfección, ecuanimidad y felicidad, y Harry en esos instantes no se sentía con ánimos de sonreír; tal fue su desesperación a medio camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno del tercer día, que cuando pudo desapareció al doblar la esquina, por uno de los pasadizos secretos que mostraba el Mapa del Merodeador. Tuvo que dar dos vueltas al segundo piso antes de recordar el camino correcto y retomarlo, descendiendo a través de unas estrechas escaleras oscuras que escondía la pintura de un grupo de ángeles. La gran soledad que como un manto de calma le había envuelto entre el silencio se esfumó tan pronto atravesó las puertas, pues al parecer todos le estaban esperando, voltearon hacia él y las pláticas recomenzaron. 

Se sentó a la derecha de Ron, que como cada día le dedicó una triste sonrisa comprometida, insustancial y carente de cualquier explicación antes de virar a su novia en el tibio pretexto de escuchar sus palabras (mismas que habían carecido de su atención), en tanto le observaba a escondidas. Harry no se había tomado siquiera la molestia de corresponderle, dedicándose a servir un poco de todo en el plato frente a él, aparentando sentimientos que no le pertenecían.

-Llegó el correo- anunció uno de sus compañeros aledaños que al haber terminado su desayuno se dedicaba a observar a su alrededor, entre él a las numerosas lechuzas que entraron por las ventanas, cada una tomando el camino indicado. Fuera del contexto de una vida normal la mayoría de ellas se condujo justamente hacia él en el perfecto planear durante su descenso, entremezclándose los diversos tonos que iluminaban la seria decoración hasta terminar su entrega. Cuando todas hubieran salido y sólo una de ellas pidiera una pequeña recompensa por su travesía, Harry abrió uno de los primeros sobres que se amontonaban en la espera.

"Estimado Harry Potter:

Mi familia y yo nos vemos en la honrosa necesidad de ofrecerle nuestro apoyo durante la lucha contra "Usted sabe quién"; quizá no sea mucho, resguardo, protección y palabras de aliento, pero es lo menos que podemos hacer ante el acto de valentía que está dispuesto a realizar por nuestras comunidades. Nuestra dirección se encuentra al reverso de esta breve nota; cualquier cosa, no dude en comunicarse con nosotros.

Esperando tengan buen año escolar y se encuentra bien,

Abigail Thompson"

En similares misivas transcurrió gran parte del desayuno, en que si bien no tocó los alimentos, mejoró su estado de ánimo, y hubo un punto en que los buenos deseos no tenían fin, la mayoría contenían las condolencias por la pérdida de su padrino y el arrepentimiento por las erróneas conjeturas que tenían acerca de el. A un lado, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Ginny, se habían tomado la libertad de ojear gran parte de la afable correspondencia, incluyendo el motivo: "El Profeta" había publicado su discurso, añadiendo al gusto referencias acerca de su vida personal (mejores amigos, materias favoritas).

Sin embargo, y a pocos minutos de dar por terminado el desayuno, Ron se puso en pie de un solo golpe, desliándose del asiento que casi le hace trastabillar, y salió. El joven Potter pudo observarle furiosamente aventar un arrugado pedazo de pergamino directo el sueldo; mismo que levantó y leyó con total sensatez, comprendiendo tras leer el contenido el porqué de su enojo.

"Te extraño. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos desde donde nos quedamos la otra noche, cuando vaya visitarte la próxima semana? No sé si lo sepas pero hay varias habitaciones secretas en la Torre de Astronomía en las que nadie (ni siquiera mi hermano) podrá interrumpirnos.

Fred"

* * *

Cuando dieron inicio de las clases, Ron ya se hallaba recargado a un lado de las puertas que daban al aula de transformaciones, con la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, los brazos cruzados frente al pecho en una clara demostración de impaciencia y furia que aumentó al verlos acercarse con total el aire tranquilo, aún más cuando Harry retiró la mirada y apuró el paso, caminando a su lado antes eludirlo. Alargó el brazo con la intención de tomar su mano y virar su cuerpo, pero con la misma presteza el joven Potter se hizo a un lado y entró al salón, simulando no haber percatado su propósito. 

-¿Ron?- Una voz suave, conocida y melodiosa le hizo olvidarlo por un par de instantes, poco antes se percatar el ansia en los ojos castaños que le cuestionaron.

-No pasa nada- a su lado, la mayoría de los alumnos le otorgó la siguiente frase, dentro de su caminar apurado y entre las risas bajas, desaparecidas tan pronto sucedió el cruzar la puerta, su escapatoria, y finalmente dejó que las palabras forzadas apaciguaran su carácter y explosivo. -Entremos...o la profesora nos regañará- en ese entonces percató Hermione le había tomado de la mano, tal y como él había planeado hacerlo con Harry. Se soltó, acomodándose la mochila sobre el hombro derecho antes de obedecer su propia sugerencia. Poco tiempo faltó, segundos después a haber entrado, para que me McGonagall sellara los minutos de retardo con el cerrar de la puerta.

-Bienvenidos a su sexto año de Transformaciones. Hoy repasaremos brevemente los hechizos vistos durante el curso anterior, por lo que, si tienen alguna duda no titubean en hacérmela saber. Saquen únicamente su varita y colóquense en parejas. Weasley, Granger, por favor: sus lugares esperan- el coro de risas que se oyó no fue escuchado por el pelirrojo que se quedó en vano de pie, esperando que la persona que observaba con tal aflicción, le percatara.

-Ron- le haló nuevamente, obligándolo desde el cuello de la túnica a sentarse de una vez por todas en una de las últimas mesas, de tal forma que Minerva dio media vuelta, siguiendo su recorrido a través del aula que Gryffindor y Hufflepuff compartían y el discurso de bienvenida que apenas era escuchado por sus alumnos en las ya conocidas palabras mientras sacaban sus varitas y en silencio dibujaban conversaciones sobre antiguas experiencias que no eran escuchadas por nadie más. Weasley sin embargo, no compartía la experiencia de aquella tradición, pues el chico que capturaba su mirada todavía observaba a aquella nueva persona a su lado que había tomado cortésmente su lugar.

* * *

"Nada" había sido la respuesta a cada una de las iguales cuestiones de su novia, que preocupada, le dirigía la palabra cada que era posible, por debajo de la voz de la profesora que hasta ésos momentos no había percatado su extraño comportamiento, y era lógico, pues Hermione se encargaba de ambos trabajos, cuidando de fingir diversos errores en el material del pelirrojo, de tal forma que no llamara su atención. Entre las mesas de patas desiguales y cojines con orejas de ratón, más adelante, Harry se encontraba sentado al lado de Seamus, en esos instantes siguiendo las instrucciones de la profesora, cuidando de cada una de las palabras que sostenía con severidad en la verdadera actitud justa. 

-¡Perfecta transformación, señor Potter! Veinte puntos a la casa Gryffindor- Harry simplemente sonrió en agradecimiento, perdiendo la mirada en el ronroneante gato negro que hasta hacía instantes había sido una pelota de golf. Acarició su pelaje, deteniéndose en la parte trasera de sus orejas. Se preguntó si lo podría conservar, pero la mirada que había adivinado la cuestión antes de ser pronunciada, le brindó una negativa. Sonrojándose, lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa, desapareciéndolo tras un nuevo hechizo.-Las lechuzas puede ser muy celosas, Potter- al verla dar media vuelta, de su mochila sacó un cuaderno nuevo, apuntando en la primera hoja de éste el encantamiento que había aprendido, los cuidadosos pasos y los finos detalles en la pronunciación. Tras ellos, tapó el tintero y regresó todo a la mochila, decidido a practicarlo tan pronto volviera a su Sala Común.

Varias mesas más atrás y a la izquierda, Hermione dio un disimulado puntapié a su novio, regresando la vista la hoja de pergamino llena de apuntes de sólo esos treinta y siete minutos de clase. Ron, quien iba a reclamar aquella falta de delicadeza, calló por completo al observar a McGonagall colocarse al lado suyo, juzgando el sapo aún no transformado que observaba sin prisa alguna al pelirrojo. -¿y bien, señor Weasley? Recuerde: Zvalla _(Ts-vea-la)_, un pequeño giro a la derecha, apuntando directamente- tomó la varita que yacía sobre el escritorio a su izquierda y afinándose la garganta pronunció el hechizo. Antes de que Hermione pudiera evitarlo y de que él diera cuenta de su error, ya era demasiado tarde.

-_Gsebe-lea- _el giro nervioso, la voz insegura, la poca atención, la distracción al saberse observado por el, se sumó al hecho pasado y en las equivocadas sílabas. El anfibio, víctima de un momento que no le pertenecía, croó cuando el rayo de luz pegó en su verde pecho inflado, agrandándose en vertiginosos ángulos impropios de su cuerpo, tal y si estuviera hirviendo el interior, los ojos fuera de órbita y sangrantes salieron totalmente de las cuencas, mientras el cuerpo manchado tomaba un color blancuzco, la textura terrosa, crecía y crecía encima del pupitre y explotaba con un sonido doloroso de incomprendida existencia, llenando de finas entrañas la madera hasta ese momento pulcra.

Ron dejó caer la varita al suelo, recordando aún tener la suya en el bolsillo derecho de la túnica escolar, y antes de que la furia de la profesora explotara, le evitó y salió corriendo del recinto, apenas consciente de los aturdidos movimientos que daba.

Tardaron varios segundos, antes de que todos dieran cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y ella pronunciara la sentencia.

-Treinta puntos menos, Gryffindor- entre el asco y el desconcierto, no muchos percibieron a Harry colocarse en pie y seguir los apresurados pasos de su mejor amigo.

_

* * *

¿Ves lo que provocas? _

Se levantó, soportando las arcadas que daba su cuerpo, obligando a adelantar su torso hasta descender, y respiró entrecortado aire que no hizo sino asquear aún más sus despertados sentidos. Lo que no había logrado Hermione, o la profesora, siquiera las continuas charlas que oía, lo había conseguido el cadáver hecho trizas, cuyos restos aún descansaban en sus ropas, manos y piel blanca manchada de sangre ajena: despertarle y alejar de su pensamiento (por unos segundos) a Harry Potter. ¿Qué habría pensado al observar cometer tal error, tomar una temperamental varita que no era la suya, pronunciar y realizar mal el hechizo a un ser vivo y matarlo? Le alegró el pensamiento que de él no obtendría jamás aquel rechazo ni vergüenza, no tanto así su novia que había puesto el grito en el cielo y durante meses jamás olvidaría el incidente.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, poco antes de que el seguro fuera puesto, obstruyendo la entrada de alguien más. Al percibir pasos acercándose al cubículo donde se hallaba encerrado, grito; su voz sonaba rota, la garganta había sido lastimada por el asco.

-¡Quienquiera que seas, lárgate!- el mosaico al chocar con la suela de los finos zapatos, lograba aquel ruido único que le llamó la atención, más aún cuando aquel chico viró hacia el, dando un pequeño golpe despreocupado a la puerta.

-Soy yo- tras ello dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a los lavabos y esperando saliera, lo cual tras halar la cadena sucedió casi de inmediato; mas obtuvo su cínica descortesía al ser evadido por completo. Le vio enjuagarse las manos sin siquiera observarlas, tomando una de las pequeñas toallas blancas perfectamente dobladas sobre el azulejo y mancharla con oscura sangre.-Ron...- le llamó, viéndolo arreglarse el cabello y desarrugar la túnica (que ya le iba corta), mientras esperaba ensimismado en el espejo, al parecer creyendo extraño el pelirrojo joven que le observaba del otro lado del cristal. Giró los ojos, dejando el lavabo donde se había recargado con los brazos cruzados y caminó hasta él, despertándolo con el sonido hueco de sus zapatos. Descruzó los brazos, colocándose a la derecha del chico (centímetros más alto), y tomó las largas manos que descansaban en la corbata malhecha hasta llevarlas entre las suyas al lavabo nuevamente. -Lo estás haciendo mal- apenas rodeando los diez dedos con una mano, giró el grifo al lado contrario hasta lograr la media presión de agua que tan pronto liberada fue a caer sobre las manos de ambos. No le importó que el borde de la túnica escolar se empapase de pequeñas chispas líquidas que gustosas recorrían la aterciopelada piel, o a mirada furiosa que le fue dedicada; incluso ignorando el leve forcejeo del albino dedicó unos cortos segundos a tomar en pequeños movimientos, jabón que se volvió burbujas al persistente toque de la punta de sus dedos y al recorrer con él la piel que volvió a su color original, blanquísima, pulcra y suave. Cerró un poco la llave, dejando al pelirrojo esperando terminara la atrevida excusa, mientras tomaba finas gotas suspendidas de su piel y humedecía con ellas el rostro que le recibió entre la sorpresa, dando un paso atrás. De una piel a otra el vital líquido acarició total perfección y hermosura, hasta lavar de ellas todo error, así como Harry pudo sonreír sinceramente durante el latir de un corazón y contrario al darse cuenta en su inocente labor había acariciado los labios rosas. -Perdón- desvió la mirada, cerró el grifo y secó con otra toalla la húmeda piel. -Será mejor que regrese o McGonagall me matará- arrojando el paño húmedo de regreso a su lugar original, Harry deshizo la corbata contraria y acomodó el cuello de su camisa, desabrochando otro botón, ventana a la piel maravillosa que fue recorrida por una última gota. Al dar la espalda y casi correr fuera, no dio tiempo de ser sostenido por Ronald, que nuevamente lo intentó, solamente observando la fría partida ya constante. Suspiró pesadamente antes de observar su propia blanca piel en el espejo.

_Te extraño._

* * *

El tiempo reacio a seguir era marcado por su reloj de pulsera, uno a uno los minutos no pasaban con rapidez, aún menos los días que faltaban ni la semana entrante, patente en el calendario que colgaba a un lado de su cama. Más era sábado y Angelina había planeado un entrenamiento de emergencia para recuperar el tiempo perdido durante las vacaciones, por lo que era inverosímil el intento de quedarse ahí por mucho que lo deseara. Descorrió los doseles escarlata de su cama, encontrando fuera de ella que solo Ron se hallaba aún acostado y los demás jugaban cartas, en el centro del todo. 

-¡Eh, Harry, hasta que despiertas!- no era por demás la exclamación entonada de Seamus, iban a dar las once y media de la mañana y no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-Mmmhhh...- fue hasta uno de sus baúles, a los pies de su cama y a poco de sus compañeros, tomando de él una muda de ropa interior, unos jeans y una playera negra. Tal vez fuera inútil bañarse antes del exhaustivo entrenamiento que le esperaba, pero aún así, Harry no desistió de sus propósitos. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta el baño conectado a la habitación.

-¿Y Ron, lo despertamos?- se preguntó si alguien había notado el grave distanciamiento que había tenido de sus mejores amigos, pero prefirió no exponer el punto y simplemente contestar lo primero que le vino a la mente, con ello librando toda duda del incauto Neville que había preguntado, mientras observaba las cartas que le habían repartido.

-Déjenlo dormir. Al rato tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch- desapareció tras la puerta aledaña, sabiendo que _él _había escuchado sus palabras por detrás de los doseles cerrados que figuraban un sueño inexistente.

* * *

Nuevamente, como cada día, le invadió aquélla refrescante sensación, de encontrarse frente a un ciclo nuevo sin adversidades, enemigos o malos tratos, en que no se encontraba peleado con Ron, y su reticente actitud hacia su mejor amiga era una broma pesada de la imaginación, no existían muertos, heridos ni maldecidos por su causa y nombre, ni él mismo era signo de admiración, respeto, temor u odio. Por esos mágicos minutos, no sería "El-niño-que-vivió" y tenía concedido el sueño de vivir. Claro que la maravillosa conmoción de la que la víctima, no duraría demasiado tiempo, acaso sólo antes el entrenamiento y sólo antes observar a Ron y no encontrar en su rostro la sonrisa cómplice que les unía. De cualquier forma no lo rechazó y dejó que recorriera su cuerpo entero cubierto de calidez, al tiempo de vestirse, colocarse los lentes, arreglarse un poco el cabello, lavar sus dientes y salir del cuarto de baño hacia la habitación. Era raro ver a los chicos encerrados en el castillo, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar la razón, un fuerte rayo se escuchó caer a varios kilómetros de distancia. 

-Está lloviendo...- pronunció con cierta sorpresa, fijándose en el amplio paisaje visto a través del cristal cuya cara empapada era recorrida por breves cascadas eternas.

-¿Crees que Angelina les haga entrenar?- asintió a la pregunta de Seamus, que arrojó sin preocupación un par de cartas mientras esperaba el cambio por parte de Dean. Al ser invitado con una pequeña mirada, se sentó. El irlandés le sonrió con total confianza, tomando las cartas y observándolas antes de cambiar el tema. Del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón sustrajo un pedazo de pergamino que le entregó sin apenas verlo mientras hablaba. -Por cierto, el otro día se te cayó esto...- Harry no requirió de mucha suspicacia para saber el contenido del papel, así que fingió apenas darse cuenta en tanto le agradecía y lo guardaba en su propio bolsillo, observando a Dean tomar una cajetilla negra de cigarrillos de debajo del montón de dulces que era su apuesta en el centro.

Los oscuros dedos largos tomaron uno de los cilindros, llamando la hipnotizada atención de Harry en el fino baile espectacular, casi alcoholizado de locura, que era su rededor, y ofrecieron a los compañeros el efímero vicio, alargando el brazo hasta ellos.

De haber sido capaz de tomar uno de aquellos cuerpos y observarse, podría haber sabido de las pupilas dilatadas, la mirada entrecerrada y drogada de deleite, mientras analizaba a cada uno de sus compañeros, a manera casi voraz, sin dejar nunca aquella sonrisa preciosa que tanto llamaba la atención y la mueca de satisfacción que le adormecía. Le gustaban esos chicos, si acaso no de la misma forma en que le gustaba Ron, le agradaba que en aquel cuarto él era "Harry", por más discursos, presentaciones y forzadas sonrisas de consuelo que brindaba a la comunidad, para ellos siempre sería uno más, amigo, familia, era parte del pequeño grupo en el cuarto; quizá porque conocían sus vicios, gustos y deleites, y entre ellos pocos secretos tenía, lo más prohibido de su vivir.

Frente a él, varias cartas fueron arrojadas al azar, sumando cinco a cada uno, mientras veía a Dean acercarle el vicio a los labios de forma tan tentadora y sensual que le causó calosfríos, tomó así pues el ligero cilindro, atrapándolo en la deseosa boca y las cartas entre sus manos, escogiendo la mejor jugada. A su lado derecho, Finnigan le acercaba la llama, hasta tocar la boquilla del tabaco, y permitió que Harry diera una pequeña bocanada experimental. -¿Crees que Fred te deje hacer esto?- fijó los grandes ojos verdes en el joven que le retó con aquellas palabras, y le hizo sonrojar, descendiendo la varita ya apagada y limpiándose la garganta en un nervioso sonido. Después de todo, una parte de "Harry Potter" siempre permanecía, aún cuando nadie lo percatara.

-¿Fred? ¿Qué tiene que ver Fred? Debería preocuparse por Ron...últimamente está hecho un gilipollas- fueron esta vez dos miradas las que le callaron a Thomas, mientras él sonreía a sus interlocutores y bajaba las cartas.

-Tienen que admitirlo, nos ha costado muchos puntos en la primera semana. Se la pasa viendo a Harry como si...- no se atrevió a tentar a la suerte. Mejor se dio por ganador al presentar con diversión la flor imperial que tenía. Los demás entregaron su apuesta a Longbottom y decidieron otra mano.

-¡Ey! Cuidado de quién hablas, Neville. Ron es mi mejor amigo...- antes de ser replicado (lo cual esperaba) dio un golpe a Seamus, que se llevó la mano al brazo y se quejó en silencio. El trigueño dio una suave bocanada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo contra la suela del calzado, dejando el tabaco a la mitad. -Creo que ya es hora...iré a despertarlo- dijo esto en voz alta, de tal forma que el pelirrojo salió de su cama y se fue directamente a la ducha sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Jugamos otra?-

* * *

Deseó no encontrarse en el equipo de Quidditch, retroceder en el tiempo y observarlo desde la parte superior de las gradas del estadio, aún cuando aquellos días parecieran sombríos bajo la melancolía, los prefería. Y seguramente el equipo entero lo deseaba en esos precisos instantes, independientemente de que el año anterior hubiera ganado la Copa para ellos, pues, siendo sincero, Ron admitía estar dando un mediocre resultado como guardián, lo cual no era justificado con la fuerte tormenta, la falta de luz, la ropa mojada o sus ojos azules nublados bajo gotas constantes. 

-¡Ginny!- viró hacia su hermana menor, llamada por la capitana del equipo, mientras ésta subía en una de las Barredoras de la escuela y ascendía en ágiles movimientos hasta la altura de los aros. -Necesito un poco de competencia para Harry- casi gritando, su voz era medianamente amortiguada por los rayos que caían. La pequeñas Weasley asintió, buscando en un rápido análisis al joven Potter, que en esos instantes cambiaba de mano sobre la escoba y atrapaba en una suave pirueta a la Snitch. Parecía perturbado por algo, fuera por el clima extraño o las dos horas de entrenamiento continuo en que había atrapado la pequeña pelotita más veces de las que podía recordar, de forma automática y sin problema alguno, sorteando los relámpagos que amenazaban aún más que las bludgers desviadas o no. Abrió la mano dejando que escapara y a los cinco segundos de haberlo hecho se lanzó a ella y la cogió, rompiendo la distancia entre ambos.

Estaba pensando en James.

Soltó la snitch, la dejó ir, salir de su campo visual en pocos instantes. La pelirroja se pasó enfrente de él, a pocos metros de distancia y fue a por la pelotita dorada que paseaba entre los aros contrarios, hacia donde estaba Ron. Era más pequeña que él, por lo que no tardó en llevarle la delantera, ventaja que Harry cortó al inclinar hacia delante la Saeta y espolearla en el mismo segundo en que Ginny se encontraba a la mitad del rápido recorrido. Los mechones negros se agitaron fuertemente en la rápida velocidad de la escoba que atravesó el aire tal y si éste le rindiera tributo y se partiera. De forma adelantada alzó el brazo, mientras veía unos sagaces ojos virar hacia él, dándose cuenta de su cercanía. Ginny no pudo por mucho que incitó a su escoba a apresurarse, evitar ser adelantada.

Admiró los movimientos que realizaba el moreno, fuera orgullo o pasión, colocándose análogo a la Saeta, subiendo un poco la cadera, sosteniéndose con la mano derecha y los muslos fuertemente apretados, en tanto agarraba la snitch dorada, deteniéndose de golpe (sentándose y elevando la escoba) antes de chocar contra el joven guardián que no hizo nada por esquivarlo. A pocos centímetros, los ojos azules refulgiendo adoración le hicieron perder la conciencia de sus actos; mas el cerrar de aquella mirada le despertó, retrocediendo de vuelta y dando medio giro sin siquiera tener la cordialidad de mirar atrás.

* * *

Aventó la escoba que Molly le había regalado al clóset, despreocupándose de pequeñas astillas disparadas por el acto de violencia y el frustrante sonido de las cosas cayendo al frío suelo en continuidad. Estaba humillado por sus propios actos, la pésima participación en el entrenamiento, y por Harry, que al final era el principio de todo. Fue el último en regresar a los vestidores tras cuatro horas de agotadora práctica pues había tomado ya una decisión. Si conocía lo suficiente a su mejor amigo -y podía apostar el modesto capital de su familia a que sí-, aún se hallaría en la regadera, a diferencia del resto del equipo que habría regresado ya a la Sala Común. 

Entre la media oscuridad de la tarde lluviosa se adentró más allá de los casilleros y los clósets, con camino hacia donde la lluvia artificial de las duchas compartidas, con los pasos llenos de lodo bajo la helada tormenta, ocultando con ella su presencia poco dócil. Se quitó el suéter, percibiendo que sin él el frío decrecía, arrojándolo al suelo mientras deshacía los botones de la playera sport empapada. Halando sin dificultad la prenda fuera de su cuerpo, se permitió desvestirse en silencio y casi con sensualidad, escuchando la lluvia de una de las regaderas abiertas al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a ella, subiendo el volumen de la vasta caída de agua. A la esquina de las duchas, aún sin entrar a ellas, detrás de la pared que las separaba se encontraba (sobre una banca de madera, a un lado de los anaqueles) la Saeta de Fuego que Harry tanto adoraba, el último recuerdo de Sirius, y la afirmación a su apuesta.

Había dos hileras de duchas, de cinco cada una, una frente la otra con dos metros de separación; y aunque en un largo tiempo hubo puertas de exquisita caoba que cerraban los cubículos, era bien sabido que las chicas se rehusaban bajo todo pretexto a utilizar las duchas de los vestidores, aún en la sección femenina...por lo que al final las habían retirado.

Harry se encontraba de espaldas a él, en la segunda ducha a la derecha, con ambas manos recargadas en el azulejo blanco de la pared, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, la pierna diestra centímetros delante de la otra, mientras con pequeños golpecitos de sus dedos marcaba un ritmo suave, símbolo de calma y bienestar.

Pocas veces le había oído tararear o musitar una canción muggle, más era frecuente aquel firme eco al parecer manifestación de los latidos que daba su corazón; pero cualquiera de los dos, siempre, desde la primera vez lograba hechizarle, haciéndole acercarse un poco más al chico tras el nombre. Sonrió al darse cuenta que de los entrenamientos y partidos de Quidditch, aquellos minutos eran sus favoritos. Harry podía ser arcilla entre las manos, olvidar la actitud fuerte, orgullosa y defensiva, si tan sólo uno sabía reconocer el momento oportuno.

Acortó el espacio entre ambos, saboreando anticipadamente el cuerpo desnudo de piel aceitunada y curvas exactas, mismo que capturó sin darse cuenta entre sus brazos, atrapando la cintura estrecha, logrando que todo él se tensara, y por el contrario, que su propia excitación creciera de manera inusitada.

-No deberías estar aquí- las manos de Harry aún apoyadas, ni siquiera había virado a observarlo pero sabía que era él, ligado al deseo, quizá porque conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo y entre sus labios había encerrado cada trozo de piel, lentamente en besos que secuestraban toda voluntad.

_Te necesito._

Se recargó un poco, tomando el aroma a menta del shampoo mientras descendía en pequeñas caricias, poco más allá de los límites que había impuesto, la piel fina de la cadera estrecha, separándose un poco para besar su cuello y al tiempo acariciar el dormido miembro que aceptó con poco placer la desfachatez de su coba. -Suéltame-

_No puedo obligarte...ni tú a mí...lo haríamos por nuestra propia voluntad._

Caso omiso a sus palabras, siguió en el experimento de seducción, mientras con la mano izquierda acariciaba su rostro y cabello, intentando que el león se relajara al contacto del cuerpo ya conocido, bajo el agua bendita que lograba domarlo. Mas parecía que el espíritu indomable tomaba fuerza con sus caricias carentes de aprobación, Harry dio na fuerte media vuelta llevándolo consigo, y le golpeó contra la pared, haciéndose soltar al provocar el dolor deseado; se alejó de él tan pronto pudo y le encaró, observando las cascadas de agua caer sobre la piel blanca y lechosa que había lastimado. -Ya tienes a Hermione. Déjame en paz.-

_No es que yo esté obsesionado. Eres mi mejor amigo: me perteneces._

-Terminaré con Mione si eso es lo que quieres- Harry le observó incrédulo durante varios segundos, sabiéndolo agitado y dolorido, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el rubor que se extendía de un lado a otro a través de la nariz, y las pecas salpicando el color rojizo, antes de formar en su rostro impasible una mueca sardónica, casi de desprecio, replicando al instante.

-No eres capaz- dio media vuelta, tomando una toalla blanca de los anaqueles en la pared y rodeando con ella su cadera, advirtiéndole con una sola mirada furiosa que no se atreviera a seguirlo. El dolor en la espalda que era sólo preámbulo de la ira que había ocasionado, hizo a Ron desistir, sonriendo esperanzado a pesar de ello.

_...y tú aún no me conoces lo suficiente._

**

* * *

Continuará... **

Aunque bien no ha avanzado demasiado la historia, va tomando tintes más oscuros y el tiempo transcurrió con bastante rapidez, este capítulo me ha gustado (y mucho) a pesar del comportamiento irascible de ambos y de los extraños instantes que pasaron. Por si alguien no se había dado cuenta, tengo una pequeña afición a los cigarrillos; no fumo, ni mucho menos, pero últimamente no me los puedo quitar de la cabeza... hum, es raro. También me gustó la escena de la malograda transformación, aunque quizá se me fue la mano en ello y en la adoración a Harry, pero bien, creo que la que está obsesionada con él soy yo. Les aviso que a esta historia le faltan aproximadamente dos capítulos, acaso tres, así que espero la estén disfrutando, aunque esta vez me excedí en el tiempo de espera, les dejé un mes sin absolutamente nada, espero que les sirva de consuelo que no me la he pasado muy bien (...aunque ya me recuperé un poco xO), que estuve pensando en ustedes y en la reprimenda que me van a dar...y que de maldita venganza por no apurarme, mi computadora está fallando y tuve que transcribir dos veces todo el capítulo... Estoy muerta (,-,) 26 Enero 05

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	7. Ángel caído

**Idem: Mejores amigos**

R

Angst, Slash

Parejas: Harry x Ron / Ron x Hermione / Harry x ¿

Sinopsis: Pequé de tu cuerpo aún tú perteneciendo a alguien más, probé tu cuerpo exquisito, te demostré sin palabras que ante todo somos mejores amigos. E ingenuo fui al jurar que sólo sería por una noche.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**Capítulo 07. Ángel caído**

Movió los labios, formando en el silencio su nombre; un tibio cosquilleo corrió a través de la espina dorsal, las venas calientes, la sangre hirviendo, llevando consigo tal placer en el solo hecho, que debió contenerse de suspirar, mientras sostenía con fuerza la túnica por debajo del escritorio. Perdía la calma al observarle.

La pluma de águila de vez en cuando acariciaba los labios del trigueño en un coqueto gesto sin propósito, mientras los ojos verdes se extraviaban en los detalles de la oscura mazmorra, las calladas pláticas entre compañeros que causaban una leve sonrisa, o la dura voz de Snape que les silenciaba, bajaba puntos y moría en un pequeño eco de deliciosos escalofríos. De vez en vez le descubría siguiendo los movimientos del adusto profesor, sin interés, analizando los pliegues casi nulos en el ondear elegante de la túnica, en otras se limitaba a observar el blanco pergamino sobre su pupitre, en el cual en ocasiones escribía leves detalles, fuesen los que fueren, perdiéndose de igual forma en el ensimismamiento, deteniendo el rasguear de la pluma entintada y volviendo a empezar. Los ojos verdes se cerraron tras largos instantes de duda que en ellos se reflejó, cayendo en tal tristeza que la mazmorra pareció por momentos más fría, la oscuridad en ella apagó casi toda esperanza. Harry estaba tan cerca que de haber alzado el brazo por encima del escritorio le habría acariciado…pero nuevamente ella se interponía entre los dos, anotando con casi angustia los ingredientes de la poción que recién aparecían en la pizarra, la detallada preparación que tras breves minutos y con perfecta letra pasaron al pergamino cortado. El rostro de la joven, debido a la prisa, el ansia y la cercanía con el material, yacía mancillado de pequeñas manchas de tinta negra, al igual que los delgados dedos que sostenían la pluma blanca, lo que le daba un toque infantil, nervioso y casi desesperado.

_No estés triste._

Era linda…a pesar de ello, la mirada azul siguió fija en el joven del otro lado del escritorio, que en silencio sacó el caldero, mientras los ingredientes eran mostrados en las estanterías ahora abiertas. Harry evitaría observar directamente a Severus, yendo en busca del material faltante, las diversas hierbas, trozos de esqueletos, una poción anterior a base de piel de serpiente; y el odio sería negro y profundo como la mirada que le observaría durante el corto trayecto, deteniéndose en la barrera que entre ellos se había forjado; las manos blancas, largas y delgadas, se crisparían con furia en sendos puños que evitarían golpear al alumno, mientras él elegía los ingredientes y regresaba a su lugar donde aún los ojos azules le acecharían en un trance melancólico.

Ron lo supo así…por ello cerró los ojos al verlo ponerse de pie, en su locura escuchando el único sonido de pasos que interesaba; parecía sentir el cálido respirar agitado de Harry golpear contra su piel estremecida, él gritaba su nombre. Ahogado en sus pensamientos…le escuchó regresar, mientras los ojos verdes le evitaban casi por completo, antes de que la vista se fijara únicamente en él, que entre la oscuridad se estremeció. Sólo los dos, como alguna vez lo fue.

_Aún con los ojos cerrados puedo verte…_

_…Mientras de lejos me seduces.

* * *

_

Los días pasaban con rapidez, sin descansar un segundo siquiera, parecían sólo rozar el alba, parte del anochecer, desapareciendo tras una montaña de deberes, obligaciones y aprendizaje, lo que en abrumantes cantidades quedaba de un nuevo día sin denominación. Su vida quizá era contada por alguien más en un tono tan bajo que era apenas un susurro, debía guardar silencio para escuchar, casi limitar las pausadas respiraciones hasta volverse inexistente dentro de su propia historia. Sonaba absurdo, pero era lo que Harry pensaba en esos instantes, de regreso al castillo Hogwarts. La clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas había finalizado ya. Podía escuchar una suave voz de chico relatando una observación de la tarde pasada en los campos, y lo que fuera de lo que hablaba, pues las palabras carecían de forma para sí mismo, hacía reír a sus compañeros. Parpadeó varias veces, deteniéndose en seco justo fuera antes de cruzar las puertas del colegio.

...se dio cuenta que aquella voz de chico, grave y acariciante, pronunciando las palabras distorsionadas, era su propia voz, la cual tras detenerse calló.

¿Harry?- un fuerte escalofrío en la nublada mañana de verano, le hizo abrigarse, cerrando la túnica alrededor de su cuerpo, y dio cuenta había despertado de su propio ensimismamiento. Mas tras unos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad y el color regresó a su rostro al igual que la tibia temperatura envolviéndole entre brazos.

Para su propia sorpresa, mientras alcanzaba la pregunta de la jovencita Granger, fue capaz de formar una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo; sin embargo, los pasos reanudados, al igual que la plática, no impidieron Hermione expresara su previa preocupación, adelantándose hasta cortar de tajo las palabras alegres, quizá engañosas, que pronunció. –…te sucede algo. Quizá no estés listo para decírmelo ahora, a mí o a Ron…pero cuando lo estés, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Harry-

Asintió, a lo que ella siguió el ligero paso hasta las escaleras del vestíbulo, incitándolos con una inteligente sonrisa a acompañarla.

Ron viró a Harry, sin decir nada, preguntar siquiera; recordando el silencioso pacto en que habían caído, y tras breves instantes la comisura derecha de sus labios se curvó en resignación.

_Mejores amigos.

* * *

_

_"Encerrada la traición en un beso…cálido, elegante, lento, doloroso baile sobre lágrimas sin derramar…"_

Abrió la puerta, acariciado por el tibio aroma de la chimenea encendida, cuyas llamas devoraban los trozos de madera en danzas tradicionales de victoriosa melancolía, alrededor del caliente festín, casi etéreo, cuyo sacrificio dibujaba la sombra irregular de ambos; en tanto a contraluz su silueta delgada recortaba los pequeños fulgores de estrellas desperdigadas, el manto que cubría de noche los alrededores, de cara a la ventana cerrada de la habitación, ahora que el instante había llegado y el toque de queda había quedado atrás. Se encontraba inmóvil, ambas manos sobre los cristales del ventanal, observando silenciosas fantasías en que el tiempo quebrado sucedía bajo su mirada, al parecer suspendidas entre cada astro de luz, mas era él con la ropa casual, los mechones negros que indomables adornaban de forma inocente el rostro taciturno, la pose de tan perfecto y triste romanticismo.

Harry- suspiró apenas, acercándose tras el cerrar de la entrada que en silencio le había permitido irrumpir. La mirada verde entre las tinieblas volvió, sonriéndole en un movimiento forzado, pronunciando el nombre en el correcto protocolo, mientras él se acercaba a las amplias ventanas. –¿Qué haces aquí?- cuidadoso pronunció la breve cuestión, lentamente, casi en una pregunta casual…mas Harry no lo notó, respondiendo por inercia.

Pensando- sintiéndose agredido, se hizo a un lado, recargándose en el marco de la ventana, y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. Dejó que el momento le hiciera olvidar, por instantes concentrándose en la suave presencia que tomó lugar a su costado derecho, de espalda a los cristales que les separaban de tan magnificente vista. Ante el silencio, su reticencia declinó, permitiendo que un suspiro cansado encontrara libertad en sus labios entreabiertos, pronunciando una leve disculpa. Al virar a él, encontró una suave sonrisa. -¿Y tú?-

Estaba preocupado por ti- descruzó los brazos, en la obvia incomodidad por la abierta declaración. –Todo el sexto curso (de Gryffindor) está allá abajo, menos tú- breves segundos en que no supo qué responder, fueron utilizados por el joven irlandés para formular una nueva pregunta. -¿Sigues peleado con Ron?- no esperó respuesta, más allá rompió el contacto visual, observando la habitación que en penumbras se presentaba, y continuó. -No deberías darle importancia- Harry, un tanto nervioso, regresó la observación a los parajes oscuros desde la alta torre, en que el Bosque Prohibido le dio la bienvenida con frías penumbras, en custodia de las criaturas de inexplicables formas que entre ellas se manejaban, un mundo libre, envidiable y diferente, danzando en acordes musitados. -Ron y tú siempre serán mejores amigos, no importa cuántas veces peleen, o cuán grave sea, están destinados a reencontrarse- los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, virando al chico que en su ingenuidad no podía imaginar el poder de las frases ciertas dentro de la oscuridad, que dejaron frío y calor reunidos en graves recorridos a través de los músculos tensos. El ansia avivada tuvo la increíble entereza de alcanzar las siguientes palabras pronunciadas. -Además, nos tienes a todos nosotros…y a Fred- el leve tono coqueto en el último nombre le tranquilizó, logrando la calma volviese casi por completo. -Mañana viene ¿no?- asintió.

_"…que en mi nombre aceptan te despidas, con la ingenua esperanza de que algún día vuelvas"

* * *

_

_"Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Sábado 17 de Septiembre del año en curso._

_Segundo desplegado._

_A la Comunidad Mágica:_

_Nuestros tiempos han sido definidos por tendencias oscuras, sería francamente absurdo negarlo en los obvios acontecimientos de los últimos meses. Sin embargo, esto va más allá de la física manifestación de Mortífagos en los infructuosos ataques en contra de las comunidades, así como las ya abiertas declaraciones de éstos ante el ascenso de Voldemort. La plaga en que nos vemos envueltos no puede ser combatida únicamente en las calles, o negando nuestra libertad al encerrarnos en los diversos refugios que han tomado popularidad los últimos días, cuando el mal puede estar presente en nuestros hogares, en centros de trabajo, entretenimiento y estudio: en las personas que nos rodean o en nosotros mismos, escondido bajo ambiguos criterios que en ocasiones son resultado de una regia educación o de los prejuicios con los que a diario injustamente convivimos._

_Con estas palabras sin embargo, no es mi propósito avivar el creciente temor en las ciudades, pues las turbas violentas incrementar__ían__ el daño contra el que luchamos, y la fobia a ellos lograría el cometido de destruir nuestras vidas y costumbres._

_El mal es consecuencia de la enseñanza (por ende aprendizaje) en las variadas etapas de nuestro existir. La convivencia dentro de la familia, el ejemplo adulto-menor, así como la respuesta negativa a un grupo al que etiquetamos sea por género, posición social y económica, incluso por su ascendencia o tradiciones …"_

En silencio la circular era leída por los alumnos de Hogwarts, cada grupo reunido alrededor de un pergamino, la mayoría sumidos por la curiosidad, otros por quizá querer afectar al escritor, incluso algunos por aburrimiento. Sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo, en parte culpa, entendimiento, quizá furia por el reproche, mas aún existía el encanto por las palabras.

Los tres caminaban en platicadora comitiva con rumbo a las afueras del castillo, intentando (en ocasiones de manera infructuosa) ignorar los diversos comentarios acerca de su presencia, que por segundos lograba retirar la atención del desplegado, convocándose únicamente en el joven que en medio de sus amigos evitaba el nerviosismo, hundiéndose en una conversación a la que en realidad no se veía capaz de seguir. El ambiente yacía silencioso, concentrado en él, hasta que una alegre voz a varios metros de su espalda, llamó toda atención y les hizo virar.

_"Realmente ¿Cuántos de nosotros no hemos dicho o pensado una mala palabra en contra de una persona, basándonos en irracionales obsesiones, quizá secuela de nuestros propios desequilibrios? …"_

¡Eh, Harry!- dos pelirrojos, idénticos, se acercaron al trío, que había dado media vuelta hacia ellos, cada quien con una actitud individual característica. Hermione curiosa por su espontánea presencia, Harry entre el nerviosismo y la felicidad como consecuencia del alivio, finalmente Ron, que cruzó los brazos frente al pecho en evasivo comportamiento y se limitó a desviar la furiosa mirada.

_"Está en nosotros aceptar nuestra responsabilidad en la formación de la sociedad y su comportamiento, al convivir en necesarias diferencias, siempre manteniendo afecto y respeto entre nosotros. Con esto, el nivel de inseguridad decrecerá notablemente, trascendiendo en la mejoría de otros aspectos igualmente importantes. … Por último se encuentra el consejo a las líneas Mortífagas: les invito a reconsiderar sus decisiones, pues aquellos inmediatos a Voldemort sufrirán la misma derrota y castigo a los que él, por daños a las comunidades, está destinado._

_Atentamente,_

_Harry Potter."

* * *

_

Hacía largos minutos la hora de la comida había sido jovialmente anunciada, entre palmas estudiantiles de jóvenes ansiosos que corrieron al Gran Comedor luego de una mañana de extenuante calor, y adultos que guardaban la necesaria compostura tras servir como testigos de la algarabía. El ambiente de agitación disminuyó tan pronto los gemelos Weasley dieron paso dentro del colegio, antes de aumentar con grave alarma, siendo que su fama les precedía en todo momento, aún más hallándose al costado de Harry Potter, que ingenuamente trataba pasar desapercibido. Mas de igual forma un corto rato pasó, los ánimos descendieron hasta hacerse calmos y alegres dentro del tradicional castillo, siendo que aún los murmullos danzaban en un compás extravagante, confuso, mezclándose con conversaciones desiguales que llamaban la atención. El joven Potter se sobresaltó en silencio al tiempo que un cálido contacto afable se posó sobre su hombro derecho, y volvió a la normalidad al observar a Remus inclinándose a su oído, musitando cortas palabras que serían sólo para él, y que de ninguna forma demostrarían el mutuo favoritismo.

Se enderezó, pasando de largo aunque con amabilidad a un costado de la mesa Gryffindor, ante la molesta mirada de Ron, que no les había perdido de vista por un segundo. Al verle alejarse, sin embargo, bajó la guardia y regresó la mirada perdida a un punto irregular del plato, nuevamente golpeando con el tenedor el contenido.

¿Ron, estás enfadado?- no pudo virar hacia ella, asqueado de culpa como estaba, y respondió.

¿De dónde sacas tal tontería?- siquiera puso atención a la respuesta que obtuvo, entreteniéndose con machacar de mala gana los alimentos.

…que no has comido nada en media hora…y es tu favorito…- pocos instantes después dejó caer los cubiertos al plato, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes en tanto descendía la cabeza, apoyando los codos en perpendicular sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos. -En serio, algo te sucede-

Negó sin decir palabra alguna.

Los ojos castaños yacían sobre su rostro, analizando el ligero rubor de sus mejillas salpicadas de aquel sugestivo aire inocente, del que no sabría la causa. Era su propia ingenuidad, terca dentro de su magnificencia, en la que no cabría la desconfianza que justa iría a él, la que fue disuelta en una nueva insistencia, era la preocupación que lejos de comprender cuestionaba con curiosidad. -Ron…- Estando a su lado, colocó la mano derecha sobre su hombro, llamando con cuidado la malograda atención. -¿Te encuentras bien?- mas sus suaves movimientos le hicieron despertar a la estrepitosa realidad, en que gruesas risas golpeaban el eco de borrosos murmullos y pláticas de irrelevancia, era el nombre de Harry magnificado mil veces. Entre el escándalo del absoluto, alcanzó a pronunciar unas transitorias palabras… preguntándose sin atreverse a confirmar si él le estaría escuchando…si tan siquiera le observaba como él lo hacía con los ojos cerrados.

Me duele la cabeza…es todo- antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una voz en lo alto de la Mesa de los Profesores llamó la atención del alumnado, que un tanto renuentes guardaron total silencio y escucharon el anuncio.

Se me ha pedido informarles el domingo de la próxima semana se llevará a cabo un baile de gala en nuestro colegio, la cita será a las siete de la noche para quienes quieran asistir conscientes de las debidas restricciones de bebidas alcohólicas y actos que pudieran afectar la moral en la población estudiantil…- las palabras fueron interrumpidas, todo a su alrededor se volvió una completa celebración y el colegio bañado en desgracia tomó nuevamente su color…todo pareció estar en paz…

* * *

_"Soy el único que no puede decir tu nombre…se disuelve entre mis labios ansiosos…_

_Los que en estos momentos toman otros, buscando el perfecto recuerdo que me aleje de ellos, llevándome a ti. Durante el beso tuyo existe el desafío por separarnos, la sonrisa al lograrlo, la desesperación por volvernos a unir…en ella sólo el hundirse contra el sof� dejando le tome como mejor me plazca. Miel derrochada sobre sus labios cálidos y temblorosos, experimentando mi nombre en suaves gemidos incitantes…no fuesen las manos que escapan entre las prendas, sino la voz femenina en el susurro de "Te amo", el motivo de nuestra separación. Miel de palabras innecesarias, no correspondidas, me despierta en helada caricia. Le suelto, sentándome en el sofá normalmente. No eres tú… ¿Acaso algún instante lo fuiste? Es ella despedazada, muerta en recuerdos bajo memorias que te encierran…es el amor que has matado…héroe de miles…somos nosotros quienes caeremos durante tu lucha."_

Es tarde. Deberías ir a dormir- Hermione se acomodó la ropa de forma adecuada, al igual que el cabello un tanto revuelto, antes de preguntarle en suave cuestión, mientras le atrapaba en un dulce abrazo.

Creí que íbamos a…- quizá fuese la elevada temperatura en sus sonrojadas mejillas calientes, al igual que el ya constante cosquilleo en la base del estómago, la razón de su silencio…razón provocada por la no superada vergüenza, que sin embargo el pelirrojo comprendió, acariciando los largos mechones de cabello castaño.

Claro que no- un último beso, resaltante dentro de la castidad, bondad, casi despedida entre mejores amigos. -Hasta mañana, Mione- tal vez, si no sólo la luz de las llamas les alumbrase, ella habría notado la particular melancolía en que se hundía, mas no era así, y tras pararse, despedirse inocente y verle por última vez entre rayos anaranjados aquella noche, subió hacia los cuartos de las chicas.

Él, ahora en absoluta soledad, se permitió recostar en el cómodo gran sof� con la vista fija en el susurrante fuego que cálido le agradeció la atención. De lado hacia las llamas chispeando entre la madrugada suspendida del manto índigo, dejó sus ojos se cerrasen.

_"¿Son sus labios más suaves, el sabor en ellos diferente? El mar sea recubierto de un extraño brillo de tentadora rebeldía, que entre llamas azules te llaman y seducen contra su cuerpo…es quizá el ingenio de su risa constante, el que te haga feliz con facilidad, de trucos y mocedades en los que puedes olvidar la fuerte pronunciación de mi nombre cuando me haces el amor o simplemente me esclavizas a la locura en que te idolatro en apasionado deseo constante. Quizá su forma de amarte sea diferente…o tengas razón y lo nuestro no deba ser._

_En mi desesperada esquizofrenia puedo pensar es cierto."

* * *

_

Hacía tantos minutos…lejos de la Torre Gryffindor, dando vueltas bajo la capa de invisibilidad, con el Mapa del Merodeador entre manos, observando en silencio el paisaje nocturno ofrecido a través de una pequeña ventana, en un corredor solitario de ninguna parte. El viento soplaba fuerte, jugueteando con las ramas de los árboles, de caminos formados a antojo, llevando consigo recuerdos de aromas, de miles de flores, cortezas y el propio espíritu de los animales que lloraban a la noche; manejaba las hebras de su cabello, cerraba sus ojos ante el delicioso tacto, bajaba la fiebre, las ansias y el deseo de volver…a él. Pensando en lo que quizá fuese inevitable, Harry despertó tras un largo rato, dirigiéndose al final del camino interrumpido, sin embargo el fuerte viento, el frío que le hizo arroparse con cautela bajo la capa de invisibilidad, parecía gritarle.

_"Detente"_

El grito era claro, agudo, escalofriante, era el terror manejado en coros agonizantes, era el amor que ambos insistían en matar, lloraba lo que las nubes silenciaban, el verano cálido golpeando la atmósfera cargada de densa niebla; mas Harry pareció no escucharlo, aún cuando sostenía la parte inferior de la elegante capa colocada sobre sus hombros altivos, haciendo lento el ritmo de sus pasos renuentes a ceder, quizá fuese su propio instinto el que lograba contradecirle. No obstante al paso de varios minutos se vio frente a la entrada secreta a las habitaciones, marcada con una pequeñísima ondulación en el Mapa débilmente sostenido. Desliándose de la capa de invisibilidad, el pergamino entre manos, tocó a la puerta de ladrillos con la palma abierta, justo enfrente del pecho. Ésta se hizo a un lado sin hacer ruido, y ante él apareció la expectante figura del joven pelirrojo, habiéndose puesto de pie de la cama que fuese el centro del todo frente a la chimenea encendida. Harry agradeció la oscuridad, la que aumentó al tiempo que la puerta fue cerrada, les encerró ambos casi por completo. Fred no necesitó de las palabras que forzosamente él callaba, o de los movimientos que no realizó, de la sonrisa que no existió en el rostro hermoso, siquiera preguntó acaso por su comodidad…pues no habría respuesta. Como antes cerró los ojos, entregando su cuerpo al delicioso trigueño que no se movió, besó los labios que entreabiertos dibujaron el nombre de una figura borrosa y ausente…y no dijo nada. No podría, ni aún intentándolo, romper aquel tenso ambiente en el que Harry se manejaba con cautelosos movimientos, al borde erosionado de un abismo. Arrumbó la capa plateada, el Mapa, desabotonó casualmente los botones de su propia ropa, mostrando la rendición.

La mirada verde se abrió, observando sus manos siendo llevadas al rostro del contrario, a la cintura estrecha de perlada piel ansiosa. Entrecerrando los ojos podía a razón de la locura observar largos mechones de cabello fuego, tal la hoguera cuyos rayos se derramaban en la piel blanca…los ojos azules que le sonrieron con coquetería. Negando la lógica y recuerdos, se abalanzó contra él en pasión desenfrenada, tomando las manos blancas tras la espalda como si se negara…le acorraló contra las cálidas sábanas del suave colchón que les recibió en la cama como aquella ocasión entre anaranjados afiches de los Chudley Cannons…como a Ron.

Al día siguiente, a las pocas horas, sabía existiría el arrepentimiento, no obstante callaba a la dolorosa consciencia en delicadas caricias…

_"Haciéndote el amor en el cuerpo de alguien más…"

* * *

_

Harry dio media vuelta sobre la cama, dándole la espalda al amante que entre penumbras yacía dormido, un brazo rodeándole la cintura en posesiva forma. El sabor del alcohol había desaparecido por completo de sus labios envenenados, dejando caer la nueva realidad junto a la resaca punzante que palpitaba en su cabeza, fuerte nudo en su garganta, amarga y sedienta; en absoluta obsesión se obligó a pronunciar con tono ansioso el nombre del joven a su lado, y al no obtener sino el oscuro eco, absoluta hipocresía que le sostuvo con mayor odio, abrió los ojos en horror, alejando las sábanas blancas que le cubrían, mancillado, sentándose y dando cuenta tras ver la ropa regada en el suelo la cometida equivocación irreparable. Se levantó, tomando en movimientos desvelados su propia ropa, la que Fred le había arrebatado en calmados vaivenes entre alcoholizados besos sin pensar, y volvió a vestirla. De pronto aquella habitación oscura de romances casuales en la Torre de Astronomía, de olor a alcohol y sexo recientes en que la preciosa luz de estrellas y la luna menguante atravesaba ventanales y en sus rayos de magnificente vida hacía el amor con las llamas de la chimenea provocando la cálida temperatura; aquello que en semanas intranquilas había parecido lo único correcto, lucía ahora vulgar, común y poco sensual.

_No quería que las cosas fuesen así._

Numerosas botellas de hidromiel en mala posición sobre una mesa de astillada madera, llamaron en reflejos verduzcos la vulnerable atención…en ellas había intentado ahogar el recuerdo volcado en el cuerpo contrario, de rojo fuego en labios y cabello sedoso, piel blanca que sumisa e inocente suplicaba su nombre, crueles gritos que ignoraba.

Salió corriendo de la habitación…y de haberlo hecho después habría visto a su propio sueño caminar a través del mismo corredor que abandonaba, rumbo al lugar que contenía su aroma perdido, donde vería a su hermano dormido y desnudo sin nadie a su lado, mas la capa que sabría suya tirada en el suelo frío…

* * *

_Habían sido sus propios pasos…le arrastraron al anunciado lugar en marchita hora de la noche…envuelto en sueños amargos, eran reflejo de la realidad negada…_

En los doseles color sangre la luz era derramada por el inclemente sol de media mañana, los rayos atravesaban la gruesa tela, realizaban traviesas sombras con las hebras de su cabello y descendían a la propia oscuridad de los ojos azules cerrados; callados hacía horas sus labios entreabiertos en suspirantes anhelos, en voz inexistente se maldijeron, mordiendo la tierna piel en lo que era ya una costumbre. Sostuvo con fuerza las colchas de la cama sobre las que descansaba, mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba en finos escalofríos frecuentes, mismos que le robaban el aliento. Una fuerte opresión en el lado diestro del pecho le hizo reconocer los primeros síntomas de un grave resfriado. Pero a Ron pareció no importarle siquiera el fuerte escozor de la luz o las ardientes lágrimas que hacía tantos años no tenía la fuerza de llorar.

_El sueño que no había encontrado lugar en sus pensamientos cansados le había llevado a la Torre de Astronomía._

Hundió la suave respiración en los almohadones blancos, escuchando sus propios sollozos vueltos susurros quejumbrosos rebotando contra la pared de grana tela, pues por primera vez en más de cinco inclementes años no encontró rastro alguno en su ropa, en las vestiduras de la cama, en el aire que difícilmente respiraba, en las yemas de sus dedos cercanos o en los mechones de rojo cabello, el aroma de Harry, fresco y acariciante, todo él había desaparecido por completo. Casi podía jurar que en las notas escritas por el joven no hallaría su letra, nadie sabría su nombre, de pronto su mejor amigo supo tan ajeno a sus labios que creyó jamás había existido. Tal vez era cierto: Se había enamorado de una ilusión.

La aparentemente risible conclusión le hizo despertar a la realidad donde el sol quemaba, y las lágrimas ahora inexplicables ardían en la blanquísima piel.

Abrió los ojos a la mañana nublada por pequeñas gotitas de mar que no paraban de descender, salió de la cama apenas después de correr los doseles y tan pronto tomó una muda de ropa del baúl mal cerrado a los pies de su cama, recorrió el corto camino que le llevaría a la ducha.

Hacía ya una semana que sus hermanos habían vuelto a casa y sin embargo aún no lo comprendía.

* * *

Constantes pláticas, diversas conversaciones en tan diferentes tonos y voces alrededor de un mismo tema aquel domingo de tan dolorosa calidez. Faltaba poco tiempo para el inicio del evento, la mayoría había descendido de las habitaciones, rumbo al encuentro de sus respectivas parejas, los menos permanecían en las Salas Comunes o en los rincones escondidos de Hogwarts a aprovechar muy a su modo la reunión. El castillo danzaba a un paso de alegre ceremonia, entre vestidos de sensuales toques a trajes envolviendo exquisitas figuras ansiosas, aquellos cercanos al Gran Comedor podían balancear compases con las adelantadas canciones de grupos invitados, de románticos matices bajo el manto mágico, el techo en el que la noche se dibujaba con estrellas y fulgores de una luna llena. Las nubes eran escasas, curiosamente la mayoría se reunía en un espeso círculo que encerraba el mayor astro en el cielo nocturno. Todos parecían tan felices, una dimensión en la que él no era bienvenido al conducirse a través de sombras ignorando la taciturna actitud en los rasgos jóvenes y atractivos. En el campo visual de Harry no existía alguno de ambos, parecía habían descendido al baile ya…o quedarían en una de las habitaciones contiguas.

Evadió a las parejas que encontró a su paso en la atiborrada Sala Común, abriéndose paso entre ellas hasta llegar a las escaleras, subiendo a la sexta recámara de los chicos, donde podría esconderse hasta que su presencia fuese necesaria una hora después. Pantalón negro, camisa blanca, bajo una exquisita capa negra de detalles dorados. Abrió la puerta, inconscientemente sus ojos lo buscaron a él…y lo encontraron ahogado en mudas reflexiones, sentado en la cama con los doseles abiertos, un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa de tono violeta. Los ojos azules fijos en la nada, no se movieron cuando entró, siquiera lo notaron al acercarse, él mismo permaneció anónimo para la propia conciencia hasta que varios instantes después se percibió a un par de pasos de él, lo restante fue acto de los sentidos.

El aire que nuevamente contenía su aroma dulce, el tacto avivado, los ojos azules que con sorpresa viraron y le reflejaron a pesar de la oscuridad, era el verse bienvenido nuevamente.

Harry- los labios degustaron el nombre en similar deleite que en un beso, y a pesar del silencio abofeteado de tan tierna forma, Harry no tuvo la valentía de dar un paso atrás, quizá fuese la voz de su mejor amigo lo que le atrajo, el deseo de quebrar su contrariada voluntad, mas se sentó a su lado…sin poder hacer nada sino esperar el momento oportuno en que el hechizo cayera.

Lentamente, mientras la noche madura crecía bajo el testimonio de pequeñas estrellas, ambos percataran la historia sin rescatar en que se conducían a ciegas, y las penumbras acrecentaron su fuerza, separándolos. Dieron cuenta el pesado silencio en que permanecían, y nuevamente sin mayor preámbulo el joven Potter se puso de pie, viéndose por última vez reflejado en la mirada índigo y brillante.

Media vuelta…quizá fuera lo mejor. Los pasos que aumentaron el espacio entre él y Ron, ambos tan elegantemente vestidos para el otro…ingenuos que creían poder vencer a la gravedad que les uniría, se detuvieron al instante de comprensión de las palabras suplicadas en bajo tono.

_"Guardo silencio para escucharte"_

La voz grave, dolorosa y anhelante, le hizo girar. Asintió. Habría hecho lo que quisiera.

* * *

Era una tontería pensó después, cuando ya se encontraban a las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero era demasiado tarde, tomó su mano halándolo más allá de ellas. Había demasiada gente, era peligroso, no debían hacerlo, alguien podría verlos…parecía reírse de las advertencias. Mas la oscuridad reinaba casi por completo todos y cada uno de los corredores de Hogwarts, bajo la luz de velas suspendidas le daba confianza al alto pelirrojo. La tonada recién comenzaba, siguiendo un ritmo pausado de controlado deseo en voz de varios jóvenes que encandilaban a las chicas más cercanas con tenues vaivenes, a las parejas inspiraba entrega; de fondo a la letra la melodía de un piano, dos violines, guitarras…parecía musitarles al oído.

Ven…- por fin en labios la principal invitación al regreso. Ron se detuvo a largos pasos de la gran entrada, haciendo alharaca de la libertad entre ambos realizó una ligera reverencia como buen caballero y sin esperar respuesta nulificó la barrera que les separaba, rodeando por detrás su cuello con ambos brazos, al tiempo que su cintura era tomada en tan amable gesto.

_¿Quieres bailar conmigo?_

Recién un ligero ritmo, apenas moviéndose en la improvisada pista mientras robaban notas de la canción, cerraron los ojos. Ambos fueron acercándose, entreabiertos los labios en el ansia de finalizar, conociendo el aura que por tanto les había abandonado, junto a la sonrisa…la preciosa sonrisa que les tomó a ambos en un beso de dulce pasión…mientras el tenue baile, la tibia excusa que el pelirrojo había utilizado, continuaba, pequeños pasos apenas que ambos lograban perfectos. La aterciopelada lengua de Harry partió aún más los labios que temblaron a su contacto, acariciando la contraria, misma en vacío que le permitió el descaro. Se tomaron con aún más fuerza interrumpiendo casi por completo su baile, Ron se permitió acorralarlo contra la pared…dejaron de bailar. Nuevamente sin pensamientos, ambos se sabían nuevamente en tal delicia bienvenidos, un suave beso a cada segundo fuerte, abismal, les consumía a ambos en escalofríos constantes, mientras el otro era consciente de la excitación que las caricias iniciadas recordaban…era un ángel que volvía a caer a placer de otro que sabía hacerle el amor.

Suaves risas, las puertas de roble atravesadas por una joven pareja que se conducía al lugar donde yacían, les hicieron separarse de tal forma abrupta como no lo hubo hecho el final de la canción hacía largos instantes. Simularon hallarse hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, lo cual no llamó la atención del enamorado par caminando hacia las afueras del castillo, siquiera porque ambos lucían nerviosos, sonrojados, o porque en sus labios podía casi acariciarse el palpitante beso. -Mmmhhh…será mejor que…- bajaron la mirada, el hechizo había terminado, conscientes nuevamente. -…bueno yo…prometí a Hermione que bailaría con ella una pieza y…hace como media hora que me espera…- sonrió con evidente cínica vergüenza, dando varios pasos hacia atrás que le separaron del joven trigueño. El gesto le pareció adorable. -…ehhh… ¿Me esperarás?- los ojos verdes le observaron con sorpresa, apenas comprendiendo a lo que se refería. -…voy a terminar con ella…después de la canción. Podemos…ir a platicar o algo…- no esperó a ver la expresión de sorpresa, fue caminando hacia la entrada con visible prisa, hasta que a la mitad del recorrido viró a él nuevamente, musitando una rectificación.

_"Espérame…por favor"_

Aquella sonrisa de tan noble e inocente carácter bajo el dejo travieso de las pecas sobre la fina piel blanca, le impidió negarse…siquiera dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Fueron veinte minutos después que tras un ligero avasallar de los acontecimientos durante el evento, entre canciones más movidas y esperanzadas, sin perder la compostura del todo a pesar de la tardanza, del ir y venir de la gente que le observaba antes de entrar, después de salir de Gran Comedor perfectamente decorado, antes de observar su magnificencia; que Ron volvió a su encuentro. El cabello rojo bajo la luz de las velas destacaba de cualquier otro, al igual que sus atavíos elegantes, la perfecta imagen de tan preciosos gestos que se fue acercando a él, que recargado en la pared se adelantó.

Ante ello encontró tristeza y no alegría en los ojos azules, no libertad de acción sino claustrofobia, parecía capaz de gritar y llorar al tiempo…pero en lugar de eso recorrió en presurosos pasos el camino hasta él.

A Harry no le importó la increíble fuerza que le abrazó, el peso que casi dependía de su propia entereza, o el temblor incesante del cuerpo blanco, sino las desesperadas palabras musitadas al oído en temblorosa acentuación. Incrédulo ante sus propios actos y sin embargo victimario de ellos, abrazó a Ron de igual modo, con la diferencia de tomar grandes trozos de cabello rojo hasta hacerle daño, notable cuando varios quejidos partieron nuevamente los labios húmedos. Cuando el joven trigueño fue reflejado en los ojos azules grandes mientras la tristeza cuestionaba, tomó la boca entreabierta en agresivos mordiscos, devorándole en tanto le aprisionaba contra la pared de piedra. El pelirrojo le soltó, pretendiendo finalizar el delirante beso al empujarle con cierta rudeza, obteniendo en contra un fuerte empellón que detuvo todo intento vano. Las manos blancas fueron tomadas y colocadas tras su espalda en caso de que ambicionara nuevamente escapar…pero Ron no hizo más allá de cerrar los ojos al beso que hizo sangrar sus labios, sangre que también fue tomada por su mejor amigo bajo la luz de las velas que tenues tomaron la energía dolorosa de los dos, apagándose.

_Hermione está embarazada…

* * *

_

**Continuará…**

Pido misericordia a aquellos que quieran asesinarme, que sé habrá bastantes…no era mi intención complicar tanto las cosas, este capítulo también ha sido enteramente improvisado (quizá más que cualquier otro y por ello tantos cortes, tanta inestabilidad y bueno…la razón de porqué no me guste mucho la mitad de él). Y antes de que vengan los reclamos, permítanme asegurarles que aún no conozco el contenido del próximo episodio (Que si bien va espero sea el final), y que la nueva noticia no puede ser tan mala…o por el contrario, deberá nuevamente surgir algo que los rescate. Cualquier cosa, o sugerencia (Sé que no hubo frases de aquellas que les gustan, así que adelantadas disculpas por ello), ya saben cómo localizarme. ¡Ah! Con respecto a la insoportable tardanza de esta ocasión, fue debida a una pequeña crisis que tuve y que por fortuna parece haber cedido casi por completo. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por esperar. Un beso y nos veremos en la próxima ocasión. -23 Marzo 2005-

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	8. Cuento antes de dormir

**Idem: Mejores amigos**

R

Angst, Slash

Parejas: Harry x Ron / Ron x Hermione / Harry x ?

Sinopsis: Pequé de tu cuerpo aún tú perteneciendo a alguien más, probé tu cuerpo exquisito, te demostré sin palabras que ante todo somos mejores amigos. E ingenuo fui al jurar que sólo sería por una noche.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**Capítulo final. Cuento antes de dormir**

Le entregó una sonrisa nerviosa, arrepentida e infantil. Las pecas sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas lucían graciosas, como azúcar espolvoreada en un rico dulce, quizá por ello Harry se alzó hasta él y le besó en repetidas ocasiones, probando el grato calor que irradiaban. Obtuvo mayor placer del que esperaba. Se quedó en silencio por largos segundos antes de darle un pequeñísimo beso en la base de la nariz, donde un fuerte moretón comenzaba a formarse; enarcó una sonrisa arrepentida que valió por todas las palabras impronunciables, y la abandonó…dejando que su mejor amigo la levantara con un nuevo beso.

_Tierno._ Pensó Ron, colocando en su rostro una expresión casi embelesada. En reposición el trigueño se recostó de nueva cuenta en su regazo, permitiendo que las blancas manos recorrieran la textura suave del cabello azabache.

¿Te molesta?- el pelirrojo separó los labios con el propósito de replicar, mas se decidió por la excusa de un desolado suspiro. A éste le siguió la ligera ascensión de sus hombros, dejando callada la incógnita. -Sí…es difícil- tanteó el terreno antes de continuar, dirigiéndole una mirada triste que Ron aceptó. -¿Te dijo quién es el padre?- Ah, ah. Negó suavemente con igual decepción que el trigueño al obtener la respuesta. -¿Te casarás?- los ojos azules le observaron con terror disfrazado de sorpresa. Harry rió, por la pálida expresión parecía haber visto una acromántula en su baúl.

No es gracioso, Harry- se encontraban solos en la sección masculina del sexto curso, entre los doseles sin cerrar de la cama del joven Potter, teniendo de única iluminación la chimenea encendida y el trozo de cielo bienvenido por los ventanales. -Tenemos que ir a hablar con sus padres- con ello, todo atisbo de alegría desapareció del rostro trigueño ahora ensombrecido, se mordió interiormente el labio inferior y se levantó, interrumpiendo el delicioso recorrido de los blancos dedos. Salió de la cama, no en furia, ni resentimiento, sino culpa silenciosa que demostró con las siguientes palabras por pronunciar. Weasley corrió los doseles escarlata, observando a su mejor amigo, el que le daba la espalda y hablaba en un suave murmullo arrepentido.

Debimos cuidarla más- era su familia, su hermana ¿cómo habían permitido que sucediera?

Nosotros no la lanzamos a los brazos de ese idiota- el joven trigueño giró un momento la cabeza hacia él, conectando ambas miradas por un largo instante, enarcando con curioso reproche una ligera sonrisa de complicidad que casi se volvió burla personal.

_"Yo no estaría tan seguro…"_

Debemos decirle…sobre…nosotros-

_Pronunciar lo que aún no tiene nombre._

Lo sé- sin embargo, Hermione ya se encontraba en el cuarto para mujeres del respectivo curso, víctima de la poción para dormir sin sueños, con un niño formándose en su vientre inexperto. En sus mejillas se hallaban hilos de sedimentos, las lágrimas que en desesperada caída habían recorrido su rostro bonito al confesarle a Ronald estaba embarazada. -Mañana…cuando despierte- estiró su brazo izquierdo, queriendo estrechar la mano de su mejor amigo, pero éste lo anticipó y se alejó un poco, volviendo al tema. Rodó los ojos con visible exasperación. -¡Harry¡No pienso hacerte nada!- y tan pronto lo hubo dicho, se estiró para halarle desde el brazo derecho, regresándolo a su lado en la cama, donde Harry simplemente se dejó caer hacia atrás, con los pies en el suelo. -¿Qué pasa?-

_¿Sigues asustado?_

Negó. Nada. Y aún así habló clara y llanamente. Se quitó los lentes, sosteniéndolos con una mano mientras la otra descansaba sobre su frente, en un suave masaje que sería símbolo de su exasperación.

¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que Mione está embarazada sin aclarar antes que jamás has…te has…"acostado" con ella?- no lucía precisamente furioso por ello, eso fue lo que tomó Ron como una invitación. -No puedo creerlo…- _O no quiero._ Se colocó sobre él, acechándolo contra el mueble, con los brazos a cada lado de su cintura, tomando soporte en ellos para cuidadosamente sentarse sobre su cadera, lento como un inocente acto sugestivo, de cuclillas observando a la preciosa presa que avistó sus pretensiones. -¿Qué pasó con lo de no hacer nada?-

No te estoy haciendo nada- _Todavía. _-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?- Harry pareció indignado, levantando un poco su torso con sus brazos como apoyo. En el hecho casi destroza sus lentes, aquellos que Remus le había comprado con anterioridad, prefirió colocárselos de nueva cuenta, ofreciendo a su precioso rostro aquel aire de intelectualidad que a Weasley tanto le gustaba.

¿Cómo lo preguntas?- se interrumpió, calmándose. -Que Mione haya estado con alguien más…- _Con alguien que no fueras tú, quiero decir._ -Que te haya sido infiel- lo pronunció en voz muy baja, casi con paranoico cuidado de no ser escuchado…aún cuando se hallaban solos en la gran habitación. Ron terminó por inclinarse sobre él, obligando a Harry a acostarse de vuelta.

Sí…bueno…no ha sido la única- observó los labios entreabiertos, a punto de decir algo, los besó para callarlos, introduciendo su lengua con cuidado mientras sostenía el trigueño rostro con la mano izquierda, desde la frente, donde casi pudo dibujar la cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, volvieron a abrirlos con el paso de los segundos, separándose.

¿A qué te refieres?- tenía miedo, podía verlo profundo en los ojos verdes. Tiritaba brillante, sin disimular.

_¿Qué pasaría de pronunciarlo? Él compartía aquel sentimiento de trémulo desasosiego. Miedo…a otra verdad. Que Harry le dijera que amaba a su hermano…_

_Le odiaría. Mil veces contra su hermano. Mil veces contra el gemelo por sólo parecérsele._

_…Odio a sí mismo…por no poder retenerle._

Por eso calló.

A nada en especial- tomó sus labios, de entre ellos la exquisita humedad de su lengua aterciopelada, y su boca entera, delicioso paraíso antes sólo para él…

El solo acto hizo a ambos cerrar los ojos.

¿Y si alguien viene?- mencionó entre besos, abrazando su espalda. Tuvo la intención sin finalizar de quitarse los lentes, mismos que comenzaban a ser presionados contra su piel. El pelirrojo sonrió, mostrándole una seductora mirada natural, brillante sobre un toque rojizo en sus mejillas, silenciando las dudas con sus palabras antes de con un nuevo beso.

¿Quién? Todos están en el baile- complacido, el joven Potter correspondió su caricia…hasta que el sobresalto que fue una memoria, la quebró por completo, haciéndole soltar a su compañero. Observó en su mano izquierda el reloj deportivo bajo la manga de la camisa que alzó.

¡Mierda!- en un gesto brusco se sentó, llevándose consigo a Ron, quien ante ello se puso en pie con cierta ansiosa actitud. -Vamos a llegar tarde- se levantó apresurado, acomodándose la ropa. Tomó la capa que había dejado a un lado y la colocó sobre sus hombros, amarrando el negro listón.

El discurso…- mencionó de forma desapasionada, suspirando a la inoportuna obligación. Pasó los dedos entre su cabello rojo, arreglándolo…siquiera un poco.

_A veces olvidaba que era Harry Potter…_

¡Anda! McGonagall nos matará si no nos damos prisa- el trigueño ya había abierto la puerta, y salía con visible prisa, en ese instante y al ver que no era seguido de cerca, se detuvo y dio media vuelta hacia su joven amante, que alisaba con parsimonia la camisa violeta que tan precioso cuerpo vestía. -¿Ron?- al escuchar su nombre reanudó los pasos, colocando en sus níveos rasgos enojo descifrado sólo por Harry, quien a punto de ser rebasado por su compañero, le atajó del hombro. -Ey…- los ojos azules le evitaron, observando las escaleras que ambos descenderían rumbo a la Sala Común. Deseaba derribarlas, así, sólo ambos podrían estar esa noche…y Harry, en su elegante atuendo, no sería observado por alguien más, ni sus palabras, ni sus brazos se hallarían alrededor de otra persona…que no fuese él.

Vas a bailar con alguien más- Ah. Potter todavía se hallaba en su papel, aún tendría que ser héroe y líder de las Comunidades, vocero del Ministerio; y su impecable imagen debía permanecer; por eso Minerva había concordado que él abriría el baile, en posesión de una preciosa señorita Ravenclaw que habían elegido para él. Era lo correcto. Ron también lo haría, simularía felicidad rodeando la fina cintura femenina de una Gryffindor, aún cuando sus ojos jamás por más de un segundo se separaran de su mejor amigo, cuidando sus manos no cayeran en la deliciosa cadera de una mujer…

_No lo soportaba. _Aunque lo comprendía.

Sólo son tres piezas después del discurso…y tú también lo harás…- por el tono desenfadado de Harry, no avistó celos en sus palabras, era sólo una mención, como si al pasar.

_Pareciera que no te importa._

El trigueño bajó las escaleras, y él, como siempre lo hacía, lo siguió.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, humedeciendo las largas pestañas en saladas gotitas de mar, la tibieza de ellas ardía en la oscura mirada acuosa, quemando y huyendo, era un rápido fuego líquido que se desvanecía en sus mejillas, acumulado, derramado y caído, ahora lágrimas muertas en su piel y ropa. Abrazó sus piernas flexionadas hacia el pecho, hundiéndose en melancolía. Los mechones de su cabello castaño, mojados y sin arreglar, ante el hecho cubrieron parte de su rostro ensombrecido, pero estaba lejos de interesarle.

_"Te quiero"_

Había sido una tontería. Una tarde en una casa ajena, en una cama que no le pertenecía, con un joven que no era Ron…y aunque parte de sus problemas había desencadenado la extraña fuerza que le había arrastrado al níveo cuerpo muggle, era enteramente su culpa. Se había dejado seducir por los atractivos ojos chocolate que le sonrieron una tarde con coquetería, por las suaves manos que un día de compras le habían tomado de la cintura, abrazándola, haciéndole sentir la palpitante erección que le esperaba sólo a ella, las que le habían acorralado contra la pared blanca de una callejuela, haciéndole perder la cabeza ante la experiencia de los dedos acariciando, arrancando y manipulándola, los que tomaron sus senos en tal coba…que a los pocos minutos subieron las escaleras del departamento; y habían apenas cerrado la puerta cuando el alto joven le tomó del trasero, alzándola hasta su cintura, donde las piernas abiertas se enredaron por instinto. Contra la pared. El chico bajó la bragueta de sus pantalones, tomando su sexo, masajeándolo con suavidad, incitando a la joven, que terminó por decir "Ya" con tal lujuria que él no había rechazado la bienvenida, había alzado la falda blanca, apenas haciendo a un lado las níveas bragas, para dar paso a su húmedo miembro. Había gritado con fuerza ante la invasión, de extrañeza, no de dolor, le había encantado, oh…cuánto había gemido para él. Y ahora…aquella tarde de hacía casi dos meses, era la causa de que algo creciera en su vientre. Y de que Ron hubiese dado varios pasos atrás, huyendo tras la musitada declaración. Parecía aterrado, mas no enojado ni decepcionado…preocupado y casi culpable, aún cuando él jamás había accedido a hacerle el amor. Quizá por ser su novio…pero no. Por ser su amigo.

Seguro que Harry lo sabía ya.

La noche anterior apenas había anunciado iría a dormir, había atajado a la enfermería donde sin permiso y sin hallarse Pomfrey ahí, tomó la poción para dormir sin sueños, bebiéndola tras los cerrados doseles escarlata de su cama.

Era ya de mañana, pronto daría la hora exacta para bajar a desayunar, por sólo ella se encontraba en el cuarto, sin ánimos de asistir a clases.

Suspiró. No estaba enojada. No había esperado gritos ni una proposición de matrimonio, tampoco el incondicional apoyo que pensándolo mejor no merecía, en realidad sólo esperaba que no la rechazara, que la comprendiera y volviera a su lado…aunque fuese como amigos. Lo necesitaba, pues ahora no podía confundir su equivocación en diferentes palabras de otros autores, no era cuestión de esconderse tras las repisas de la biblioteca…era turno de lágrimas interminables. No por su futura maternidad…sino por haber perdido a Ron.

Porque lo sabía. Lo había perdido.

Si es que algún día le había pertenecido.

Ron parecía siempre tan distante con ella, le daba la vuelta y parecían sus ojos azules perderse entre la multitud, buscando a alguien, cayendo en Harry, casi atontado con la suave voz concentrada en su persona.

_¿Y si acaso?_ Se preguntó. Pero no podía ser.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando entrar a varias personas, y tras ello la entrada fue nuevamente cerrada, echado el cerrojo. Una suave voz acariciante pronunció varios hechizos, voz que sabía le pertenecía a Harry. Habían logrado violar la prohibición de chicos, caminaban hacia ella inevitablemente. Los conjuros que ella misma había colocado, el joven Potter los rompió, abriendo los doseles y sentándose a su izquierda, mientras Ron tomaba lugar un poco más atrás, evitando observar su lastimero porte. Hermione, sentada y un tanto aturdida, limpió sus mejillas con el reverso de sus manos, observando con una fingida sonrisa al trigueño, quien en comparación le entregó una mueca arrepentida.

Siempre estaremos contigo- la chica sollozó incrédula, lanzándose a brazos de su compañero, quien correspondió.

_Aprendimos a abrazar…sin sentirnos menos por ello._

_Carentes de vacilación innecesaria._

El joven abandonó un amable beso en su frente que la reconfortó. -No tiene nada de malo…-

_Somos diferentes._

_Mejores…y aún así vulnerables._

_Temo poder hacernos daño. Soy capaz._

La chica se separó un poco, de pronto sintiéndose absurda por las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos bonitos ahora felices, mas al encontrar en Harry una mueca seria, titubeó. -Tenemos que confesarte algo- los ojos verdes se entrecerraron con culpa, rompiendo la mirada compartida. -No era nuestra intención, Herm-

_"¿Qué hicieron?"_ el abrazo se rompió por completo, Weasley giró el rostro hacia los doseles abiertos, donde perdida su mirada azul parecía rota. -Ron y yo somos amantes- la última frase fue apenas susurrada, temblorosa, la dolorosa verdad. Fue la pieza faltante, encajó perfecta entre los cabos sueltos, las ausencias, las palabras perdidas, indirectas desperdigadas sobre el comedor, ahora derramadas sobre las colchas. Sus mejillas trigueñas se sonrojaron por la reciente declaración, y supo que por el momento no debía estar ahí. -Lo lamento-

Posó un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Granger. -Será mejor que les deje solos- se puso en pie y abandonó el cuarto, seguido de la mirada azul que Harry por respeto a su amiga no correspondió, retiró los hechizos, abrió y cerró la puerta a su paso y fue justo en el momento en que el 'clic' hizo eco a pie de las escaleras, cuando escuchó el primero de muchos gritos en la discusión.

_-¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS!-_ la voz de Hermione, aguda y dolorosa, fue callada por la varita que Harry alzó, susurrando nuevamente los conjuros de protección.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

…fui a hablar con Dumbledore. Ya estaba enterado, al igual que McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey. Mione había pedido con anterioridad la prueba de embarazo, y Poppy le comunicó que había dado positivo. Ninguno de los tres está contento, por el contrario…pero me han dicho que harán todo lo posible por ayudarnos, dejando todo en Hogwarts. Hay un pequeño hechizo que servirá para ocultar su embarazo, pero no podremos evitar por completo los síntomas mayores…y como lo habías supuesto, nosotros somos los encargados de hablar con sus padres…sugirieron una carta, pero no creí que fuera lo más adecuado- se detuvo, observando los nerviosos ojos azules que parecían anticiparlo. -…se está organizando la primera salida a Hogsmeade para el próximo sábado por la mañana…y los dos tenemos permiso de utilizar el fin de semana para ir a su casa con la condición de que Remus nos acompañe y regresemos aquí para el anochecer del domingo- terminando de narrar, se sentó a un lado de Ron en la cama. -¿Cómo está?- el pelirrojo alzó las cejas en obvia pesadumbre, apoyándose en sus piernas flexionadas. Suspiró.

Insoportable- contestó, refiriéndose a su joven amiga encerrada tras los doseles escarlata de la desordenada cama. Queriendo olvidarlo, cambió de tema abruptamente. -Ehhh…Harry… ¿Podrías prestarme el Mapa un rato?- el trigueño le observó con extrañeza, antes de asentir, él mismo levantándose, a los pies del mueble donde se encontraba el baúl.

Claro- lo abrió, tomando de entre un montón de ropa doblada el pergamino vacío, entregándolo a Ron, que sonrió nervioso y se puso de pie. -Me voy a dar una ducha, te veo al rato- vio a Harry tomar los componentes de una muda entre sus manos, despidiéndose apenas con las anteriores palabras, las que suspendidas en el denso ambiente mientras se retiraba, afirmaban con vehemencia la idea de Ron.

_"Para situaciones desesperadas…soluciones desesperadas."_

Iría a buscar a Remus.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Las clases, los deberes, el estudio, el puesto de Prefecto, atiborraron la semana completa con ocupados sinsabores, haciendo que a Ron le pareciera apenas un suave suspiro, al final lo que había tenido como tiempo libre en los cinco días anteriores. Contrario a otras ocasiones la llegada del fin de semana no fue suficiente para alegrarle, le tenía en grave perturbación, casi paralizado por lo que aquella tarde sucedería. No era para menos: debían enfrentar a los padres de Hermione.

¿Te encuentras bien?- su corazón dio un vuelco, sobresaltado por la inesperada intervención de Harry, quien en su hombro izquierdo llevaba una mochila negra, de pie muy cerca de él. -Estás pálido- fue el motivo que Harry utilizó para tocar su rostro, las mejillas, la frente. Respecto a ello, mas no antes que el sonrojo inevitable subiendo a su piel blanca, contestó.

Es un poco de gripe…Madame Pomfrey dijo que se me quitaría en dos días si sigo tomando las pociones- el trigueño suspiró aliviado, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa antes de descender el brazo, tomando la mochila de Ron, la cual había sido dejada en la cama. Estaba liviana, quizá demasiado, y aunque le extrañó, decidió no preguntar.

En ese caso, vamos. Remus nos está esperando escaleras abajo- Weasley le observó alejarse, llevando también su equipaje. Detuvo al precioso cuerpo delgado y atractivo, vestido con unos jeans azules, una sencilla camisa blanca que llegaba apenas varios centímetros después de la cintura estrecha; la figura delineada se sobresaltó, observando su mano derecha se hallaba asida amablemente por el pelirrojo, el que halándolo, le giró en media vuelta. -¿Pasa algo?- vio el rostro de su mejor amigo acercarse sin culpa, besando la comisura de sus labios con delicia, ocultando sus ojos tras los párpados cerrados. -Ron…- suspiró, besándolo de vuelta, con más atrevimiento antes de separarse por completo. -Será mejor que nos vayamos- y contrario a sus palabras soltó ambas mochilas, acorralándolo contra la cama.

_"…antes de que no me pueda contener" _

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Se separaron del grupo a varios minutos después de las tres de la tarde, cuando los alumnos de grados superiores de Hogwarts, salían de los restaurantes aledaños. La mayoría de ellos, ya atiborrados de dulces, regalos y recuerdos en los bolsillos, escondían tras las indicaciones de McGonagall sus futuros planes en pláticas menores y casi susurradas con su compañero más cercano, entre ellos asistir a Sortilegios Weasley antes de regresar al colegio.

El día estaba frío en Hogsmeade, diferente de la agradable temperatura con que la mañana había despertado, se manejaba entre una suave neblina varios metros delante de sus pasos, huyendo cada vez que se acercaban un poco a ella.

¿Remus?- Harry interrumpió el desolado silencio entre ellos, virando al hombre a su izquierda, que pareció despertar con la sola mención de su nombre, girando amablemente hacia él. Los ojos chocolate, tras aquel velo de lasitud, se entrecerraron con dulzura. -¿Estás bien?- el pelirrojo al escuchar, le lanzó una mala mirada a su compañero.

Un poco cansado…- el periodo de luna llena había dejado sobre el rostro blanco marcas débiles de extenuación, que aunque desaparecerían en un par de días, no dejaban de alarmar al trigueño. -No deberías preocuparte tanto. Siempre es así. El que no parece muy bien eres tú, Ron- mencionó, virando la mirada hacia Weasley, quien se sobresaltó y casi sonrojó ante la mención.

Tengo gripe, nada más- su piel estaba pálida, y bajo el día frío parecía aún más vulnerable, casi como si fuese de transparente cristal, mientras sus labios, exhalando el aire helado en sus pulmones, lucían cuarteados y casi temblorosos, podía observarse un finísimo corte vertical en su labio inferior. Al fijarse en la escena señalada, Harry también pareció estremecerse, observando la sudadera roja que llevaba puesta Ron, combinando con el alegre color el tono de su cabello desperdigado por el viento.

Ese resfriado puede empeorar si no te cubres adecuadamente- no era una reprimenda, ni siquiera casi una presuntuosa afirmación, simplemente Lupin se detuvo, haciendo con su acto que los otros dos le imitaran. Se retiró la larga gabardina blanca que vestía, la que caía hasta sus rodillas sobre el suéter de tortuga negro y los formales pantalones, tras desabotonarla. Y acercándose al más alto de los jóvenes, se la entregó. -No es mucho, pero servirá- no aceptó la protesta que Ron estaba a punto de susurrar avergonzado tras de manera inconsciente sostener la prenda, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y propuso. -¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos una taza de chocolate caliente en esa cafetería?- señaló, y no hubieron ni siquiera procesado la información cuando ya caminaba hacia ella, adelantándose varios pasos.

Weasley, un tanto apenado, optó por aceptar, vistiendo la gabardina y cerrándola tras ello. Se colocó sobre el hombro izquierdo nuevamente la mochila.

Remus es muy amable ¿verdad?- Harry observaba a su tutor, haciendo una corta seña a su compañero de apurar el paso antes de ser dejados atrás, y aquél sonrió un poco como único asentimiento, caminando.

¿Podríamos ir de compras al terminar?- mencionó al alcanzarlo, a pocos pasos del adulto que recién abría la puerta del establecimiento, aguardándolos.

Claro-

_"Lo que tú quieras"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Era ya entrada la noche, cuando exhaustos, se dirigieron a la posada. Se registraron a un nombre falso, pidieron dos habitaciones y subieron las escaleras. El adulto les ayudó con las compras hechas, el guardarropa nuevo del que Ron se había hecho acreedor. Observó a Harry, su cabello indómito cubría en parte el brillante verde de sus ojos, cuyo color era opacado por la melancolía; parecía incómodo, pensativo, terriblemente silencioso, eso hizo a Remus entreabrir sus labios suaves, cuestionando como respuesta a la tenue señal. -¿Harry¿Puedo hablar contigo?- el joven asintió aunque con cierto recelo, siguiéndolo fuera de la habitación -Buenas noches, Ronald- un leve asentimiento sirvió de caballerosa despedida al pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación contigua sin dirigirse mayores palabras, lo que Remus agradeció. -Pasa por favor- haciéndose de la llave en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, abrió la entrada, permitiendo Harry pasara tras encender la luz. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?- adelantándose a la respuesta que no llegó, fue al minibar, tomando de él una botella de coñac, el recipiente con hielos y de la repisa dos vasos. -Siéntate…y por favor, quita esa cara de angustia- Harry se sobresaltó, observando a Remus preparar las bebidas. No podía verle, estando de espaldas y sin embargo…sabía lo que sentía. -Es importante lo que quiero decirte, pero aún así, no es necesario que te preocupes- el licántropo volvió la botella al pequeño refrigerador, tomando de la barra los vasos y yendo hasta su protegido, quien se hallaba ya sentado en la cama, aguardando. -Es acerca de Ron- le acercó la bebida, la que fue recibida con un gracias y una ligera sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa con él?- evitó pronunciar el nombre, asimismo descendió la mirada, dando un corto sorbo al coñac. Y tras el primer trago, otro más, aligerando el extraño sabor en su garganta.

Bueno…- dijo, sentándose a su lado, con tal elegancia que Harry se sintió extrañamente acechado. -…eso es lo que quiero saber- antes de que el joven reiterara su incomprensión, el adulto se adelantó, silenciándolo con una amable mueca. -¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes?-

El sentimiento de angustia acrecentó al escuchar las palabras, pudo observarse cuando sus ojos verdes se tornaron grandes y brillantes bajo las elegantes gafas.

¿A qué te refieres…?- poco a poco su voz casi inaudible tanteó el camino, acercándose poco a poco y sonrojado a la verdad que la mirada chocolate parecía conocer.

A la forma en que se miran. Con hambre…como desnudando al otro con la sola mirada- musitó con añorante sensación. Tomó un poco del vaso, haciendo que la luz de la luna menguante, la que entraba curiosa por la ventana de la habitación, se reflejara en el cristal, ahogada entre el par de hielos que por un instante rozaron sus labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Harry, sonriéndole, lo que provocó que el joven se sonrojara de golpe, al finalmente comprender. -Hacía bastantes años que no veía esa expresión en nadie-

¿Cómo fue que…!- se puso de pie al instante, retrocediendo avergonzado. Casi tiró el vaso sobre de sí, mas Remus parecía tan estoico y amable cual la costumbre. La mirada le siguió, hasta que los labios nuevamente se entreabrieron, deteniéndole.

Yo también estuve enamorado de uno de mis mejores amigos…hace mucho tiempo. Pero él no lo supo.- Lupin caminó hasta él, con cuidado de no asustarlo aún más. -Simplemente…- se detuvo. -…no quiero que te pase lo mismo. En nuestro caso entiendo fue mejor que nada mayor sucediera. Sin embargo, en el vuestro hay algo diferente, mucho más fuerte e inevitable. Debes decírselo…- se acercó un poco más, tomando el vaso de Harry, a punto de caer de sus manos.

Espera- despertó el Gryffindor, tomando consciencia de algo en particular. -…tú fuiste el que le prestó dinero a Ron…para que se comprara toda esa ropa ¿verdad?- Remus, sabiéndose descubierto, sonrió, a pesar de cambio abrupto de tema.

Sólo trata de complacerte-

_…y no es el único…_

Entregándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, continuó. -Anda, mañana tenemos que ir a hablar con los padres de Hermione…y no quiero que se duerman muy tarde- dudó antes de hacerlo, mas con un poco de cautela se inclinó un tanto, colocando un tenue beso en su frente, a un lado de la cicatriz. -Hasta mañana, Harry- dio media vuelta, nuevamente rumbo al minibar, donde dejó el vaso casi vacío y tomó nuevamente la botella de coñac. Escuchó que la puerta fue abierta, mas no cerrada tras el paso de los instantes, y viró al trigueño, quien le observaba con pesadumbre desde el marco de la entrada.

Remus- pronunció al obtener su atención. El enarcar elegante de una ceja fue lo que le incitó a continuar. -¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?-

Fue cuestión de segundos que el lobo entregara la respuesta, cruda y sin adornar, la que desapareció de su rostro la sonrisa eterna a la que Harry tanto admiraba.

Por cobarde- desvió la mirada, formando una sonrisa irónica para sí mismo. -Buenas noches-

…y sabiendo que nada haría continuar aquella plática, se despidió.

Buenas noches, Remus- cerró la puerta a su paso, regresando a la habitación de la posada que compartiría con su mejor amigo.

_Mejor amigo. Hn. ¿Aún podía llamarlo así?_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

¿Por qué? Había preguntado, en tono suave, sin afán de entrometerse, y sin embargo curiosos los ojos verdes habían por instantes asaltado la imagen de su tutor, concentrándose en la mirada triste, desolada, que le fue entregada, escondida tras una sonrisa amable.

El segundo vaso de coñac, en la repisa dibujaba los rayos de luna menguante, con su contenido intacto; y Remus, sentado en la cama, sin sueño, lo observaba de vez en vez. No lo tomaría: el apetito estaba asfixiado por el nudo en su garganta, el que pasados los segundos, y cada vez que a sí mismo la pregunta era repetida, presionaba fuerte, ajustándose más.

_…era ya casi imposible de disolver._

Viró la mirada a su izquierda, donde Él acostumbraba a dormir. El lugar vacío pareció replicar con añoranza la exquisita figura del que alguna vez fue su amante, y con igual celo se disolvió con el resto de las memorias. Alargó el brazo a la almohada a su lado, imitando la antigua caricia en mechones oscuros, dibujando el memorizado rostro que cierta ocasión existió…y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, retiró la mano, rápido tal si las colchas fuesen hambrientas llamas blancas.

_Amante dos veces arrebatado._

_Maniatado con besos…_

_...secuestrado en muerte._

¿Por qué?- musitó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, provocando que un par de lágrimas desbordaran, cayendo ardientes en sus mejillas blancas.

_"…porque sus ojos viraron a alguien más…"_

Y con ello las caricias se detuvieron, las huidas a su cama, los constantes celos.

_"Porque no tuve la valentía de interponerme"_

Sólo amigos, había dicho Él, una noche, cuando consiguió la atención de Ella.

Casi rió cruel al recordarlo…y sin embargo la ironía le tranquilizó, haciendo borrar el tibio líquido con la suave punta de sus dedos, abriendo los ojos y observando con aún la mirada brillante el índigo cielo disfrazado de oscuridad, al que después de años no temía ya.

Sonrió en salud a ello, poniéndose en pie con energías renovadas, acomodando la cama para dormir.

_"¿Por qué?…Porque tú debías nacer, Harry…"_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Abrió la puerta de la habitación en tinieblas, siendo cuidadoso con la entrada al cerrarla tras pasar. Su caminar fue leve sobre la alfombra escarlata, observando al joven pelirrojo que yacía bajo las sábanas blancas, en el lado derecho de la cama, tiernamente acurrucado, como ansiando la compañía de alguien. Sonriendo, Harry se retiró los zapatos, dejándolos con un pequeño empellón bajo la cama; y haciéndose lugar bajo las colchas, se acostó a la izquierda de Ron, tan cerca que sólo un pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para besar los deliciosos labios durmientes.

Eres el colmo- musitó tras la azucarada caricia, alzando la mano izquierda hasta alcanzar el níveo rostro, recorriendo las suaves pecas sobre la nívea y suave piel cremosa. Mientras lo hacía, levantó la cabeza de los delicados almohadones blancos, susurrando una única palabra que sólo tendría sentido entre los dos. Se acostó nuevamente, silenciando bajo sus dedos un cansado bostezo. Al día siguiente tendrían mucho por hacer…tanto por platicar; por ello no resistió la delicia que significó el paso de los minutos, los que arrullándole en exquisita voz lograron dormirle.

Mas los ojos azules de Weasley se abrieron, sonrientes, grandes y brillantes, complacidos por la idea de aparentar dormir, centrándose en la deliciosa piel trigueña, los azabache mechones de rebelde cabello, el cuerpo gentil, atractivo, de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, bajo los rayos oscuros de la noche complacida. Sobre los ahora ojos verdes cerrados, aún se hallaban las elegantes gafas, las que retiró suavemente y con una sonrisa, dejándolas en el cercano buró.

_"Idem"_

Idem, Harry- tomó sus labios en un dulcísimo beso, deseándole buenas noches en completo silencio; y cerró los ojos, entregándose al sueño que a ambos tomó en brazos.

_"Te conozco, tu cuerpo, tu figura, tus brazos, tus labios exquisitos…la forma en que hacemos el amor._

_Aún cuando en ocasiones no te comprendo, sé lo que piensas, cómo actúas, porqué._

_Y no necesito ver tus lágrimas para descubrir, aún desde la lejanía, que te hayas triste._

_…o tu gesto furioso para saber que he hecho mal._

_Te conozco._

_Y quizá por ello sé que contestarás el día de mañana cuando te pregunte '¿Quieres ser algo más que mi mejor amigo?',_

_Un 'sí' definitivo."

* * *

_

**FIN**

Inicio de la historia: 25 de Junio del 2004.

Fin de la historia: 13 de Mayo del 2005.

Fue un poco difícil escribir este capítulo final, si bien la he realizado en una semana, la improvisación ha estado a la inevitable orden del día, obligándome a suprimir escenas que tenía contempladas en la idea original, incluso aquellas que había arreglado desde la vez anterior en que nos encontramos. Estaba en proceso un epílogo, sin embargo, no creo que sea del todo necesario, y hubiese estado en el margen de intolerable su corta duración. Por otra parte, quisiera pedirles disculpas por el pequeño susto del embarazo de Hermione, el cual se debió a un hambriento impulso, casi inconsciente, de alargar el fanfiction. Había planeado una boda (Heterosexual), incluso en últimos diálogos con mi consciencia la apariencia de una familia feliz, el engaño, etc. Lo cierto es que los personajes me obligaron a escribir este, en lo que cabe, final abierto, distinto de lo que tenía en mente.

Aunque después de todo, puede que me salga con la mía y pueda esconderme de ellos para escribir el corto epílogo, el verdadero final.

Sea o no así, quisiera invitarlos a mi próximo fanfiction "Noche toledana" de Card Captor Sakura, un Angst Eriol x Syaoran, que en aproximadamente dos semanas estará en línea. Aviso que he terminado "Gravity", que de "Amarte duele" sólo me falta el epílogo, que "Madness" está por finalizar y que juro solemnemente no volver a escribir cuatro historias a la vez, así como dedicarme a la escritura original de forma profesional. Deséenme suerte.

Un saludo, mil besos y muchas gracias por leer.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


End file.
